Ce qui ne tue pas
by Mrs O S
Summary: Hermione Granger, Médicomage à l'hôpital Saint-Mangouste va vivre une garde difficile. Sa vie entière risque d'en être affectée.
1. Chapter 1

A l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, Hermione Granger, attendais avec impatience la fin de sa garde.

Elle était médicomage ici depuis déjà cinq ans et était devenue depuis quelques mois la chef du service de médicomagie d'urgence. Un poste prestigieux compte tenu de son jeune âge, mais nous parlons d'Hermione Granger tout de même !

Dès la fin de la guerre, dix ans auparavant, Hermione avait passé ses ASPICS en candidat libre grâce à une dérogation ministériel. Les aillant obtenus avec succès, cela va sans dire, les portes des universités les plus prisées du monde sorcier c'était ouvertes à elle.

La lionne avait opté pour une université française très sélecte, dans laquelle elle avait décidée de suivre des cours avancés de médicomagie et de potion, en plus du cursus général. Menant de front ces deux instructions, Hermione avais eus parfois bien du mal à concilier le tout ! Dès le départ, elle savait ce dans quoi elle s'engageait. Elle partait pour cinq ans de bourrage de crâne intensif, dans deux matières extrêmement exigeantes qui plus est.

La difficulté n'était pas un problème pour elle, mais lorsqu'il avait été question de convaincre deux Maîtres d'apprentissage de l'accepter, et surtout d'accepter d'adapter leurs temps d'instructions en fonction de leurs emplois du temps respectif, cela avait été une autre paire de manche ! Mais comme toujours, en bonne Gryffondor qui se respecte, elle n'avait pas lâchée ses (futur) Maîtres jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne gain de cause.

C'est après ces cinq années éprouvantes, mais au combien satisfaisantes pour elle qu'Hermione sortie de l'université, majore de promotion bien sûr.

Avec ses maîtrises de médicomagie et de potion sous le bras, la jeune femme était revenue en Angleterre. Les temps avaient bien changés depuis toutes ces années. Le pays c'était reconstruit, tant bien que mal.

Hermione n'avait pas encore 24 ans lorsqu'elle c'était présentée à Mr Mc Gregor, le directeur de Saint-Mangouste, afin de lui proposer ses services en tant que médicomage et de Maîtresse de potion.

Là encore, il avait fallu user d'une bonne dose de patience et de persuasion à la jeune diplômée dans le but de convaincre l'un de ses pères de ses qualités professionnel indéniables.

Mais Hermione Granger n'était pas réputée pour sa couardise ou son défaitisme, bien au contraire !

Elle avait été contrainte d'apprendre dès le plus jeune âge a ce battre pour obtenir gain de cause.

D'abord, c'est en apprenant sa nouvelle condition de sorcière qu'elle avait dû faire face au sarcasme et autres injustices venant des sorciers au sang pur, devant ce battre pour être acceptée, et redoublant constamment d'effort afin de leurs prouver qu'une née-moldu pouvait être largement à la hauteur.

Ensuite, la guerre était survenue. Et c'est au côté de Harry, celui-qui-a-survécu, et de Ron, leurs acolyte, qu'Hermione avait dû luter, aidant le jeune brun dans sa quête aux Horcruxes et lors de l'ultime combat contre le malade-a-tête-de-reptile.

C'est donc vainqueur qu'elle sortit du « combat » contre Mc Gregor. Le directeur lui avait offert un poste de médicomage dans le service de médicomagie d'urgence. Sa qualité de Maîtresse de potion avait également été retenue. C'est ainsi que la lionne était arrivée à partager son temps entre son service et le laboratoire de potion de Saint-Mangouste, où elle réalisait et créait les différentes potions et autres onguents nécessaire a tout l'hôpital.

Il était donc 8 heures, en ce lundi matin ensoleillé du mois d'octobre. La jeune Médicomage consciencieuse qu'était Hermione Granger ne pouvait décemment pas quitter l'hôpital sans avoir rempli TOUS les dossiers des patients qu'elle avait traités lors de ces dernières 24 heures. C'est trente minutes plus tard qu'elle attrapait sa plume a papote, une magnifique plume rouge et or que Harry lui avait offerte en cadeau de fin d'étude, afin de la ranger soigneusement sur son porte-plume, mettant un point final à cette garde interminable.

Quittant enfin son bureau, c'est d'un pas endormie que l'ex Gryffondor regagnait les vestiaires du personnel de l'hôpital, afin d'y ranger sa blouse et d'y récupérer son sac à main. Elle pourrait alors ENFIN transplaner directement dans son lit !

Entendant des bruits, signe d'une agitation anormale dans le couloir, Hermione ralentit.

-« Guérisseur Granger ! » L'appela un de ses jeunes stagiaire, visiblement essoufflé.

La jeune femme se retourna.

- «? Paterson»

-« Un accident de potion vient d'avoir lieu à Poudlard ! il y a de nombreux blessés, une équipe est déjà sur place pour organiser les transplanages d'escorte, ils vont bientôt arrivés et le directeur m'a demandé de vous rattraper. »

Hermione soupira, « je dormirais un autre jour » ce dit-elle intérieurement.


	2. Chapter 2

C'est au pas de course que la médicomage avait rejoint son service. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps devant elle pour organiser les choses et la confusion régnait déjà.  
>Essoufflée, elle sortit sa baguette de sa manche, grimpa sur une chaise devant le comptoir d'accueil et se lança un sonorus.<p>

-« Écoutez-moi tous ! » Tout le monde se figea et se retourna pour la regarder, attentifs.

-« Comme vous le savez, de nombreuses victimes vont arriver dans le service incessamment sous peu. » Elle marqua une pause et reprit.

-« Nous devons nous organiser au plus vite ! Je demande à chaque infirmière d'évacuer immédiatement les patients pouvant être transportés vers d'autre service. » Dans une synchronisation quasi parfaite, les infirmières se dispersèrent, exécutant l'ordre donné par leur chef.

-« Paterson ! » Le jeune homme en question la fixait, blême, tremblant de tous ses membres.

-« Ressaisissez-vous et allez au labo chercher tout le stock de potion et d'onguent » Voyant qu'il était comme stupéfixé, elle cria.

-« MAINTENANT !» Ce qui fit déguerpir le gamin. Elle continua à donner ses instructions.

-« Les autres, métamorphosez tout ce qui vous passe sous la main et qui n'est pas absolument nécessaire en civière, couverture, oreiller, porte-potion, tout ce dont nous pourrions avoir besoin.»

Hermione désactiva le sonorus et descendit de son perchoir. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Bien sûr, en tant que Maitresse de potion qualifiée, elle connaissait parfaitement les nombreux risques liés à cet art, mais elle n'avait jusqu'à lors eu aucune information précise concernant l'accident de Poudlard.  
>Tout en métamorphosant divers objets et en attendant la première vague de blessés, ses pensées s'égaraient vers le château.<p>

Elle avait vécu tellement de choses en ces lieux ! Quasiment tous les grands moments de sa vie s'y étaient déroulés. Son arrivée à Gryffondor, sa rencontre avec Harry, Ron et les autres, la découverte de la magie avec un grand M, ses premières amourettes, d'abord Viktor, puis Ron, mais surtout, Poudlard lui rappelait la lutte constante contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts.

Elle ressentit un frisson d'angoisse qui fut vite ignoré à l'entente des premiers « POP » distinctifs du transplanage.

En une fraction de seconde, les urgences étaient encombrées, surchargées, assaillies de tous côtés, par les médicomages responsables des escortes transportant les victimes.  
>D'un coup de baguette, Hermione sépara la pièce en plusieurs zones, permettant la répartition des victimes selon la gravité de leurs états. Elle attribua ensuite à chaque zone une couleur. Vert pour les blessés léger, jaune pour les blessés plus sérieux, mais dont la vie n'était pas en danger immédiat, rouge pour les blessés grave et enfin noir pour les morts éventuel. Cela ne prit que quelques minutes pour que les premiers blessés soient répartis.<p>

En qualité de chef de service, Hermione assigna à chaque zone, hormis la noire, deux médicomages, quatre stagiaires et six infirmières. Elle changea les robes de chacun des employés en la couleur de la zone à laquelle ils avaient été assignés. Elle-même allait gérer la zone rouge en plus de superviser l'ensemble du service.

Le médicomage en chef responsable de l'évacuation des blessés, un grand homme, de prêt de deux mètres, qui avait l'air d'avoir passé la quarantaine, arriva vers la jeune guérisseur.

-« Guérisseur Granger, je suis le Guérisseur Clark, je gère les opérations sur place. » Hermione le salua d'un bref signe de tête, trop concentrée sur son travail pour converser poliment. Il poursuivit.

-« Je vais vous transmettre les informations que j'ai pu recueillir pour l'instant. Je n'ai pas eu connaissance de la nature de la potion, mais elle m'a tout l'air d'être puissante. » Sur ces paroles, la jeune femme se raidit, réfléchissant à toute vitesse aux différentes catégories de potions et surtout aux antidotes nécessaire pour endiguer leurs effets. Clark la coupa dans sa réflexion en continuant son rapport.

-« Il y avait dans la salle de classe vingt-huit élèves et leur professeure, soit vingt-neuf blessés potentiel. Sur les vingt-neuf personnes présentes, quinze d'entre elles, qui étaient le plus éloignées de la déflagration, s'en sont sorties plus ou moins indemne, de la bobologie pour la plupart. Ils sont donc pris en charge par l'infirmerie de Poudlard. »

-« Les quatorze autres ? » Demanda Hermione, inquiète.

-« Une première vague, comptant sept victimes, vient d'être transférée. Les sept autres ne vont pas tarder. Je retourne sur place immédiatement.» Dit Clark en attendant la réponse de la jeune chef de service. Un hochement de tête fut la seule chose à laquelle il eut le droit. Sur ce, Clark disparut dans un « POP ».

Hermione s'affairait toujours sur les trois blessés de sa zone, deux jeunes garçons et une fille, tous trois d'environ 15 ans. « Surement des cinquièmes années » se dit-elle. En passant sa baguette au-dessus d'un des garçons pour continuer son diagnostic, Hermione remarqua sa cravate, rouge et or, bien que légèrement calciné, elle était reconnaissable entre toutes. « Gryffondor » chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même, esquissant un sourire nostalgique.

Les blessures des victimes étaient diverses et variées, allant de l'égratignure, en passant par les brulures, fractures, entailles plus ou moins profondes, traumatismes, commotions, intoxications et bien d'autre choses plus ou moins atroce. Chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire pour traiter correctement les patients, mais Hermione veillait au grain. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Sur le petit Gryffondor blond qu'elle auscultait en ce moment, la lionne pouvait constater de nombreuses lésions. Sa peau était entaillée plus ou moins profondément selon les parties de son corps. Ses bras avaient été les plus touchés. Sans doute, le jeune homme s'était-il protégé le visage avec.

De nombreuses incantations murmurées montraient à la médicomage que le jeune homme souffrait de plusieurs fractures, mais surtout d'un traumatisme crânien. Son état inconscient était alors relativement préoccupant. Hermione ne mit pas longtemps à ressouder les os fracturer, administrer diverses potions, régénération sanguine, antalgique, antipyrétique, anti-inflammatoire, antipoison. Elle referma ensuite patiemment chaque plaie du jeune garçon, avant d'y appliquer un onguent de sa création, destiné a limité, si ce n'est faire complétement disparaitre, tout éventuelle cicatrice.

Mais que faisait donc Clark avec les autres blessés ?!  
>N'y avait-il aucun autre survivant à évacuer ?<p>

L'état de son patient étant stabilisé, Hermione le fit transférer dans une autre aile du bâtiment. Tout d'abord parce que son état ne nécessitait plus de soin d'urgence, mais bien une surveillance accrue, et aussi parce qu'elle avait besoin de libérer des lits pour accueillir les futures victimes.

Le Guérisseur Granger slalomait entre les brancards, surveillant le bon déroulement des opérations, prodiguant de nombreux conseils quant à l'administration de tel ou tel potion ou onguent, aidant aux diagnostics, épaulant ses confrères.

Elle était en train d'organiser les transferts des patients stables dans d'autres services, indiquant aux infirmières et aux stagiaires qui pouvaient être transportés et où.  
>Ses ordres fusaient lorsque la deuxième salve de blessés arriva.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_PARDON, j'ai d'abord publié ce nouveau chapitre sans corrections. Je me rattrape, celui-ci est le bon !_

_Un grand MERCI à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews.__Pour ceux qui l'ignorent encore, c'est la première fois que j'écris. Vos encouragements m'aident beaucoup.__Sur les "conseils" de Nouméa, j'essaie de faire en sorte que mes chapitres soient un peu plus longs.__Pardon pour les fautes restantes.__Bonne lecture.__Mrs O S_

À l'heure actuelle, les urgences médicomagiques de l'hôpital Saint-Mangouste ressemblaient plus à une fourmilière qu'a quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Le service continuait d'accueillir, en plus des victimes de l'accident de potion de Poudlard, les sorciers malheureux qui étaient eux même sujets à divers « _accidents domestiques_ ».

Une jeune sorcière, travaillant à la ménagerie magique du chemin de traverse, avait reçu un vilain coup de patte d'un des fléreur dont elle s'occupait, lui balafrant ainsi le visage.

Un peu plus loin se trouvait un vieil homme. Il avait apparemment tenté de métamorphoser un miroir en mug à café. Mais le malheureux n'avait probablement pas pensé au phénomène de réverbération, et s'était donc retrouvé affublé d'une anse jaune vive un beau milieu de la poitrine.

Au fond de la salle d'attente, c'était les victimes d'un entrainement de quidditch ayant mal tourné qui attendaient d'être vues. Moitié de l'équipe s'était fait éjecter de leurs balais, suite à un malencontreux sort de confusion, lancé par inadvertance par l'un des entraineurs. Un homme indéniablement maladroit, à en juger de l'état des sportifs. Les joueurs présentaient, entre autre, de nombreuses fractures, tordants leurs membres dans des positions plus étranges les unes que les autres.

Malheureusement pour tous ses sorciers, ils n'étaient pas la priorité d'Hermione Granger, et devraient faire montre de patience pour être pris en charge. Le délai d'attente des urgences médicomagiques ne différait pas vraiment de celui des urgences moldu.

De son côté, la médicomage qu'était Hermione venait de faire transférer dans d'autres services les sept premières victimes de l'école de magie, permettant ainsi une prise en charge optimale pour les sept suivantes.  
>Comme précédemment, les nouveaux blessés, qui étaient enfin arrivés, furent rapidement et efficacement triés en fonction de la gravité de leurs blessures.<p>

Le Guérisseur Granger avait cette fois quatre patients dans sa zone. Elle s'afférait elle-même au chevet d'une des jeunes victimes. Une petite brune, aux cheveux longs, ébouriffés, sans doute à cause de l'explosion, était allongée sur un brancard.

La jeune élève Gryffondor était inconsciente.

Oui, au vu des uniformes des victimes, c'était bien une classe de Gryffondor qu'Hermione et ses collègues avaient à traiter.

En regardant sa patiente, Hermione ressentit comme un léger sentiment de « _déjà vu_ ».

Ce sont sans doute les cheveux embroussaillés de l'étudiante, ainsi que leurs couleurs, qui rappelaient à la jeune médicomage l'apparence qu'elle avait elle-même lorsqu'elle étudiait à Poudlard. Pour son plus grand bonheur, elle avait bien changée depuis cette époque.

Après ce bref interlude, la lionne reprit son auscultation. La jeune patiente était allongée sur le dos, inerte. Elle souffrait comme ses camarades de nombreuses ecchymoses. Néanmoins, Hermione constatait, plus que surprise, que la petite ne présentait aucune lésion de la face, ni du thorax. Seule ses mains et ses bras étaient légèrement blessés.

D'après les informations données par Clark, cette jeune fille était pourtant la propriétaire du chaudron explosif.

Tout en poursuivant le diagnostic de l'élève, le cerveau d'Hermione tournait à plein régime. Elle ne comprenait décidément pas comment l'étudiante pouvait être encore en vie alors que la déflagration du chaudron aurait dû la faire littéralement exploser avec lui.

La lionne était au paroxysme de sa concentration, pensant Médicomage et Maitresse de potion simultanément, espérant ainsi allier au mieux ses deux qualités afin de donner la meilleure chance de guérison à la jeune victime.

Elle ne prêta donc pas attention, de prime abord tout du moins, à la dernière des sept civières que venait de faire transplaner deux infirmiers. Mais du coin de l'œil, la chef de service les vit s'approcher de la zone noire.  
>Elle se raidit. C'était le premier blessé, enfin, le premier mort si l'on en croit je jugement des infirmiers, à être trié dans cette zone macabre.<p>

Hermione, comme tout bon médicomage, détestait perdre un patient. Bien que, dans les faits, elle était parfaitement consciente de ne pouvoir sauver tout être vivant sur cette terre.

En voyant clairement les deux infirmiers « _transporteurs_ » déposer sans délicatesse (jeter, autrement dit), le corps inerte sur l'un des brancards, la médicomage appela Paterson pour qu'il la remplace au chevet de la jeune Gryffondor comateuse.

Ceci fait, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers la fameuse zone noire.  
>Par Merlin, que ce comportement avait le don de l'énerver!<br>Pour elle, un patient, même mort (surtout mort d'ailleurs), avait le droit d'être traité avec respect.  
>C'est donc une Hermione toute <em>Gryffondor<em> qui s'approcha à grand pas des deux idiots.

-« Messieurs ! » Les invectiva-t-elle.

-« Guérisseur Granger. » Répondirent ensemble les deux crétins.

-« Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ? » Elle haussa un sourcil finement épilé.

-« Nous ramenons la dernière victime, c'est le professeur de potion, il est mort. »  
>À ces mots, un silence de plomb s'installa entre les trois protagonistes.<br>Le cœur d'Hermione rata un battement et tomba en chute libre au fin fond de son estomac. Elle reprit, avec le maximum de contenance dont elle était encore capable.

-« Un médicomage a-t-il constaté le décès sur place ? » Elle tentait de se maitriser. Elle était une professionnelle tout de même ! Mais elle se sentait de plus en plus mal. Pourquoi diable n'avait-elle pas fait le lien entre les mots Poudlard, accident de potion, et l'homme qui se trouvait actuellement dos à elle, allongé, manifestement mort, sur l'un des brancards de son hôpital !

Les deux infirmiers la fixaient, hébétés, avant de baisser la tête, soudain captivés par les dalles qui couvraient le sol des urgences. Elle continua sèchement, concluant que la réponse à sa question était « non », au vu de la tête que faisaient les deux trolles en face d'elle.  
>Mais elle n'allait pas les laisser s'en tirer si facilement, foi de Gryffondor !<p>

-« Il me semble vous avoir posée une question somme tout assez simple pour laquelle j'attends une réponse immédiate ! » La voie de la lionne avait alors gravi quelques octaves.

-« On a estimé que c'était pas nécessaire, vu son état. C'était vraiment le bordel là-bas. On a préféré laisser les médicomages s'occuper de ceux qui pouvaient être sauvés. » Un des deux jeunes infirmiers avait terminé sa phrase du bout des lèvres. Hermione lui répondit, folle de rage.

-« Vous avez estimé !? Mais vous n'avez rien à estimer mon pauvre garçon ! Avez-vous reçu récemment un diplôme de médicomagie avancé sans m'en informer ? Vous comptiez me faire la surprise peut-être ? Vous octroyant ainsi le droit de prendre des décisions vitales pour un patient ? » Elle était à deux doigts de leur coller une gifle monumentale à chacun pour les punirent de leurs flagrantes incompétences !

-« Écoutez Miss ...»Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'Hermione siffla entre ses dents, d'une voix d'un calme trompeur, au ton des plus acerbes.

-« C'est GUERISSEUR Granger ! » Elle avait lourdement insisté sur son titre tout en foudroyant les deux hommes du regard.

-« Guérisseur Granger » Renchérit le second jeune homme, un peu trop dédaigneusement au goût de la médicomage. « On a fait notre boulot, c'est tout »

-« Vous avez fait votre « _boulot_ » ? C'est tout ? Et bien, c'est manifestement loin d'être suffisant ! Qui vous dit que ce patient n'aurait pas pu être sauvé s'il avait été transféré ici en temps et en heure ? En plus de vous prendre pour des médicomages, vous vous prenez pour Merlin en personne ! Dégager de mon chemin avant de recevoir un sort entre les deux yeux ! Mais nous en reparlerons ! Faites-moi confiance messieurs ! »

Pour toute réponse, les deux fautifs déguerpirent à toute vitesse de son champ de vision, et surtout, du champ d'action de sa baguette.

Encore rouge de colère après cette altercation, c'est le cœur au bord des lèvres qu'Hermione s'approcha doucement de l'unique brancard occupé de la zone noire. Merlin, dans quel état allait-elle le trouver ? Était-ce au moins lui ?

Son encéphale ne put s'empêcher de la ramener dix en plus tôt, dans la cabane hurlante, en ce soir du 2 mai 1998. Soir ou Ron et elle avaient suivi Harry, encore une fois, dans sa lutte effrénée contre Voldemort.  
>Elle avait alors vu, de ses yeux, son professeur de potion, Mangemort de son état, traitre de l'Ordre du Phénix, directeur de la maison Serpentard, ennemi juré des Gryffondor, mais aussi directeur de Poudlard suite à l'assassinat du professeur Dumbledore, se faire trancher la gorge d'un coup de baguette par son soi-disant maitre.<br>Mais surtout, elle l'avait vu se faire sauvagement attaquer par l'immonde bestiole rampante qu'était le dernier Horcruxe.

Elle se souvenait exactement de l'état dans lequel elle l'avait trouvé. Hermione pouvait encore sentir l'odeur que dégageait le corps du directeur à cet instant, couvert de son sang mélangé au venin reptilien.  
>C'est agonisant, que l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène avait supplié Harry de prendre ses dernières larmes. Elle se souviendrait toute sa vie de cette horrible vision, de la tension palpable qui régnait dans la pièce ainsi que des sentiments exacerbés des trois protagonistes qui étaient avec elle dans la cabane à cet instant précis.<br>Si elle avait fermé les yeux rien qu'une seconde en ce moment, elle aurait juré Merlin qu'elle s'y trouvait de nouveau.

L'ex Gryffondor se souvenait surtout qu'après le départ d'Harry et Ron de la cabane, elle s'était retrouvée, seule, avec cet homme sombre quasiment mort dans ses bras.  
>N'écoutant que son instinct, elle avait à l'époque pris la décision de faire elle-même un transplanage d'escorte jusqu'à Saint-Mangouste, ou elle avait laissé son professeur aux mains de Médicomage avant de retourner à Poudlard pour prendre part à la bataille finale.<br>Le professeur était à l'article de la mort lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois.

C'est donc ici, dans cette même salle d'urgence, dix ans après l'y avoir laissé, qu'elle allait le revoir, vraiment mort cette fois.

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour les en empêcher. Elle s'approchait du brancard, le cœur tremblant. Les suites d'une explosion due à un accident de potion n'étaient pas belles à voir en général, et ça, la jeune sorcière en avait pleinement conscience.

Elle avait l'impression que le thorax de l'homme bougeait légèrement. Son esprit fatigué lui jouait des tours !

Hermione plaça une main sur l'épaule du professeur et une autre sur sa hanche, dans le but de le retourner sur le dos. À ce contact, un frisson irrépréhensible la traversa. Une fois l'homme allongé, elle ne pouvait que constater un nombre incalculable d'entailles et de brûlures lui couvrant le visage, le torse, les bras et les mains. Mais le doute n'était plus, c'était bien lui, Severus Rogue.

Comment cet homme faisait-il fait pour constamment se mettre dans des situations plus dangereuses les unes que les autres ? Son rôle de Mangemort lui avait fait frôler la mort une bonne demi-douzaine de fois, et il en était de même pour son rôle d'espion de l'Ordre du Phénix.  
>Maitre de potion, surtout lorsque celui-ci pratiquait l'enseignement, était également un métier des plus dangereux. D'autant plus avec Neville Londubat comme élève. Là encore, le Professeur Rogue avait réchappé in extremis a la mort suite à un certain nombre « <em>d'incidents<em> ».

Était-il suicidaire finalement ? Était-ce simplement de la témérité ? De l'inconscience ? De la stupidité ? Elle doutait que le dernier adjectif ne soit recevable. En tout cas, cet homme avait eu plus de vie qu'une famille de chat au grand complet !

Dans un élan de tendresse, somme tout inapproprié se dit-elle, Hermione eut l'envie folle de poser sa main sur le visage de l'homme. Elle leva donc lentement le bras, tendit la main, l'approchant délicatement, vraiment délicatement, du visage blessé. « Granger, tu es vraiment débile, il est mort, tu ne risques pas de lui faire plus du mal ! » Se morigéna-t-elle.  
>C'est à cet instant, perdu dans ses auto-reproches qu'elle le sentit.<p>

Un souffle!

Un souffle de vie émergent laborieusement des lèvres desséchées et entrouvertes de son ancien professeur.

Sortant sa baguette plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait fait face à Voldemort en personne, elle entreprit d'énuméré à voix haute un certain nombre de sorts, tous plus divers les uns que les autres. Soudainement, le corps de Rogue émis une faible lumière vert pâle. Faible, certes, mais existante !

-« Il est vivant ! » Hurla Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin soit loué ! Elle n'avait pas rêvé, elle sentait son souffle, elle voyait le halo de lumière autour de son corps, il était réellement vivant !

Le cœur d'Hermione s'était emballé à cette révélation. Elle devait agir le plus rapidement possible si elle voulait avoir une chance, si infime soit-elle, de le sauver.

Se retournant vivement, elle constata que personne de son équipe n'avait encore bougé. La colère la prit.

-« Vous attendez peut-être des invitations par _hiboux spéciaux_ ? Bougez-vous ! » Cria-t-elle.

Le stress l'avait submergé. D'ordinaire, Hermione gérait très bien ses réactions face à une situation d'urgence. C'était une condition sine qua none pour être un bon médicomage. Mais là, elle ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi dire, comment agir. Comme si toutes ces années d'instructions avaient été oubliées à la seule vue de cet homme.

Le remue-ménage que faisaient ses collègues en s'approchant de la zone noire la sortit de sa torpeur. Bien vite, elle dut se ressaisir. Elle devait quitter sa peau de jeune étudiante Gryffondor nouvellement retrouvée pour se remettre rapidement dans celle de la Maîtresse de potion et Médicomage Hermione Granger.

-« Paterson ! Apportez le chariot de potion. Moreen, commencez à le déshabiller. Guérisseur Johns, je vous laisse entamer un premier diagnostic des membres inférieurs. Lola, invoquez immédiatement une bassine d'eau, des compresses, des bandages. Guérisseur Clark, retournez à Poudlard, voyez comment ils s'en sortent là-bas et essayez d'avoir plus d'informations sur les circonstances de l'accident. Les autres, retournez vous occuper des blessés qui attendent... »

Les instructions avaient été données à la chaîne, ne laissant pas de place au hasard. Tout le monde s'exécuta face au ton autoritaire qu'avait employé la jeune chef de service.  
>Au milieu de cette agitation, Hermione se focalisait uniquement sur l'état de santé de son nouveau patient.<p>

Reprenant fermement sa baguette en main, elle la faisait passer au-dessus du corps immobile, récitant une série de sorts d'examens qui étaient censés lui indiquer les lésions les plus importantes du professeur. Néanmoins, l'étendue des blessures brouillait sa magie. Le diagnostic ne faisait que se contredire.  
>Elle para donc au plus pressé. Il manquait d'oxygène et son cœur s'arrêterait d'un instant à l'autre s'il n'en recevait très vite. D'un accio, elle amena à elle un respirateur et un plateau d'intubation.<p>

En tant que sorcière, Hermione avait appris la médicomagie. Soit l'utilisation de baguettes, potions, onguents, sortilèges et autres formules pour soigner ses patients, tout aussi _magiques soient-ils_.  
>Mais sa condition de née-moldue lui avait permis de compléter ses compétences en se servant régulièrement de la médecine pour traiter ses malades. Elle avait trouvé ainsi un certain équilibre entre ces deux disciplines, qui bien que différentes sur la forme, avait le même but dans le fond. Celui de soigner.<p>

Elle avait travaillé dur pour adapter magiquement le matériel médical moldu au monde sorcier, et en tant que Miss-je-sais-tout, rien ne lui résistait. Elle y était parvenue. Bien que souvent aidée par un Arthur Weasley des plus enthousiaste !

Le respirateur arriva rapidement à elle. La médicomage se plaça donc à la tête de Severus Rogue, sous les regards inquisiteurs de ses collègues. Eux ne s'étaient toujours pas habitués à ses méthodes, même si elles avaient fait leurs preuves à maintes reprises. Les Médicomages étaient pour la plupart des sorciers conservateurs, qui, par définition, étaient réfractaires à tous changements.

N'en aillant cure, Hermione posa sa main gauche sur le front de l'homme, la droite trouvant automatiquement sa place sous son menton, et d'un geste assuré, elle lui inclina la tête vers l'arrière.  
>La peau du visage du professeur était brûlée, entaillée, boursouflée, œdématiée, et commençait à se teinter de bleu. Cette pigmentation était révélatrice d'une cyanose, soit, en d'autres termes, un signe clinique attestant sans nul doute que le sang de Rogue manquait bien d'oxygène.<br>De plus, son visage était froid. Cette sensation provoqua chez la jeune médicomage un nouveau frisson d'angoisse.  
>Il fallait qu'elle agisse vite ! Le temps était plus que compté.<p>

Tout en se saisissant d'une lame d'intubation ainsi que d'un tube, elle priait Merlin pour que Rogue tienne le coup.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, son ex professeur se retrouvait avec le dit tube sortant de la bouche, fermement maintenu à ses lèvres grâce a du sparadrap. Il était relié à la petite machine qu'Hermione avait adaptée bien des années auparavant pour qu'elle fonctionne magiquement. Cela devait l'aider à respirer, stabilisant ainsi un minimum son état, qui restait tout de même très critique.

Dans un long soupir, Hermione releva la tête, soulagée de savoir que le serpentard allait continuer à respirer, pour le moment du moins. Cette technique moldu, même si elle était sujette à controverses au sein du corps médicomagique de l'hôpital, devait permettre à son patient, et aux autres malades souffrant de problèmes similaires, de respirer de manière « artificielle ». Et à l'heure actuelle, aucune technique sorcière ne permettait de telles prouesses.

La chef de service exigeante qu'était Hermione observait ses collègues s'activer autour de son nouveau cobaye. Elle fut contrariée de devoir constater que Moreen, l'infirmière, n'avait toujours pas terminé de déshabiller son patient, s'acharnant toujours sur l'un des innombrables boutons que comptait le pourpoint du professeur.

-« Moreen ? Puis-je savoir ce qui vous prend tant de temps ? Je vous ai demandé de débarrasser cet homme de ses robes il y a de cela dix minutes déjà. » La pression, la fatigue et le stress rendait Hermione exécrable, il en avait toujours été ainsi. Moreen répondit d'une voie quasi-inaudible.

-« Je suis désolée Guérisseur, je...j'ai...il y en a trop...tous ses boutons...je vais aussi vite que possible... » Moreen baissait les yeux sur ses mains tremblantes. Elle s'acharnait toujours sur l'un des fameux ronds de métal noir. Et la pression que lui mettait sa supérieur n'arrangeait pas sa dextérité !

-« Par Merlin Moreen ! Vous êtes une sorcière ! Vous devriez sérieusement envisager de commencer à agir en tant que telle. » Hermione était vraiment _insupportable_ quand elle était fatiguée. Et fatiguée, elle l'était ! Sans l'ombre d'un doute ! Cela faisait maintenant trois heures que cette garde aurait dû se terminer pour elle. Mais c'était sans compter sur les aléas de la vie à Poudlard !

Fronçant les sourcils parce qu'un peu honteuse de la façon dont elle venait de _pourrir_ son infirmière, l'ex Gryffondor sortit sa baguette de sa manche, lâchant du bout des lèvres un « Devestio » au-dessus du corps de Rogue. Les robes récalcitrantes quittèrent instantanément la silhouette inerte du professeur.

Hermione se figea un instant, le corps entièrement nu du Maître de potion sous les yeux. C'était assez...gênant...

Se ressaisissant, c'est d'un œil scientifique qu'elle commença à l'examiner, reportant son attention sur chacune des cicatrices dont la peau diaphane de l'homme était maculée. Il y en avait des dizaines, plus ou moins grandes, plus ou moins larges, plus ou moins anciennes.

Une bouffée d'empathie submergea alors la médicomage. Elle prenait soudain pleinement conscience d'à quel point ce sorcier avait pu souffrir au court de sa vie. C'était plus qu'un sentiment, c'était bel et bien un constat. Cette souffrance physique, en plus d'être clairement visible, était presque...palpable...  
>Mais que pouvait-il bien en être des souffrances morales que cet homme avait subies ? Si souffrance morales il y avait eu... Mais de cela, Hermione n'en doutait pas une seconde.<p>

Suite à l'accident du jour, de nouvelles entailles étaient apparues sur la peau de Severus Rogue, venant ainsi se greffer aux scarifications plus anciennes.  
>Parcourant du regard le corps ainsi dénudé de son malade, les yeux de la jeune femme remontaient vers son torse lorsqu'ils furent attirés plus haut, vers son cou.<br>Là, partant du bas de son oreille gauche, courait une longue cicatrice, s'étirant jusqu'à sa carotide.  
>C'était un souvenir de plus que lui avait <em>gracieusement<em> laissé son « Maître ».

-« Accio serviette. » Murmura Hermione, coupant ainsi court à ses propres divagations. Elle entreprit alors de recouvrir l'intimité de son patient, le soustrayant ainsi aux regards scrutateurs des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Elle tira vers elle la table à roulettes sur laquelle Lola avait fait apparaître une bassine d'eau. Ne levant pas les yeux du corps latent de Rogue, elle ordonna à son équipe.

-« Que tout le monde sorte immédiatement ! Retournez dans vos zones vous occuper de vos patients respectifs, faites transférer ceux qui n'ont plus rien à faire là. Réaménagez le service. Appelez les elfes et demandez leurs de venir remettre de l'ordre. Remplissez vos dossiers et déposez vos rapports sur mon bureau. » A ses injonctions, personnes ne pris le risque de répliquer, trop conscient de la tornade que pouvait devenir Hermione Granger si elle était contredite. D'autant plus dans l'état de fatigue physique et émotionnelle dans lequel elle se trouvait en ce moment...

Quand tous les protagonistes furent sortis, la lionne érigea autour de Rogue et elle un mur de dissimulation et conjurât un silencio.  
>Elle inspira profondément puis saisit un tas de compresses qui étaient prêtes sur la table. Elle les imbiba de potion antiseptique et commença, méthodiquement, à nettoyer les plaies de son ex professeur, une à une.<p>

D'abord, le bras droit. Sa peau était toujours plus froide que ce qu'elle aurait dû être. Tout en travaillant sur ses soins, Hermione récita une formule de réchauffement à destination de l'homme étendu devant elle.  
>Passant au bras gauche, elle ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir lorsque sa main frôla la marque des ténèbres.<br>Des années s'étaient pourtant écoulées depuis la sombre période à laquelle ils avaient tous dû faire face. Néanmoins, cette vision la mettait toujours autant mal à l'aise. Elle remarqua cependant que ladite marque c'était clairement estompé par rapport à ce dont elle se souvenait.

La sorcière abandonna le bras de son patient pour débuter le traitement des plaies de son thorax. Elle désinfectait, refermait, badigeonnait ou pansait les innombrables lacérations.  
>Elle passa ensuite au visage du Maître de potion, où après avoir réitérer les mêmes soins que précédemment, elle appliqua généreusement l'onguent cicatrisant de sa création.<br>Ceci fait, la jeune femme fit léviter Rogue pour constater l'étendue des blessures de son dos. Bien que moindre, elles étaient tout de même conséquentes. Après les avoir toutes traitées, Hermione reposa le professeur sur le drap propre.  
>Elle finit son labeur en disposant magiquement des compresses, couvertes du fameux onguent cicatrisant, et des bandages un peu partout sur le corps de son patient.<p>

Faire tous cela sans l'aide de la magie lui avait pris un temps fou. Mais elle avait travaillé avec minutie et délicatesse. Personne ne pouvait affirmer avec certitude qu'un patient comateux ne ressentait pas la douleur. Elle n'avait voulu prendre aucun risque.

Hermione prononça alors un unique sort. C'était un « _réparo corpus_ », aillant pour but de traiter les fractures de l'homme. Elle avait fait tout ce qui était en _ses pouvoirs_ de Médicomage et Maîtresse de potion pour soigner le plus efficacement possible les nombreuses et diverses blessures de Severus Rogue.

Rogue, lui, respirait toujours. Bien que de manière saccadée, à cause de la machine. Une ultime vérification à coup de baguette permis à l'ancienne rouge et or de confirmer que les constantes vitales de l'homme étaient aussi stables que possible. Elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour lui dans l'immédiat.

Les émotions la submergeaient toujours, et plus la fatigue augmentait, plus elles étaient exacerbées. Elle devait à tout prix sortir d'ici. Cela faisait maintenant plus de six heures qu'elle aurait dû quitter cet enfer. Exténuée, elle désactiva les charmes de silence et de dissimulation invoqués plus tôt, et s'éloigna du Maître de potion.

Le calme était plus ou moins revenu dans son service, chacun aillant vaqué à ses occupations. Chaque chose était de nouveau à sa place, comme si rien d'important ne venait de se passer.  
>Hermione se dirigea vers son bureau, parcourant les couloirs dans lesquels régnait un calme réconfortant. En entrant dans la pièce, elle fut forcée de constater le nombre effrayant de parchemins qui jonchaient le meuble en chêne massif sombre. Découragée, la lionne fit instantanément demi-tour en claquant la porte derrière elle.<p>

Revenant du vestiaire, elle priait qui voudrait bien l'exaucer de pouvoir _enfin_ rentrer chez elle. Elle rêvait de dormir, et surtout, elle avait impérativement besoin d'une douche ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait puer, par Merlin ! Cela faisait trente heures qu'elle était à l'hôpital, toujours à s'activer auprès de patients plus blessés les uns que les autres.  
>Déjà, en temps normal, vingt-quatre heures de garde la faisaient se transformer en loque humaine, puante, débraillée, échevelée et souvent exécrable, mais cette journée avait fait exploser ses records personnels !<p>

Elle devait faire une dernière chose avant de partir. Elle appela Paterson, un de ses apprentis.

-« Vous souhaitiez me voir Guérisseur Granger ? » Il était au moins aussi effrayant qu'elle ! Mais sentait meilleur...

-« Oui Paterson, je voudrais que vous fassiez transférer Monsieur Rogue dès que possible dans une chambre digne de ce nom. Faite la équiper de tout ce qui sera nécessaire. Je m'occuperais de lui personnellement à partir de maintenant. Je sais que vous êtes ici depuis aussi longtemps que moi, mais je vous demande de ne pas quitter l'hôpital aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez dormir dans une des chambres de garde, mais j'insiste pour que quelqu'un garde un œil sur mon patient. Et ce « _quelqu'un_ », c'est vous. Je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant, mais je reste joignable par cheminée en cas d'urgence, » Elle grimaça légèrement, se rendant compte, non sans ironie, du jeu de mots qu'elle venait de faire malgré elle, puis elle conclut. « Alors je vous demande de m'appeler au _moindre signe_ d'évolution de l'état de Monsieur Rogue.»

Hermione n'attendit même pas la réponse de Paterson. Elle s'était déjà éloignée de quelques pas afin de transplaner. La jeune sorcière rassembla le peu de force qui lui restaient, et surtout, toute sa concentration, pour ne pas risquer de se désartibuler.

_« Il manquerait plus que ça ! »_ Pensa-t-elle en disparaissant dans un « POP ».


	5. Chapter 5

C'est non sans peine qu'Hermione se réveilla ce matin-là. Un coup d'œil à son réveil lui indiqua qu'il était déjà sept heures.  
>Elle poussa un long soupir. Elle venait de dormir pas moins de quinze heures d'affilée, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis...Ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé, en réalité.<p>

La jeune médicomage avait survécu, Merlin seul sais comment, a trente heures de gardes.  
>À l'issu de cette épreuve digne du tournoi des Trois Sorciers, elle avait transplané de l'hôpital directement dans son lit, comme elle l'avait initialement prévue, bien des heures auparavant.<p>

Tant bien que mal, la sorcière se dépêtra de ses draps et mit pied à terre, hagarde et courbatue. Elle avait l'impression de s'être faite piétinée par un hippogriffe. L'ex Gryffondor s'était endormie quelques secondes après être rentrée, ne prenant pas la peine de se déshabiller, de se déchausser, ni même de se laver, soit dit en passant...

Pattenrond sur les talons, la brunette se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour se faire couler du café, et accessoirement, nourrir la boule de poil qui lui servait de familier.  
>Hermione habitait un petit pavillon, au demeurant assez simple, dans la banlieue de Londres. Elle aimait cette ambiance « village », qu'elle n'aurait jamais retrouvée en centre-ville. La jeune femme avait toujours habité dans ce genre d'endroit, et souhaitait continuer sur sa lancée. Même si son rêve ultime était d'acheter une belle propriété à la campagne.<p>

C'est perchée sur l'un de ses tabourets de bar que la lionne attendait, toujours ensuquée, que son café soit prêt. Un léger « POP » la sortie de ses songes.  
>Kya, son elfe de maison, venait d'apparaître.<p>

Oui, Hermione Granger, ex présidente de la SALE, avait à son service une elfe de maison ! Une elfe libre, cela va sans dire.

La créature avait commencé à travailler pour Hermione peu de temps après que celle-ci n'ai été embauchée par Mc Gregor. Les multiples responsabilités qui lui incombait ne lui laissaient aucun répit. C'est pourquoi elle s'était résignée (quelque peu forcé par les injonctions incessantes d'Harry, Ron, et leurs tribus respectives, il faut bien le dire) à faire publier une petite annonce dans la Gazette du Sorcier.  
>C'est ainsi que Kya était rentrée dans sa vie.<p>

-« Bonjour Miss », dit Kya, d'un ton enjoué. Hermione avait insisté pour que l'elfe ne l'appelle pas maîtresse, comme il était coutume entres les sorciers et leurs elfes. Elle aurait souhaité que la petite créature l'appel simplement Hermione. Mais Kya ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elles avaient toutes deux décidé que « Miss » ferait un compromis acceptable.

-« Bonjour Kya » la voix d'Hermione était toujours rauque au réveil, « Comment vas-tu ce matin ? »

-« Je vais bien, merci Miss. Et vous Miss ? Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? » Répondit la créature.

-« Ça va, je suis juste un peu fatiguée, j'ai eu une garde éprouvante et j'ai quelques difficultés à m'en remettre manifestement. » Hermione piquait du nez dans sa tasse de café fumante.

-« Puis-je suggérer à Miss de boire ce café plutôt que de manquer de se noyer dedans ? » Kya n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, et bien que polie et respectueuse en (presque) toutes circonstances, elle ne se gênait pas pour exprimer ses pensées, loin sans faux ! « Humpf... » Fut la seule chose que la jeune femme est daignée souffler en retour. L'elfe repris, dédaigneuse.

-« Miss devrait peut-être également songer à prendre un bain et à changer de vêtements. » Hermione releva les yeux de son breuvage, fixant d'un regard sombre la petite créature. Sans mot dire, mais n'en pensant pas moins cependant, elle avala d'une traite son café, s'en servie une seconde tasse, sauta de son tabouret et se dirigea vers les escaliers, le pas traînant, laissant dans la cuisine une Kya amusée.

Plongée jusqu'au cou dans son bain moussant, son mug à la main, Hermione repensait à sa journée de la veille.

Ça avait été une journée assez semblable à ses autres jours de garde. Elle avait eu à traiter un certain nombre de patients, en tentant d'inculquer son savoir à ses apprentis. Elle avait rempli ses tâches administratives, puis s'était focalisé sur la confection de quelques potions dans son laboratoire. La routine, en somme. Jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine école de sorcellerie ne refasse soudainement irruption dans sa petite vie tranquille...

De fils en aiguille, c'est tout naturellement vers Severus Rogue que ses pensées finirent par se tourner.  
>Elle avait subi un réel choc en voyant son ancien professeur de potion dans un état aussi grave, malgré le fait que c'était déjà la seconde fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi, quasiment mort. « Ça fait deux fois de trop ! » Pensa-t-elle.<p>

Durant toutes ces années, Hermione n'avait pas spécialement repensé à cet homme.  
>Elle avait bien eu ouïe dire, depuis la France, qu'il avait été blanchi des accusations de meurtres et de trahison dont il avait était accusé, grâce notamment aux souvenirs qu'il avait transmis à Harry, pensant sans doute ne pas survivre aux blessures infligées par son « maître » et par Nagini à cet instant.<br>Le survivant avait fourni ces mêmes pensées comme preuves à décharge lors du procès de l'ex Mangemort devant le Mangenmagot.

La jeune femme ignorait ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Mais à en juger par les circonstances de leurs « _retrouvailles_ », elle pouvait conclure qu'il avait repris son poste de professeur de potion à Poudlard. C'est tout ce dont elle pouvait être sûre pour le moment.

Après avoir émergé du bassin, Hermione s'était rapidement préparée avant de rejoindre la cuisine, pour y prendre une tasse de thé cette fois. Kya était occupé à nettoyer.

-« Miss désire-t-elle que je lui prépare quelque chose à manger ? »

-« Merci Kya, mais non. Je dois retourner à l'hôpital. J'ai énormément de choses à faire. »

-« Miss devrait tout de même manger un peu avant de partir. » Protesta l'elfe. Hermione souffla, exaspérée par ce comportement quasi-maternel.

-« Je mangerais là-bas, promis. Veux-tu bien m'apporter du parchemin et une plume s'il te plaît. » La créature ne dit rien et disparut de la cuisine pour y revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec le matériel demandé.

-« Miss veut-elle que j'appelle Plume ? »

-« Absolument. Merci Kya. » Hermione avait décidé d'envoyer Plume, sa chouette, porter un message a Harry. Elle lui demanderait dans ce courrier des informations sur Rogue. Elle voulait également questionner la Directrice McGonagall sur les circonstances de l'accident de potion de la veille, et en profiterait pour tenter de lui soutirer, en passant, quelques renseignements sur le Maître de potion. « Cela ne mange pas de pain... » Songea-t-elle.

Portant sur son avant-bras une magnifique chouette harfang des neiges d'une blancheur immaculé, Kya refit son apparition.  
>Plume décolla du bras de l'elfe pour venir se poser sur le dossier du tabouret de sa maitresse, frottant la joue de la brune de sa tête, en guise de salutations affectueuses. Hermione répondit à son salut par une caresse et un biscuit sec.<br>Saisissant un des parchemins pour le fixer à la patte de l'animal, la lionne lui donna des instructions précises.

Tout d'abord, Plume devait apporter le parchemin à Harry, au quartier des Aurors du Ministère de la Magie, puis, rejoindre sa maitresse à l'hôpital pour récupérer la missive destinée à la directrice de Poudlard, lui permettant ainsi de la livrer dans les plus brefs délais.  
>L'harfang s'envola vers sa première destination. Ceci fait, Hermione prit rapidement ses affaires, salua Kya et transplana à Saint-Mangouste.<p>

Elle aurait dû ne pas travailler aujourd'hui, mais les stocks de potions et d'onguents de l'hôpital avaient été quasi épuisés la veille. Elle devait les réapprovisionner rapidement. Mais surtout, elle avait donné à Paterson des instructions claires concernant Monsieur Rogue. Elle avait décidé de traiter personnellement se patient, ce qui impliquait qu'elle devait se rendre disponible pour lui, en tout temps, jusqu'à sa sortie définitive de l'établissement.

Après un bref détour par le vestiaire pour y récupérer ses robes de professionnel, la médicomage s'était rendue à son bureau. Elle rédigea une note de service, à l'intention de Paterson, qu'elle laissa s'envoler dans le couloir a la recherche de son destinataire.  
>En attendant l'arrivée de son apprenti, elle entreprit la lecture et le classement des nombreux rapports que ses collègues lui avaient transmis la veille, et qu'elle n'avait alors pas eu le courage de traiter.<p>

Quelques minutes plus tard, Paterson frappa à la porte du bureau de sa chef, qui l'invita à entrer.

-« Bonjour Guérisseur Granger » La salua-t-il.

-« Monsieur Paterson, » Elle hocha formellement la tête. « Pouvez-vous me faire les transmissions sur l'état des victimes de l'accident de potion d'hier s'il vous plaît. » Ça n'était pas vraiment une question.

-« Bien sûr. Tous les patients que nous avons pris en charge hier ont quitté Saint-Mangouste ce matin, à l'exception de deux d'entre eux. La jeune fille dont le chaudron et à l'origine de l'explosion ainsi que son professeur. Le Guérisseur Clark a transmis des informations laissant penser qu'ils étaient les deux personnes se tenant au plus près de la déflagration. » Il reprit son souffle après ce monologue, attendant une réponse de sa supérieur.

-« Bien. Demandez au Guérisseur Johns de prendre en charge la jeune élève à partir de maintenant, et ce jusqu'à son rétablissement absolu. Qu'en est-il de l'état du Monsieur Rogue ? » Elle avait ressenti un pincement au cœur à l'évocation de l'état de santé potentiellement critique de son ancien professeur de potion. Décidément, elle était bien trop inquiète pour cet homme qui lui avait pourtant _gracieusement_ pourri la vie lorsqu'elle était étudiante.

-« L'état de Severus Rogue est toujours stable à l'heure actuelle. » Répondit Paterson, le plus professionnellement possible. « Sa nuit c'est passer sans ennuis majeurs. Néanmoins, il semble quelque peu agité d'après les infirmières, bien qu'il soit toujours inconscient. »

Hermione était soucieuse pour l'homme en question. Le respirateur et les soins prodigués la veille auraient dû faire évoluer, au moins un peu, son état. Mais elle devait attendre la réponse de McGonagall avant d'entreprendre un quelconque traitement. La médicomage voulait éviter toute interaction entre les différents éléments de potion. Le risque létal était bien trop important pour être pris à la légère.

-« Merci Monsieur Paterson, je vais aller examiner Monsieur Rogue avant d'aller au laboratoire. Vous pouvez sortir. » Elle lui sourit en guise d'au revoir.

L'apprenti guérisseur la salua d'un signe de tête avant de quitter le bureau.

La main sur la poignée de la porte de la chambre de Rogue, Hermione fit une pause, prit une profonde inspiration, et se décida enfin à entrer.

La chambre, blanche, à l'atmosphère stérile, était relativement spacieuse, naturellement éclairée par les rayons du soleil qui perçaient au travers d'une large fenêtre. Quelques meubles avaient leurs places contre les murs. Une table de chevet, une armoire, une table à roulettes ainsi qu'un fauteuil.  
>Une porte, au fond de la pièce, donner accès à une petite salle d'eau.<p>

Sur le lit, au centre de la chambre, Hermione pouvait voir la silhouette grande et élancée de son patient. Ses cheveux noirs ébène de part et d'autre de son visage aux traits saillants, toujours recouvert d'onguent cicatrisant dissimulé sous d'épaisses compresses.  
>Ses yeux étaient manifestement agités sous ses paupières closes.<br>Le tube relié au respirateur sortait toujours de sa bouche aux lèvres fines.  
>L'homme était nu sous le drap, qui le recouvrait jusqu'à mi-poitrine. Ses bras étaient posés par-dessus le linge de lit, laissant voir ainsi, en plus de la marque des ténèbres, les nombreux emplâtres et autres bandages dont ils avaient été recouverts la veille.<p>

Sa cage thoracique se soulevait toujours, de façon archaïque, certes, mais régulière.

Recouvrant un masque de professionnel digne de ce nom, Hermione Granger s'approcha de son malade. Elle le trouvait tellement vulnérable ainsi alité.

Sortant sa baguette, elle entreprit une auscultation précise et minutieuse de l'homme se trouvant devant elle. Prenant acte de l'évolution de chacune de ses blessures, elle invoqua sa plume a papote, et dicta à voix haute son compte-rendu, afin qu'il s'inscrive simultanément dans le dossier du professeur.

Un ultime sortilège lui fit constater que les constantes vitales de Rogue étaient tout de même meilleures que celles relevées la veille. Bien qu'encore critique, son état tentait finalement à s'améliorer.  
>Pour preuve, le halo de couleur verte que dégageait le corps inerte de l'homme avait une lumière bien plus vive et plus nette que précédemment.<p>

Dans un soupir de soulagement, la médicomage rangea sa baguette dans sa manche, et saisit la main de l'homme.  
>À sa grande surprise, celle-ci était plus chaude qu'elle ne l'avait été la veille, et Hermione fut interloquée par la sensation de douceur qui l'assaillit à se contacte.<p>

-« Bonjour Monsieur Rogue, je suis votre médicomage.» Elle avait pris l'habitude de toujours s'adresser directement à ses patients, quels que soient leurs états de conscience. « Vous avez été transporté dans la matinée d'hier, lundi 6 Octobre, à l'hôpital Saint-Mangouste de Londres, suite à un accident de potion survenue dans l'une de vos classes. »

Elle n'avait pas souhaitée décliner son identité, de peur de provoquer chez Rogue, s'il l'entendait, une crise cardiaque ou une rupture d'anévrisme. Et Merlin sait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de cela en ce moment ! Elle poursuivit son monologue.

-« Hormis la propriétaire du chaudron explosif, tous les élèves qui ont étés amenés ici en même temps que vous ont puent quitter l'établissement. Tous, sans exception, ont survécu à la déflagration, aussi importante fut-elle. » Elle fit une pause, et, se voulant rassurante, resserra l'emprise de sa main sur celle de son ancien professeur.

-« Je ne vous cache pas que votre état est préoccupant. J'attends toujours à l'heure actuelle des informations concernant la potion sur laquelle vous travailliez au moment de l'accident, afin de déterminer le meilleur traitement possible. Mais vous allez devoir vous battre pour guérir. Les conséquences de la potion ne sont pas les seules à avoir eu un impact sur votre état. Vous souffrez de nombreuses fractures, lésions et autres traumatismes liés à la puissance du souffle provoqué par l'explosion. Je vous promets de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour limiter, à défaut de pouvoir complètement l'endiguer, votre souffrance physique. Néanmoins, vous allez devoir être très courageux. Une fois n'est pas coutume. » C'est les larmes aux yeux et la voix brisée qu'elle acheva sa logorrhée.

La médicomage lâcha délicatement la main de son patient, celui-ci n'avait eu aucune réaction durant tout le temps de l'examen. Même ses yeux avaient cessé de s'agiter. Elle caressa ses cheveux du bout des doigts, prise d'un soudain élan de sentimentalisme.  
>Dans un léger raclement de gorge, Hermione s'éloigna du lit, sortit à nouveau sa baguette et lança un sort dans le but de changer magiquement les pansements de l'homme.<br>Elle finit sa visite en conjurant une « alarme », qui avait pour but de la prévenir du moindre signe de réveil de Severus Rogue. Si signes de réveil il y avait, sa baguette émettrait alors des étincelles vertes assorties d'un signal sonore.

Après un bref passage dans son bureau pour transmettre à Plume le message pour McGonagall, La Maîtresse de potion était allée s'enfermer dans son laboratoire. Elle commença son labeur, travaillant simultanément sur plusieurs chaudrons bouillonnants.

Ses gestes mécaniques, couper, hacher, écraser, touiller, peser..., lui permettaient de se calmer et de réfléchir.  
>Une fois encore, c'est à Rogue qu'elle pensait.<br>Pourquoi, cet homme acariâtre, odieux, sarcastique, ignoble, insultant et bien d'autres choses encore, était-il devenu le centre de ses pensées ?

Bien sûr, Hermione Granger était une jeune femme très emphatique. Elle prenait toujours grand soin de ses patients, aillant toujours pour eux un geste ou une parole réconfortante. Mais là, ce n'était pas du simple altruisme qu'elle ressentait.

Elle avait de la peine pour cet homme, car d'après ce qu'elle en savait, il n'avait eu droit qu'à une vie de perpétuelles souffrances. Oh, bien sûr, il s'était lui-même jeté dans la gueule du loup (_ou du serpent..._) a maintes reprises, mais ça n'enlevait rien au fait qu'il aurait dû avoir droit, maintenant que la guerre était finie, a un peu de répit.

Ses pensées divaguaient, se remémorant des souvenirs d'étudiante, en salle de potion, avec la chauve-souris des cachots l'ignorant royalement à chacune de ses tentatives de réponse. Elle avait haï cet homme bien des fois, mais c'était tout de même lui qui lui avait transmis, bien malgré lui, _le goût de la science subtile et de l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions._

Après plusieurs heures passées dans son laboratoire, s'acharnant sur la confection des nombreux onguents et potions, Hermione s'était à nouveau rendue dans son bureau.  
>Plume l'attendais, impatiente, avec un message lassé à chacune de ses pattes.<br>L'un était d'Harry, l'autre de la directrice de Poudlard.

Harry lui proposait de venir dîner avec Ginny et lui le soir même. Il précisait qu'il profiterait de ce dîner pour la renseigner sur Rogue.  
>Minérva McGonagall, quant à elle, l'informait de sa future visite à Saint-Mangouste. Elle avait l'intention de se rendre au chevet de la jeune élève et du Maître de potion. Ainsi, elle lui donnait rendez-vous pour 17 heures, aujourd'hui, dans le hall d'accueil de Saint-Mangouste.<p>

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge au-dessus de la porte de son bureau. Il était 16h55.


	6. Chapter 6

_Encore une fois, un grand merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews.__Merci notamment à Zeugma et Calire, je ne peut pas vous répondre en priver mais je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos gentils messages._

_Pour les impatients, il va vous falloir attendre encore un peu pour "l'affrontement"..._

_à bientôt et bonne lecture.!_

_Mrs O S_

-« Directrice McGonnagall. » Salua solennellement Hermione en arrivant dans le hall.  
>Son ancienne directrice de maison patientait, confortablement assise sur un des fauteuils moelleux de l'accueil. Elle se leva pour la saluer à son tour la jeune femme.<p>

-« Miss Granger, je suis ravie de vous revoir. » Souris la sorcière, « ou devrais-je plutôt dire _Guérisseur_ Granger. » Dit-elle, apparemment admirative.

-« Hermione suffira professeur. Je suis également enchantée de vous revoir, quand bien même j'aurais préféré que cela soit dans d'autres circonstances.» Minerva McGonagall hocha gravement la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

-« Je vous l'accorde Miss. D'ailleurs, comment vont-ils ? » Elle parlait évidemment de sa jeune élève et du professeur de potion.

C'est en dirigeant le professeur de métamorphose vers l'étage où étaient hospitalisés Rogue et son élève que la médicomage répondit à ses questions. Elle lui expliquait au mieux l'état de santé de chacuns et les différentes évolutions qui avaient pu être constatées durant ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Elle n'avait rien omis, ne cachant pas son inquiétude quant à l'état, toujours préoccupant, du professeur Rogue. L'élève de ce dernier quant à elle, avait repris connaissance quelques heures plus tôt, mais elle était toujours très faible.

Hermione était toujours la plus honnête possible, dans sa vie comme dans son travail. En tout cas, pour ce qui n'avait à voir avec ses sentiments personnels. Avec cela, elle avait toujours beaucoup de mal à trouver les mots, préférant cacher ses émotions. Elle pensait ainsi se protéger.

La jeune chef des urgences avait, elle aussi, des questions à poser à la directrice.

-« Professeur ? Avez-vous recueilli les informations que je vous ai demandées sur la potion qui a explosé ? »  
>McGonagall fit une grimace, manifestement contrarié de ne pas avoir pensée à commencer par cela.<p>

-« Bien sûr Miss Granger » répondit la vieille sorcière, toujours incapable, malgré toutes ces années, d'appeler Hermione par son prénom, « Le professeur Rogue et sa classe travaillaient sur une potion de « goutte du mort-vivant » lors de l'explosion. »

L'animagus avait à peine eu le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'Hermione était déjà partie en courant vers son laboratoire, la laissant plantée au beau milieu du couloir.

« Merde, merde, merde ! » Jura la Maîtresse de potion entre ses dents.

Hors d'haleine, la lionne entra dans son antre avec un claquement de porte tonitruant ! Digne de ceux de Rogue en personne ! Mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, bien trop obnubilée par la concoction de l'antidote qui l'attendait.

Les émanations de « goutte du mort-vivant » que Severus Rogue et ses élèves préparaient s'étaient forcément répandues au moment de la détonation. Par conséquent, Rogue et la jeune apprentie chimiste avaient dû en inhaler. Peut-être même avaient-ils reçu des projections de liquide magique.  
>La « goutte du mort-vivant » ne tuait instantanément que lorsqu'elle était ingérée. Néanmoins, tout autre contact physique avec le poison pouvait avoir des conséquences désastreuses sur la santé. Pouvant même aller jusqu'à entraîner la mort de la personne atteinte.<p>

En un tour de main, Hermione avait deux chaudrons sur le feu. Un pour l'antidote sous forme de potion, l'autre pour l'antidote sous forme d'onguent. Elle devait impérativement coupler les deux solutions pour optimiser les chances de guérison des deux blessés.

D'un coup de baguette, la Maîtresse de potion avait rassemblé ses cheveux en un chignon, lui dégagent ainsi le visage. Elle avait aussi transformé ses robes de médicomage en robes de protections, spécialement crées pour la confection de potions classées dangereuses. _Un accident était si vite arrivé..._

La sorcière suait déjà à grosses gouttes. La chaleur que dégageaient les deux chaudrons, ainsi que le stress de la situation accéléraient sa _liquéfaction_.  
>Elle réduisait les racines d'asphodèle en poudre, tout en invoquent d'un sort informulé le flacon d'infusion d'armoise qu'elle avait en réserve. Ces deux ingrédients étant la base de la potion souche.<p>

Pour créer l'antidote, la Maîtresse de potion devait confectionner une potion parfaite de « goutte du mort-vivant ». Ceci fait, elle devrait y ajouter deux bézoards, un demi-crin de licorne, sept pattes de scarabée rouge d'Egypte, une larme de phénix, et quatre grammes de fleur de « Rafflesia arnoldi ».

La plus grande fleur du monde était extrêmement rare, et par définition, extrêmement difficile à trouver. Tellement rare qu'Hermione n'en avait pas en réserve. Ni à l'hôpital, ni dans sa réserve personnelle. Et à cette heure de la soirée, tous les apothicaires du chemin de traverse étaient fermés.

« C'est bien ma veine » ronchonna-t-elle. Il fallait qu'elle trouve rapidement une solution, car sans cette plante, pas d'antidote. Et sans antidote, aucune chance que Rogue et sa jeune élève ne s'en sortent indemnes !

Hermione continuait de s'activer tout en réfléchissant. Elle tournait et retournait la question dans tous les sens. Soudain, un éclair de génie la foudroya. _« La réserve de Rogue ! »_ S'exclama-t-elle tout haut.  
>Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle y trouverait la plante tant convoitée, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle l'avait vu, dans la réserve de son cher professeur, lors de son escapade nocturne en deuxième année. Fameuse nuit où elle avait commis son odieux larcin, s'emparant ainsi de la peau de serpent de cap nécessaire à la concoction du polynéctar.<p>

Mais la jeune femme était tout de même dans l'impasse. Elle ne pouvait pas aller chercher elle-même l'ingrédient à Poudlard.  
>Déjà parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas mettre les chaudrons en stase. À ce stade de la confection, la potion de « goutte du mort-vivant » était encore trop instable.<br>De plus, Rogue aurait de toute évidence ériger autour de sa réserve de puissantes barrières de protections magiques. Sachant qu'il s'était déjà fait volé une fois, et par une gamine Gryffondor qui plus est ! Il avait surement dû redoubler de vigilance._ « On n'apprend pas au vieux serpent à tirer la langue !»_

Second éclair de génie pour la jeune lionne. « KYA ! » Hurla-t-elle. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, « POP », la petite elfe était là.

Lorsque Kya était entrée à son service, Hermione était allée voir le Directeur Mc Gregor, convenant avec lui que l'elfe aurait accès à l'hôpital au même titre qu'Hermione, puisque cette dernière serait susceptible de faire régulièrement appel à elle.  
>Pour rendre leurs échanges plus faciles, Kya avait créé un genre de lien télépathique entre sa patronne et elle. Pas télépathiques au sens propre du terme, elles ne pouvaient lire dans les pensées l'une de l'autre, mais un lien permanent, permettant à Kya d'entendre les appels d'Hermione, où qu'elle puisse se trouver sur la planète.<p>

-« Miss ? » Demanda Kya, visiblement inquiétée par le ton qu'avait employé la jeune femme lors de son appel.

-« Kya, il faut que tu ailles à Poudlard immédiatement. Tu iras aux cuisines chercher un elfe du nom de Dobby et lui donneras ce parchemin de ma part. Il te conduira dans une réserve, dans laquelle tu devras prendre un pot de "Rafflesia arnoldi". Tu devras me le rapporter directement ici, c'est extrêmement urgent. » Tout en donnant ses explications à la créature, Hermione griffonna sur un bout de parchemin.

_« Dobby,_  
><em>URGENT !<em>  
><em>Besoin d'accéder à la réserve du professeur Rogue.<em>  
><em>Conduis-y Kya s'il te plaît, elle sait quoi faire.<em>  
><em>Plusieurs vies sont en jeu.<em>  
><em>Affectueusement,<em>  
><em>Hermione Granger »<em>

-« Bien Miss.» Conclu Kya, avant de disparaître.

-« Merci Kya... » Souffla une Hermione désespérée, sachant que l'elfe était déjà probablement arrivée à Poudlard.

L'inquiétude était visible sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle continuait ses préparations, un peu comme l'aurait fait un robot moldu pré programmé.  
>Elle réfléchissait encore et encore à la situation. Envoyer Kya chercher l'ingrédient était la solution la plus rapide, et surtout, la plus efficace. En effet, les elfes n'étaient pas soumis aux restrictions des barrières magiques, comme l'étaient les sorciers, et pouvaient donc transplaner n'importe où.<br>Restait à espérer que le professeur Rogue possédait toujours la plante souhaitée.

La potion et l'onguent étaient terminés, Hermione y avait incorporé quelques ingrédients aux effets antalgiques. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à ajouter les quatre grammes du précieux végétal et tout serait fin prêt.

« POP »

Kya était là, le pot rose a la main.  
>Hermione la remercia, mais ne prit pas la peine de lui demander comment l'excursion s'était déroulée. Elle s'empara directement du récipient.<p>

La Maîtresse de potion disposa avec la plus grande minutie le morceau de plante sur sa balance, sous l'œil toujours inquiet de sa servante. Une larme d'angoisse vint se mêler aux gouttes de sueur sur le visage de la lionne.  
>Retenant son souffle, elle incorpora le végétal à chacune des préparations, tournant ensuite trois fois dans le sens antihoraire.<br>Une volute de fumée orangée se dégagea des chaudrons. C'était parfait, comme toujours.

Hermione dû se concentrer pour stopper ses tremblements. Elle devait transvaser la potion dans des petites fioles et faire de même avec des pots pour l'onguent. Si par maladresse, l'un des récipients lui échappait, tout était perdu ! Elle n'aurait jamais pu refaire la potion à temps pour sauver ses patients.

C'est aux prix d'importants efforts que la jeune sorcière réussie finalement à reprendre le contrôle de son corps. L'adrénaline, l'excitation, mais aussi la peur et l'angoisse l'avaient complètement perturbée.

Une fois sa périlleuse mission accomplie, la médicomage renforça magiquement la solidité des flacons et des pots. Il ne fallait tout de même pas qu'une simple bousculade dans les couloirs mouvementés ne vienne tout gâcher !

Haletante, elle entra énergiquement dans la chambre de Rogue. Elle avait demandé à Kya d'apporter les remèdes au Guérisseur Johns pour qu'il débute le traitement de sa jeune Gryffondor de patiente.

Le directeur de Serpentard était dans la même position que dans laquelle elle l'avait laissé quelques heures plus tôt.  
>N'y prêtant pas plus d'attention, Hermione posa ses concoctions sur la table de chevet et entrepris de débarrasser le corps du professeur de tous ses cataplasmes, s'aidant de sa baguette pour accélérer l'opération.<p>

Un récurvite plus tard, c'est un Rogue à la peau saine (_et toujours nu comme un vers_) qui se trouvait devant elle. Cette fois, aucune gêne n'assaillit Hermione. Elle était bien trop concentrée sur son but.

Tout d'abord, elle devait lui faire boire la potion. Mais avec le tube qui lui sortait toujours de la gorge, rien de moins simple ! Seulement, la médicomage n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Si elle l'extubait, il mourrait par manque d'oxygène. Et si elle ne lui administrait pas la potion, il mourrait d'un empoisonnement. Il lui fallait une solution. L'administration de potion par voie veineuse était inenvisageable, parce qu'inadapté pour de telles pratiques.  
>Une seule issue s'offrait à elle. Et elle allait devoir être rapide et efficace.<p>

Hermione mit le lit du vert et argent en position complètement allongée et enleva le coussin qui lui maintenait la tête surélevée. Ceci fait, elle posa sa baguette à côté du torse de l'homme, saisit le flacon d'antidote de la main droite et le déboucha. C'était maintenant que tout se jouait !

La jeune femme bascula la tête de son patient, réduisant dans le même temps la largeur du tube sortant de sa bouche d'un sortilège informulé. Elle priait Merlin pour que cela laisse un espace suffisamment important entre le dit tube et la trachée de l'homme, afin de permettre à la potion de glisser dans son œsophage.

C'était un pari plus que risqué ! Mais c'était surtout la seule solution.

Hermione versa rapidement le contenu de la fiole dans la bouche de Severus Rogue. Dès que ce fut fait, elle annula le sort de rétrécissement du tube, rétablissant ainsi une ventilation optimale pour son patient.  
>Elle implora encore une fois Merlin pour que le liquide trouve sa route sans encombre. Il y avait tout de même une chance sur deux pour que le Maître de potion ne s'étouffe avec cette technique hasardeuse et peu conventionnelle.<p>

Elle eut vite fait de le remettre en position assise, de peur que la position allongée ne favorise le dit étouffement.

Après plusieurs secondes, voir minutes, d'angoisse durant lesquelles Hermione avait retenu son souffle, dans l'attente d'une catastrophe imminente, elle fut soulagée de constater que rien de dramatique ne s'était passé. Elle s'autorisa de nouveau à respirer.

Il lui fallut quelques instants supplémentaires pour reprendre ses esprits. L'adrénaline avait une fois de plus fait son œuvre sur le corps de la jeune femme.

Hermione avait emprunté la salle de bain du professeur pour se rafraîchir un peu. Après s'être lavé les mains, elle regagna le chevet du patient. Elle se saisit alors du pot d'onguent.

La médicomage devait désormais appliquer la pommade antidote sur toutes les parties du corps de son patient ayant été exposées à la « goutte du mort-vivant. » Elle aurait très bien pu faire ce soin à l'aide de la magie, mais pour une raison ignorée (_ou refoulée_), elle avait souhaité le faire à la manière moldu.

La jeune lionne prit alors une noix d'onguent entre ses doigts fins et commença à l'appliquer sur la peau d'un des bras abîmé de l'homme. Ce contact, bien que fait dans un but thérapeutique, fit sursauter quasi imperceptiblement Hermione. Une fois de plus, ses réactions face à cet homme la surprenaient.

Les deux bras aillant été oins, Hermione commença à enduire le torse de son ancien professeur du baume salvateur. Ses mains couraient de part et d'autre de ses flans, remontant vers ses pectoraux. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle constata que son ancien professeur, qu'elle pensait d'une maigreur incurable, était finalement doté de muscles plus saillants les uns que les autres. Ils étaient finement dessinés, et extrêmement puissants, a n'en pas douter.

Elle profita du contact de leurs peaux liées ainsi quelques minutes. L'onguent devait pénétrer profondément dans les tissus de son patient après tout...

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de traiter le torse de son ancien professeur, Hermione passa à son visage.  
>Son onguent cicatrisant posé la veille avait fait son effet. Toutes les cicatrices dues à l'accident de Poudlard avaient presque disparu. Il restait néanmoins les stigmates plus anciens, sa création n'aillant d'effet que sur les lésions non cicatrisées.<p>

Elle redécouvrait ainsi les traits du Severus Rogue qu'elle avait toujours connue. Bien qu'un peu marquer par les dix ans écoulés (et sans doute aussi par les aléas d'une vie bien trop chaotique), il était resté le même.  
>Les doigts de la sorcière glissaient à la surface de la peu désormais lisse de l'homme. Elle appréciait chaque détail de son charismatique visage.<p>

Et c'est, tout en continuant la cure, qu'elle commença à analyser ses émotions. Devant l'ampleur de la tâche, la Gryffondor décida finalement de renoncer. Préfèrent conclure à un simple élan de commisération Médicomage-Patient.

Les quelques coups frappés à la porte de la chambre de Rogue la firent sursauter...


	7. Chapter 7

La jeune médicomage qu'était Hermione Granger avait rapidement éloigné ses mains du visage de Rogue dès que les coups donnés à la porte s'étaient fait entendre. Elle avait reculé d'un pas, ne le quittant pas des yeux pour autant. Se sentant comme une enfant prise les doigts dans le pot de confitures, Hermione ouvrit enfin la bouche pour répondre aux perturbateurs.

-« Entrez. » Dit-elle doucement. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec lenteur, laissant apparaitre Minerva McGonagall accompagnée par Lola, une des infirmières qui travaillait sous les ordres du Guérisseur Granger.  
>Elles entrèrent toutes les deux d'un pas plutôt « retissant », manifestement conscientes du dérangement qu'elles venaient d'occasionner.<p>

Minerva poussa une exclamation horrifiée à la vue de Severus Rogue, allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, au trois-quarts dénudé, inconscient, un tube en plastique enfoncé au fond de la gorge. Et sa peau était recouverte d'un onguent orangé par-dessus le marché !

-« Oh ! Par Merlin...Severus... » Le souffle de la vielle sorcière se perdit dans cette lamentation.

-« Professeur McGonagall.» Hermione salua son ancienne enseignante sans pour autant quitter le chevet de son patient. « Son état et toujours stable. » Tenta-t-elle de la rassurer, avant de continuer. « Je suis désolée d'être partie si vite tout à l'heure, mais il y avait urgence. Monsieur Rogue et son élève, comment s'appelle-t-elle au fait ?» La médicomage venait de s'apercevoir qu'elle ne connaissait toujours pas l'identité de la Gryffondor qu'elle avait eu à sa charge quelques heures auparavant. Et même si le Guérisseur Johns avait pris le relai depuis, elle aurait tout de même dû connaitre le nom de cette jeune fille.

-« Son nom est Miss Julia Green. C'est une jeune sang-mêlé très douée pour la magie. Elle excelle dans bons nombres de domaines. Bien que, manifestement, elle est encore de gros progrès à faire en potion. »

-« Manifestement. » Répondit Hermione, aillant intentionnellement repris le terme utiliser par son ancien professeur. Elle poursuivit ensuite, reprenant là où elle s'était arrêté un peu plus tôt dans la conversation. « Comme je vous le disais Professeur, je m'excuse de vous avoir faussé compagnie si promptement tout à l'heure, mais si le professeur Rogue et Miss Green n'avaient pas reçu l'antidote le plus rapidement possible, les conséquences sur leurs états de santé auraient pu être dramatiques, et surtout, elles auraient été irréversibles. »

-« Bien sûr Miss Granger.» Opina McGonagall. Elle n'avait pas quitté des yeux le corps inerte de l'homme depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la chambre. « Il est évident que vous aillez des priorités.» Termina-t-elle.

Hermione hocha la tête en guise d'approbation. Elle avait maintenant terminé le traitement par onguent de son patient. Se saisissant du drap immaculé, elle couvrit le corps de Rogue jusqu'à son cou, laissant ses bras libres au-dessus du linge. Elle s'éloigna enfin du lit.

Lola, de son côté, regardait le dossier _médicomagique_ de Severus Rogue. Hermione le lui prit des mains afin de le mettre à jour avant d'informer la soignante qu'elle pouvait retourner vaquer à ses occupations.

-« Merci Lola, je vais m'en occuper. » La médicomage l'avait éconduite gentiment, avec un sourire de reconnaissance.  
>La rouge et or commençait à rédiger son compte-rendu lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par la voix chevrotante de son ancienne directrice de maison. Celle-ci s'adressait directement au professeur de potion. Elle semblait ébranlée de le voir ainsi.<p>

-« Severus...Qu'as-tu _encore_ fait ! » Son ton était accusateur, mais s'était sans doute sa façon à elle de cacher ses sentiments de peur mêlés d'impuissance. Elle s'approcha, incertaine, du lit de l'homme. Hermione essaya tant bien que mal de la rassurer, mais elle était elle-même choquée d'avoir entendue la directrice tutoyer l'homme pourtant si froid, associable et antipathique qu'était Severus Rogue.

-« Vous pouvez le toucher si vous le souhaitez. Je pense que vous ne lui ferez pas de mal. De plus, j'ai ajouté à la potion et à l'onguent que je viens de lui administrer de puissants antidouleurs, au bénéfice du doute. » La jeune femme souris à son aînée, se voulant encore une fois rassurante.

Minerva hésitait clairement. Mais finalement, elle ne fit pas un geste. Elle se contenta de commencer, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, une longue diatribe destinée à son collègue, et manifestement ami.

-« Severus Tobias Rogue ! Par Merlin ! Ne pourrais-tu pas cesser, _pour une fois dans ta vie_, de te mettre ainsi en danger ! En quoi le fait de te jeter ainsi devant Miss Green était-il indispensable ? Un bon « protégo » aurait amplement suffi à protéger cette élève de l'explosion ! Et Merlin sait que tu es un sorcier plus que puissant, tu n'aurais eu aucun mal à invoquer ce sort même depuis l'autre bout du parc de Poudlard! Alors pourquoi à t-il fallu que tu te jettes ainsi devant elle ! Ses camarades m'on expliquer en détails ce qui s'était passé dans tes foutus cachots ! Par Merlin Severus ! Tu n'es pas invincible ! Tu as tout intérêt à avoir une bonne explication à me fournir à ton réveil jeune homme ! »

C'était la première fois qu'Hermione voyait son ancienne directrice les larmes aux yeux. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer lors de ses dix dernières années pour que ces deux puissants sorciers ne deviennent aussi proches ?  
>Car de toute évidence, à en croire la façon maternel dont Minerva le réprimandait, ils étaient proches.<p>

Pourtant, la dernière fois qu'Hermione les avaient vue interagir ensemble, elle avait assisté à une bataille rangée en bonne et due forme, entre deux belligérants opposés l'un à l'autre, baguette à la main. Les sorts fusants, Les Professeurs McGonagall et Rogue s'étaient retrouvés dans la grande salle de l'école de magie, combattant l'un contre l'autre. Ce sévère affrontement s'était soldé par la fuite retentissante de Rogue sous les insultes non moins retentissantes de McGonagall.

Hermione ne se formalisa pas. Elle s'approcha de la directrice larmoyante.

-« Professeur McGonagall, est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? Vous souhaitez peut-être boire un thé ? Un café ? Je peux vous proposer un fauteuil si vous le souhaitez. » La jeune femme ne savait tout simplement plus où se mettre ! Elle était extrêmement gênée par la situation. Son honnis professeur mourant d'un côté, et son professeur préféré pleurant de l'autre.

La vieille Gryffondor hocha la tête négativement. Sa cadette lui posa une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule, l'invitant tout de même à prendre place dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait à côté du lit de Rogue. Hermione métamorphosa un morceau de parchemin en un second siège et prit place au côté de ses deux anciens professeurs.

Comme à l'accoutumer, le cerveau de la médicomage tournait à plein régime. Elle se repassait le monologue de la directrice de Poudlard auquel elle venait d'assister. Si elle avait bien compris, Rogue avait fait barrage de son propre corps entre sa jeune élève et le chaudron explosif.  
>C'était courageux. <em>Stupide<em>, certes, mais courageux à n'en pas douter. La question était de savoir pourquoi il avait agi ainsi. Le Rogue qu'elle avait connu ne se souciait aucunement de ses élèves, ni des autres êtres vivants qui avaient l'audace de partager son oxygène.

-« Professeur ? Pouvez-vous me raconter précisément ce qui s'est passé dans les cachots hier matin ? » En Miss-je-sais-tout digne de ce nom, Hermione n'avait pu se retenir plus longtemps de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis la fin d'après-midi. Elle s'empressa d'ajouter, pour se dédouaner. « Cela me permettra peut-être d'avoir une meilleure approche thérapeutique... » Minerva l'observa, septique face à cette excuse, mais répondit.

-« Les élèves du Professeur Rogue, des Gryffondor de cinquièmes années, comme vous l'avez sans doute déjà constaté, se sont présentés dans les cachots à huit heures, pour leurs cour de potion. Severus les a fait entrer dans sa salle avec son inimitable claquement de porte et son éternel tournoiement de cape. Tout se passait comme d'ordinaire en somme. Les élèves m'ont racontée que leur professeur avait plus ou moins aboyé les consignes du jour en inscrivant au tableau la liste des ingrédients nécessaires à la création de la potion de « goutte du mort-vivant ». Dans un calme olympien, d'après eux tout du moins, mais connaissant Rogue je n'en doute pas, tous ses jeunes gens se sont levés pour prendre ce dont ils avaient besoin dans la réserve. »

La directrice fit une pause à ce moment prescrit. Elle semblait à nouveau émue. Et ce flot de paroles ininterrompues l'avait quelque peu essoufflé. Hermione la regardait gentiment, l'encourageant ainsi à poursuivre son récit. Ce qu'elle fit.

« Les Gryffondor ont alors commencé leurs concoctions. C'est peut-être trente minutes après le début du court que tout à dégénérer. Les élèves disent avoir sentis une odeur atroce venant du devant de la classe. Severus était manifestement occupé à _maltraiter_ un élève dans le fond. C'est l'agitation des jeunes qui lui a apparemment fait prendre conscience qu'il y avait un problème. Il s'est alors dirigé à grand pas vers l'avant de la salle. »

Nouvelle pause pour l'animagus. Elle était vraiment chamboulée. Mais maintenant que le récit touchait au but, Hermione, elle, était impatiente d'entendre la suite. La bienséance voulait qu'elle ne presse pas son aînée. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Minerva repris.

« Severus aurait alors rapidement sorti sa baguette, ordonnant dans le même temps à tous les élèves de quitter la salle de classe le plus vite possible. Enfin d'après eux, il aurait plus précisément vociféré quelque chose comme « _DEGAGEZ D'ICI IMMEDIATEMENT BANDE DE DEUMERES INCONSCIENTS !_ » En tout cas, quelle que soit la manière dont il l'a dit, cela a été efficace. S'en serait suivit un genre de _mouvement de foule_, comme disent les moldus. Les élèves se rappellent avoir été bousculés les uns par les autres, et surtout, ils ont vu leur professeure lancer une série de sorts. Moitié de la salle a pu sortir avant l'explosion. Les autres vous ont étés amenés. »

La directrice achevait son histoire la voix brisée. La Maîtresse de potion invoqua deux tasses de thé fumantes. Rien de tel qu'un thé pour remonter le moral de deux Britanniques en plein émois.  
>Elles passèrent ainsi quelques minutes, dans un silence confortable, buvant tranquillement leur thé. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne détournaient le regard de Rogue.<p>

Hermione, Miss-je-sais-tout de son état, et _Miss-je-veut-tout-savoir en devenir_, avait encore une bonne demi-douzaine de questions à poser à la sorcière McGonagall. N'y tenant plus, elle tenta de reprendre la conversation mise en pause. Elle se racla la gorge, hésitante.

« Ghrummm, euh, Professeur McGonagall ? » La vieille femme mit quelques secondes avant de se retourner vers la lionne. Aillant maintenant toute l'attention souhaitée, la médicomage poursuivi. « Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre tout à l'heure, vous reprochiez au Professeur Rogue de s'être _jeté_ devant Miss Green. » Elle avait laissé sa phrase en suspens, attendant une réponse.

-« Humpf ! D'après les Gryffondor, cet inconscient à lancer un premier sortilège pour protéger les élèves qui n'étaient pas encore sortis. Puis il a conjuré un second « protégo » autour du chaudron. Et c'est à ce moment que, pour une raison encore inconnue, cet _illustre imbécile_ a placé son propre corps en guise de bouclier entre le chaudron et Miss Green. La suite, vous la connaissez. »

Hermione était tout simplement abasourdie. Cet homme acariâtre avait fait preuve d'héroïsme à l'état pur. Elle en restait pantoise. Constatant son incrédulité, McGonnagall ajouta.

-« Vous savez, Miss Granger, Severus Rogue n'est pas l'homme que vous pensez connaitre. Vous seriez surprise d'apprendre tout ce qu'il a fait de bien au court de sa vie. Mais je lui laisse le soin de développer cela lui-même s'il en a envie. En attendant, je vous suggère d'en toucher un mot à Monsieur Potter. Je sais parfaitement que vous ne pourrez pas attendre le réveil de Severus, votre curiosité vous rongera avant. Et connaissant Severus, même lorsqu'il sera de nouveau conscient, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il ne vous révèle absolument rien et qu'il vous envoie voir ailleurs s'il y est. » Minerva souris à l'évocation du comportement souvent rustre de son ami.

La médicomage était encore plus interdite suite aux pseudo-révélations de son ancienne directrice de maison. Severus Rogue avait fait des choses bien ? Et que venait faire Harry au milieu de tout cela ? Il avait pourtant été, pour ainsi dire, le _souffre-douleur personnel_ de Rogue durant toute leur scolarité ! Le dîner de ce soir chez les Potter promettait d'être intéressant.

Cependant, l'idée même qu'une potion comme la « goutte du mort-vivant » puisse exploser laissait la Maîtresse de potion tout aussi perplexe. Elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts la classification de tous les élixirs. La « goutte du mort-vivant » était, en effet, considérée comme dangereuse, mais pas à cause des risques d'explosion à proprement parler. Ce qui était dangereux avec cette décoction, c'était le contact physique, quel qu'il soit. Toutefois, avec un encadrement académique adéquat, les élèves ne risquaient en théorie pas grand-chose. Même la manipulation des différents ingrédients isolés ne présentait pas de risque majeur. Alors qu'avait-il bien pu se passer dans cette classe pour qu'une telle catastrophe n'arrive...

Une fois n'est pas coutume, la jeune femme reprit la parole afin d'exposer sa problématique à son interlocutrice. La régente du château n'avait pas pu répondre aux interrogations de la jeune femme. Elle-même n'avait aucune explication.

Après un long moment passé à tergiverser sur tel ou tel hypothèse, et ce, sans résultat probant à la clef, les deux femmes se séparèrent, devant la porte de la chambre de Severus Rogue.

Le directeur de Serpentard quant à lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce durant tout ce temps, hormis ses yeux qui s'agitaient de nouveau sous ses paupières obstinément closes.

Minerva était repartie pour Poudlard. Hermione, elle, était attendue pour dîner chez les Potter.


	8. Chapter 8

Avant de se rendre au dîner chez ses amis, Hermione avait transplané chez elle, non sans avoir laissé de nombreuses instructions à son personnel concernant son principal patient.

Elle était en retard. Harry et Ginny l'attendaient pour 19h30, mais sa discussion avec la Directrice McGonagall au chevet de Rogue s'était éternisée.

La jeune femme prit une douche rapide et s'habilla d'un ensemble tailleur pantalon noir simple. Elle natta ses cheveux sommairement. Ils étaient toujours aussi indomptables après toutes ces années. Hermione avait pourtant essayé tous les produits capillaires sorciers et moldus, en vain.  
>Une fois prête, elle chaussa ses escarpins rouge sang et passa sa cape rouge assortie.<br>Avant de prendre la cheminée, elle passa par le salon pour saluer Kya.

-« Kya, je vais dîner chez les Potter. Je te souhaite une bonne soirée. »

-« Bonne soirée à vous Miss, et saluez les Potter pour moi. » Kya aimait beaucoup Harry et sa famille.  
>L'elfe habitait avec Hermione, et lorsque ses tâches quotidiennes étaient terminées, elle avait librement accès à presque toutes les pièces de la maison. Kya avait sa propre chambre à l'étage, qu'elle avait aménagée comme elle le souhaitait.<p>

-« Je n'y manquerais pas. » Souris Hermione avant de prendre de la poudre de cheminette et de crier « Chez les Potter.» Elle disparut dans les flammes.

Un bruit sourd indiqua à Harry que quelqu'un arrivait par la cheminée. Ce quelqu'un était forcément Hermione. Il se dirigea rapidement vers l'âtre pour la réceptionner à sa sortie. Le jeune brun savait que son amie supportait mal les voyages via cheminée.

La jeune femme atterrit dans les bras accueillants de son hôte. Elle avait la nausée et prit quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Harry lui souriait chaleureusement.

-« Bonsoir Hermione » Il la serra dans ses bras, pour la saluer cette fois, puis l'embrassa sur chaque joue. « Ça va ? »

-« Bonsoir Harry » Elle lui sourit en retour, elle était contente de le voir, cela faisait un petit moment qu'ils n'avaient pas diné ensemble. Leurs vies d'adultes ne leur permettaient pas de se voir aussi souvent qu'ils le souhaitaient. « Je suis désolée d'être en retard, j'étais avec le Professeur McGonagall et je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.» Harry, qui l'avait relâché, lui fit un clin d'œil et la dirigea vers le canapé.

-« Pas de problème Mione, je me doute que vous aviez quelques problèmes à régler ensemble. Nous en parlerons tout à l'heure. Pour le moment, installe-toi, je t'en prie, je vais chercher Ginny, je reviens tout de suite. » Sur ce, il partit vers la cuisine chercher sa femme.

Harry et Ginny s'étaient mariés peu de temps après la guerre. Ils étaient, sans nul doute, faits l'un pour l'autre. Harry avait ensuite commencé à suivre une formation d'Auror au ministère, tandis que Ginny avait entrepris une brillante carrière de joueuse professionnelle de Quidditch. Ils avaient acheté une magnifique demeure au fin fond de l'Écosse, grâce au pécule que les parents d'Harry lui avaient laissé. Quelques années après, la petite Lilly était entrée dans leurs vies, pour leur plus grand bonheur.

Harry revint quelques minutes plus tard accompagné de Ginny. Cette dernière serra longtemps Hermione dans ses bras.

-« Mione ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu as l'air exténué ! Est-ce que tu manges au moins ? » Ginevra Potter avait hérité du caractère inquisiteur de sa mère. Hermione lui répondit avec un grand sourire.

-« Salut Gin ! Je vais bien, ne t'en fait pas. Et toi ? Comment ça va ? Et comment se porte mon futur neveu ? » La questionna-t-elle en posant sa main sur le ventre arrondi de son amie. En effet, Ginny et Harry attendaient leurs seconds enfants, un petit garçon qui devait arriver pour le mois de février.

-« On est en pleine forme tous les deux ! » Ginny avait l'air comblé. Harry pris la parole.

-« Passons à table les filles, le dîner est prêt. » Tous se dirigeaient alors vers la salle à manger.

Les trois amis avaient commencé le dîner en parlant de tout et de rien. Les hôtes racontaient les dernières frasques de Lilly. La petite fille allait bientôt fêter ses six ans et donnait du fils à retordre à ses parents ! Elle avait hérité du caractère disons « _énergique_ » de sa mère, avec les capacités magique de son père. Autant dire que la vie des Potter n'était pas de tout repos ! Hermione adorait la petite.

Ginny et Harry parlèrent aussi leur travail respectif. Harry était devenu le chef des Aurors et Ginny avait mis sa carrière entre parenthèses jusqu'à la naissance du bébé. Au plus grand dam de cette dernière qui s'ennuyait à mourir à la maison, bien que Lilly lui donne largement de quoi s'occuper.  
>Lorsque le dessert fut servi, Harry questionna Hermione quant au but initial de sa visite.<p>

-« Alors dit moi Hermione, que s'est-il passé exactement à Poudlard Hier ? »

-« Il y a eu une explosion dans la classe de Rogue », Répondit Hermione sans lever les yeux de sa part de tarte aux fraises. Harry et Ginny se regardaient, bouche bée.

-« Comment ça une explosion ? » Demanda la rousse, curieuse.

-« On ne sait pas exactement ce qui s'est passé. Le chaudron d'une élève a explosé. Pas le genre de petites explosions auxquelles Neville nous a habitués. Non, là, c'était plutôt une explosion du genre à tuer la moitié des élèves si le Professeur Rogue n'avait pas fait ce qu'il faut à temps. » Les deux jeunes gens fixaient toujours la médicomage, incrédule.

-« Rassure moi Mione, il n'y a pas eu de morts ? » Souffla Harry, inquiet.

-« Non Harry, ils s'en sont tous bien sorti. Tous sauf le Professeur Rogue qui est toujours dans le coma. »

-« Severus est dans le coma !? » Harry s'était redressé sur sa chaise en posant sa question, il semblait alarmé.

-« _Severus _? » Hermione avait tiqué sur la familiarité soudaine d'Harry envers leur honnis professeur. « Depuis quand le Professeur Rogue est-il devenu _Severus_, Harry ? » Elle avait levé un sourcil, un peu à la manière du professeur en question.

-« Tu sais Mione » Ginny répondit à son amie à la place de son époux. « Severus et nous, nous voyons plutôt régulièrement depuis la fin de la guerre. Il a fait tant de choses pour nous tous. Harry et lui sont devenus assez proche en fait. »

-« Comment ça proches ? Tu as passé toute ta jeunesse à faire de la vie de cet homme _un enfer sur terre_, et il te l'a bien rendu si mes souvenirs sont exacts, alors explique-moi comment vous êtes devenus proche. D'ailleurs, McGonagall m'a dit que tu avais sans doute des choses à me raconter à son sujet. Je serais curieuse de les entendre. Elle m'a dit que je risquais d'être surprise... » La Maîtresse de potion était septique, mais sa soif de connaissance prenait le dessus.

-« Bon, je vais essayer d'être clair Mione. Il s'avère que Severus Rogue nous a tous protégé, tout au long de ces années de lutte contre Voldemort. Pour simplifier les choses, il serait peut-être plus judicieux que je te montre directement les souvenirs qu'il m'a transmis le soir de la bataille finale. » Les yeux verts de Harry étaient écarquillés. Il attendait, avec appréhension, la réaction de son amie.

Hermione était éberluée. Harry et Rogue proches ? Rogue ayant un rôle de protecteur durant la guerre ? Elle avait du mal à y croire, et justement, Harry lui proposait des preuves irréfutables. Il fallait qu'elle les voie.

-« Très bien, dans ce cas, montre-moi. » Souffla la lionne.

Harry partit chercher sa pensine dans son bureau. Ils s'installèrent tous les trois dans le salon et le jeune homme entrepris d'extraire ses souvenirs à l'aide de sa baguette.  
>Hermione était sous le choc d'avoir entendu Harry et Ginny parler ainsi de l'homme, qu'eux même, avaient baptisé « <em>le bâtard graisseux des cachots<em> » des années auparavant.

-« C'est quand tu veux Mione.» Le brun lui tendait la pensine en souriant gentiment. Hermione pris une profonde inspiration et plongea la tête dans les volutes argentées.

Elle tourbillonna un moment et se retrouva face à Severus Rogue, à différentes périodes de sa vie.

D'abord enfant, avec Lilly Evans. Puis adolescent, contre les Maraudeurs. Jeune homme, ensuite, rejoignant Voldemort.  
>Elle fut anéantie de voir la douleur de cet homme à la mort de sa Lilly.<br>Hermione vit, pour finir, Severus Rogue adulte, faisant face à Albus Dumbledore. Il promettait au vieil homme de protéger Harry envers et contre tous, en souvenir de Lilly.

Rogue avait été espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix, rendant compte à Dumbledore des agissements de son « maître », tout en faisant croire au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il espionnait pour lui les membres de l'Ordre.

Cette immersion dans les pensées d'Harry, enfin, celles de Rogues plutôt, s'acheva par une ultime révélation. Severus Rogue avait tué Albus Dumbledore à la demande de ce dernier.

-« Ça va Hermione ? » Harry était inquiet. La jeune femme venait de sortir de la pensine. Et ce qu'elle y avait vu avait dû la bouleverser. Le survivant connaissait bien sa meilleure amie. Il savait que derrière cette carapace de femme forte et sûre d'elle se cachait en réalité une jeune femme extrêmement sensible et constamment emprise aux doutes.

La brune hocha la tête, des larmes plein les yeux. Harry la prit encore une fois dans ses bras et la serra forts. Ce moment de réconfort dura quelques minutes, puis ils se rassirent.

-« Raconte-moi tout Harry. S'il te plaît. Je veux comprendre. » Hermione était presque suppliante. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Toutes ses certitudes venaient de s'envoler. Le survivant se tourna vers elle et lui saisit les mains.

-« Quand Ron et moi t'avons laissé avec lui dans la cabane hurlante le soir de la grande bataille, je suis allé dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour regarder les souvenirs de Rogue dans la pensine, comme il me l'avait demandé. C'est grâce à cela que j'ai sus que j'étais moi-même un Horcruxe. Si Severus ne m'avait pas donné ses souvenirs à temps, je serais mort à l'heure actuelle et Voldemort régnerait sur le monde magique. » Les trois amis frissonnèrent à cette image. Après une courte pause, Harry repris.

« C'est après la victoire que je suis retourné, seul, dans la cabane hurlante. Je voulais revoir mon protecteur une dernière fois. Je pensais qu'il était mort, mais je voulais tout de même le remercier pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous. Imagine ma surprise lorsque je suis entré et que j'ai trouvé la pièce complétement vide. J'ai appris quelque jours plus tard qu'il avait été transporté,_ Merlin sait comment_, à Saint-Mangouste. » Hermione rougit à cette réplique. Elle inspira et dit, en plongeant son regard intense dans celui de son ami.

-« Harry, c'est moi qui ai fait le transplanage d'escorte de Rogue à Saint-Mangouste ce soir-là. » Elle baissait les yeux à présent.

-« Mione ? C'est toi qui as secouru Severus ? » Ginny était abasourdie.

-« Euh...Oui. Vous comprenez, je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir comme ça, tout seul, dans une cabane sordide. Il fallait au moins que j'essaie de faire quelque chose. Tout traitre qu'il était, enfin, qu'il n'était pas vraiment, d'après ce que je crois comprendre, avait le droit à un minimum d'aide. » Pour toute réponse, Harry la serra une fois de plus dans ses bras. Il reprit ensuite son récit.

-« Après l'avoir finalement retrouvé, je passais chaque jour à l'hôpital pour voir comment il allait. Les premières semaines ont été difficiles pour lui, il souffrait beaucoup. Il lui a fallu au total plus d'un an pour se remettre complétement. Le connaissant, tu imagines que nous ne sommes pas devenus _proche_, comme ça, du jour au lendemain. Il m'a envoyé sur les roses une bonne centaine de fois avant d'enfin daigner m'écouter. Bref, pour faire court, c'est grâce à ses nombreuses visites que nous avons appris à nous connaitre vraiment. Petit à petit, j'ai découvert qui est _le vrai_ Severus Rogue et je peux te dire que c'est l'homme le plus loyal et le plus courageux que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Depuis, Severus et moi, nous voyons régulièrement. Il m'aide parfois dans mon travail. Certains Mangemorts font encore des leurs, Severus m'aide à les identifier. Il a été lui-même la cible de plusieurs attaques sporadiques depuis la fin de la guerre.»

-« Mais Harry ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais parlé de tout ça ?! Rogue et toi ? Les Mangemorts ? Je sais bien qu'ils en restent, je traite parfois certaines de leurs victimes, mais je ne pensais pas que tu été si impliqué. » Hermione était maintenant émue et en colère.

-« Ecoute Mione, tu as fui le pays immédiatement après la guerre, pour des raisons qui te son propre. Tu étais en France et on ne s'est pas beaucoup vues pendant tes années d'études. En plus, je ne voyais pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet. Je n'ai parlé de la relation _quasi-amicale_ que j'ai avec Severus à personne, à part bien sûr à Ginny. De son côté, Severus en aurait vaguement touché deux mots au Professeur McGonagall. Je te rassure, ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'avère finalement être un homme bon qu'il est plus sociable pour autant. » Harry souriait à cette remarque. « Et pour ce qui est des Mangemorts, je ne suis pas censé parler de mon travail en dehors du ministère. » Le brun était assez gêné. Il savait que son amie vivait mal le fait qu'on lui cache des choses. Hermione, elle, était complètement perdue. Elle avait une somme importante d'information à digérer.

-« Ok Harry. Écoute, je comprends, enfin, je vais m'y efforcer, mais on en reparlera plus tard si tu veux bien. Je vais rentrer me coucher maintenant. Ce dîner était un peu trop _intense_ à mon goût. Entre vos pensées à tous les deux à analyser et tes révélations, ça fait beaucoup à assimiler, même pour une _Miss-je-sais-tout_ comme moi. Je pense que je vous reverrais plus tard à Saint-Mangouste. Monsieur Rogue est mon patient depuis qu'il a été amené à l'hôpital. »

-« D'accord Mione. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé avant, mais vraiment, je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir. Ginny et moi passerons à l'hôpital demain. Nous avons rendez-vous avec le gynécomage de toute façon. On en profitera pour aller rendre visite à Severus. » Harry étreignit son amie pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, imité quelque instant plus tard par sa femme. Hermione repartit aussitôt par la cheminée

L'ex Gryffondor arriva dans l'âtre de sa chambre. Après que son estomac ai repris sa place initiale, elle décida qu'un bain était une bonne idée.

Tout en faisant couler l'eau, son cerveau avait commencé le long travail d'analyse qui l'attendait. Le « _méchant_ » Severus Rogue n'était finalement pas si mauvais que ça d'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir ce soir, et d'après les confidences d'Harry. Il allait falloir à Hermione bien plus qu'un bain et un verre de vin pour terminer son introspection.

Après plus d'une heure passée à disséquer, ou plutôt à commencer de dégrossir, ces nouvelles informations, la Maitresse de potion se décida enfin à sortir de l'eau dans laquelle elle pataugeait, pour finalement aller se coucher. Demain, une nouvelle journée de durs labeurs l'attendait.

Après s'être séchée, Hermione passa un débardeur et un (mini) short noir. C'était un ensemble de pyjamas que sa mère lui avait offert à noël dernier. Il était un peu osé, mais la jeune femme le trouvait confortable et aimait dormir dedans.

Elle quitta la salle de bain et regagna sa chambre. La lionne posa sa baguette sur sa table de chevet et se glissa sous les draps. C'était pour elle un des meilleurs moments de la journée. Elle pouvait enfin se détendre.  
>Ses muscles se relâchaient, uns à uns. Hermione sentait le sommeil la gagner, petit à petit. Son cœur et sa respiration ralentissaient. Merlin qu'elle se sentait bien.<p>

Tout à coup, des étincelles vertes et un puissant son sortirent de sa baguette. Hermione fit un saut monumental dans son lit ! Elle était au bord de _l'infarctus_ ! L'adrénaline inondait son corps et son sang battait fort à ses tympans !

Il lui fallut moins d'une demi-seconde pour réagir. C'était l'alarme qu'elle avait invoquée au cas où Rogue se réveillerait. Elle saisit immédiatement sa baguette et la seconde d'après, elle avait disparu.

La destination du transplanage d'Hermione était la chambre de Severus Rogue. Moins d'une minute après que l'alarme ne se soit déclenchée, la médicomage était sur le pas de la porte de son patient.

Elle trouva Severus Rogue gisant dans son lit, les yeux mi-clos. Le tube en plastique qui se trouvait initialement dans sa gorge était maintenant fermement serré, ensanglanté, dans la main droite de l'homme.

-« _Merde_ ! » Jura Hermione.


	9. Chapter 9

Quelque chose me fait mal à la gorge, je n'arrive pas à respirer. Tout mon corps me fait souffrir. Je tente de lever la main vers mon cou. Peut-être ai-je été blessé ? Je peine à bouger mon bras, mais j'étouffe ! Mes doigts effleurent un genre de tube qui a l'air de sortir de ma bouche. Essayerait-on de me tuer ?_ Encore ? _Je tire dessus avec toutes les forces qu'il me reste. Mon bras retombe lourdement. Je sens entre mes doigts ce corps étranger.  
>Une nouvelle douleur m'assaille au niveau de la gorge, aigüe, lancinante. J'ai un goût de sang dans la bouche.<p>

Je force mes paupières à s'ouvrir, mais elles ne m'obéissent qu'à moitié. La lumière m'agresse la rétine. Après quelques instants, j'aperçois des murs blancs. Tout, autour de moi, semble de cette couleur.  
>Merlin, que se passe-t-il ? Où suis-je ?<p>

Mes yeux se referment d'eux même. Je n'ai plus assez de force pour les maintenir ouverts. Mes oreilles sifflent, mais j'entends tout de même un « POP », ce son distinctif du transplanage. Mon hypothétique tortionnaire est-il de retour ? J'aimerais regarder pour m'en assurer, mais je n'y parviens pas...

J'entends des pas feutrés s'approcher. Mon ouïe, aiguisée après des années d'espionnage, est toujours aussi fiable. Mon cœur s'emballe, l'adrénaline se déverse dans mon système. Je suis absolument incapable de me défendre. Mes yeux s'entrouvrent à nouveau, me laissant apercevoir une silhouette fine. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, la personne qui s'approche de moi est quasiment _nue_… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel, par Merlin ! Sa peau blanche est simplement couverte, a certain endroit, d'un tissu noir. Peut-être que je rêve finalement...Tout ceci est très _flou_.

Des mains fines se posent doucement de chaque côté de mon visage. Je comprends que ce n'est pas un rêve. J'aimerais pouvoir me débattre, m'extirper de cette emprise. Je lutte, mais mon corps me résiste.

Je ressens une légère caresse sur ma joue droite. Une caresse !? Pourquoi mon agresseur me caresserait il ? Décidément, quelqu'un me fait une mauvaise blague ! Je ne vois pas d'autre explication !

Je dois à tout prix réouvrir les yeux. Je m'y efforce, encore et encore. Ils se décident finalement à m'obéir, un peu. Après les quelques seconds nécessaires à adapter ma vue à la lumière, j'aperçois vaguement, entre mes paupières à demi closes, une épaisse masse de cheveux. Ils semblent bruns. Je distingue grossièrement les traits du visage de l'intrus. Ils sont fins, doux, féminins, angéliques.

Un ultime effort, je me concentre. Il faut impérativement que je voie ses yeux. Les yeux ne sont-ils pas le reflet de l'âme ? Je dois savoir si cette personne me veut du mal. Mes muscles se crispent, j'ai mal, vraiment mal. L'emprise de ces mains douces sur mon visage se resserrent légèrement. Nous y sommes. Mon bourreau va porter l'estocade. Je retiens mon souffle.

Deux yeux chocolat plongent dans les miens. J'entends que l'on me murmure à l'oreille, « Monsieur Rogue, calmez-vous. Vous êtes à l'hôpital. Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal ». Cette voix, incontestablement féminine, ne m'est pas inconnue. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, ces quelques mots m'apaisent et je replonge dans les abysses de l'inconscience.

Après quelques secondes interminables où Hermione était restée figer sur le pas de la porte, elle se décida enfin à s'approcher de Rogue. Il avait arraché lui-même le tube qui l'aidait à respirer. Elle devait entreprendre toute une série de sorts d'examens, mais son patient semblait agité.

La lionne se rapprocha encore un peu de l'homme. Puis, elle posa délicatement ses mains de part et d'autre du visage du vert et argent. Elle le sentit se raidir à ce contact. Dans le but de l'apaiser, la jeune femme caressa la joue droite de Severus Rogue du bout du pouce.  
>Les yeux onyx de l'homme s'encrèrent dans ceux, chocolat, de la rouge et or. Elle se pencha alors à l'oreille de son ancien Maître de potion pour lui murmurer, calmement.<p>

-« Monsieur Rogue, calmez-vous. Vous êtes à l'hôpital. Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal. » Ces quelques mots ont eu l'effet escompté. Rogue s'était visiblement détendue, ses paupières s'étaient refermées.

La médicomage garda ses mains sur le visage de son patient encore quelques instants. Le temps nécessaire pour elle, de se calmer, et, pour le taux l'adrénaline secrétée par son organisme, de se réguler.  
>Elle se redressa enfin, expirant le souffle qu'elle avait retenu depuis que l'alarme avait retenti.<p>

Hermione fit un pas en arrière. Elle regardait le thorax de l'homme se soulever, doucement, régulièrement, sans aucune aide mécanique cette fois.

Cherchant sa baguette dans sa manche afin de commencer son expertise, la rouge et or se rappela, mortifiée, qu'elle n'avait _pas_ de manche...Elle était arrivée dans la chambre de Rogue en pyjamas. Enfin, pyjamas n'était sans doute pas le terme le plus approprié pour qualifier les deux minuscules morceaux de tissu noir qui lui couvraient à peine les seins et les fesses. « Oh Merlin ! Mais quelle conne ! Heureusement pour moi qu'il est toujours inconscient. » Pensa la brune. Elle était morte de honte de s'être ainsi présentée au chevet de l'un de ses malades.

L'ex Gryffondor attrapa rapidement un drap blanc qui était posé sur la table de chevet de Rogue. D'un coup de baguette (qu'elle avait finalement retrouvé coincée dans l'élastique de son mini short), elle métamorphosa le linge en une robe de médicomage. D'ordinaire, Hermione portait des robes de travail rouge sang surfilées d'or, en hommage à son ancienne maison, mais tant pis, aujourd'hui, elle allait faire une exception.

Une fois décemment vêtue, la Maîtresse de potion passa plusieurs fois sa baguette au-dessus du corps de son patient, tout en prononçant divers sorts de diagnostic. Le halo de lumière verte avait gagné en intensité. Son état s'était nettement amélioré, bien qu'à cause de son auto-extubation, Rogue avait provoqué quelques lésions au niveau de sa gorge. Un coup de baguette suffit à Hermione pour régler ce problème.

Les constantes vitales du directeur de Serpentard étaient bonnes, compte tenu des circonstances. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille.

Hermione décida de passer le reste de la nuit dans le fauteuil, à côté du lit de Rogue. Elle voulait le surveiller et être présente, au cas où...  
>Installée le plus confortablement possible, la sorcière s'enroula dans une couverture et se cala en boule au fond de son couchage de fortune. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'allait pas dormir d'un profond sommeil, mais elle avait tout de même besoin de se reposer un peu. La journée promettait d'être longue.<p>

Plusieurs fois au court de la nuit, la médicomage avait été tirée de son pseudo-sommeil par le son de la voix de son ancien professeur. Apparemment, il rêvait. Il était agité. Elle avait cru entendre qu'il parlait d'un ange, mais la voix de l'homme été trop rauque et trop inaudible pour qu'Hermione ne le comprenne vraiment.

Severus errait à l'orée de la conscience. Son corps le faisait toujours souffrir, mais il avait fait de la douleur une amie proche durant toutes ces années au service de Voldemort. S'il la ressentait, cela signifiait qu'il était toujours bien vivant.  
>Il luttait pour ouvrir les yeux, pour bouger, pour parler, cependant son corps refusait obstinément de lui obéir. Le vert et argent se laissa emporter par le sommeil.<p>

Ses rêves l'emportèrent inexorablement vers une silhouette. C'était celle d'une femme, brune, au trois quart nue, entourée d'un halo lumineux blanc, immaculé, étincelant.  
>Était-ce un fantasme ? Severus n'avait pas pour habitude de fantasmer. S'il convoitait quelque chose, <em>ou quelqu'un<em>, il se débrouillait toujours pour l'obtenir.  
>Les traits du visage de la femme présente dans son rêve étaient indistincts, mais Rogue pouvait tout de même voir clairement deux grands yeux chocolat. Ce regard était intense et chaleureux. Le Maître de potion se sentait étrangement bien en compagnie de ce songe. Ses yeux onyx plongèrent dans ceux, noisette, de sa visiteuse. C'était un ange. <em>Son<em> ange. _Son ange gardien_.

Il voulait la toucher, la serrer, la sentir contre lui. Il ne doutait pas que tout contact serait salvateur. Néanmoins, plus il s'approchait, plus cet ange s'évaporait. Il devait la retenir ! Il l'appela, « mon ange ».  
>Une nouvelle douleur à la gorge le sortit de ce merveilleux rêve, le ramenant brutalement à la douloureuse réalité.<p>

Ce sont les bruits émis par les mouvements de drap qui éveillèrent définitivement Hermione. Le jour se levait. La lumière du soleil perçait doucement à travers la fenêtre.  
>On y était, Severus Rogue allait probablement se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre. Le cœur de l'ex Gryffondor fit alors une embardée inexpliquée. Une nouvelle fois, le stress s'emparait d'elle.<p>

La Maîtresse de potion se redressa dans le fauteuil, attentive au moindre mouvement de son patient. Le patient su-ci nommé, quant à lui, bougeait de plus en plus et quelques sons incompréhensibles sortaient à nouveau de sa bouche. Hermione était tellement aux aguets qu'elle s'était avancée sur son siège, à tel point qu'elle manqua de peu d'en tomber.

Les paupières de Severus papillonnèrent plusieurs fois. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, l'ex Gryffondor avait bondi de son fauteuil et s'était placée au pied du lit de son patient. Elle avait arrangée sa tenue du mieux possible, tenter de lisser les plis de ses robes de fortune, et relevée magiquement sa masse de cheveux en un vague chignon. Elle voulait avoir l'air le plus professionnel possible.

Deux yeux noirs, d'une intensité inégalée, venaient de s'ouvrir. Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et attendit la sentence... Elle appréhendait ces retrouvailles. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait appris la veille par Harry, Ginny, et Minerva McGonagall, la jeune femme ne doutait pas que son ancien professeur de potion était toujours aussi _infect_ ! En tout cas, elle ne doutait pas qu'il le serait toujours _avec elle_, tout du moins. Il était peu probable qu'il l'accueille chaleureusement, la remerciant de son efficacité et de son professionnalisme...

Durant quelques instants, Le Serpentard fixa le plafond. Hormis ses yeux, tout son corps était immobile. Après une minute, il redressa légèrement la tête. Son regard croisa instantanément celui de la jeune femme brune qui se tenait, rigide, les bras derrière le dos, au pied de son lit. À cette vision, Severus se figea.

Ils se toisaient ainsi quelques secondes, peut-être quelques minutes. Hermione affrontait ce regard scrutateur, la tête haute, ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre, ne baissant pas les yeux.  
>Son patient la fixait avec un regard plus noir qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Ses pupilles s'étaient considérablement rétrécies, sa mâchoire était serrée et ses lèvres formaient une fine ligne rosée.<br>_« Ça, ça sent pas bon ! »_ Pensa Hermione. Elle n'en menait pas large, mais n'en laissait rien paraître.

Le professeur de potion prit une profonde inspiration. Après l'avoir retenu quelques instants, il expira lentement. D'une voix aussi profonde que d'habitude, bien que plus rauque après ces quelques jours d'inactivité, il souffla, d'un calme trompeur.

-« Par Merlin, Granger ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? »

Hermione eut un imperceptible mouvement de recul. En réalité, elle avait reçu cette phrase comme elle aurait reçu une gifle. Elle se ressaisit avant de répondre. Elle ne voulait pas que sa voix tremble face à cet homme. Le plus gentiment possible, elle répondit.

-« Bonjour Monsieur Rogue » La pauvre sorcière n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin.

-« C'est _PROFESSEUR _Rogue, Granger ! » La voix de Severus était déjà beaucoup moins calme.

Hermione perdit tout contrôle. S'en était trop ! Elle venait de passer les dernières soixante-douze heures à s'inquiéter pour cet homme et à s'échiner pour lui sauver la vie, et lui, _Monsieur le Professeur et Maître de potion Severus Rogue_, avec toute sa verve légendaire, venait de l'agresser deux fois en moins de dix secondes.  
>Elle ne s'était pas trompée, il était toujours aussi ignoble !<br>C'est avec le plus d'arrogance possible que la lionne reprit.

-« Vous n'êtes plus mon professeur ! m_onsieur_ ! » Et voilà, à peine trois minutes que Rogue était réveillé et une joute verbale venait déjà de s'engager entre eux.

-« C'est un titre honorifique Granger !» Cette fois, c'est le Serpentard qui n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

-« Auquel je ne suis pas tenu de me soumettre en dehors du cadre académique. Et au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas encore remarqué, vous n'êtes actuellement pas dans une école, mais dans un hôpital, _monsieur_. » Elle avait bien insisté sur ce dernier mot.  
>Rogue serra une nouvelle fois la mâchoire. Après avoir pris une longue inspiration, sans doute pour se maîtriser, il répondit.<p>

-« Il me semble vous avoir demandé ce que vous faite ici, Granger. Peut-être est-il nécessaire de vous rappeler que _je n'aime pas_ avoir à me répéter. »

-« C'est _GUERISSEUR _Granger. » Hermione jubilait intérieurement. « Voilà enfin de quoi le faire taire » Songea-t-elle. Rogue, quant à lui, était vert de rage. Aussi vert que sa maison à Poudlard !

-« Je me vois contraint de constater que vous êtes toujours aussi insupportable ! » Severus n'allait certainement pas se rabaisser à appeler cette gamine « Guérisseur » tout de même !

-« Et je me vois contrainte de faire le même constat en ce qui vous concerne, _monsieur_. » Elle faisait d'une pierre deux coups. Elle continuait de le narguer en l'appelant monsieur et elle lui rendait la monnaie de sa pièce pour ce qui est de l'insulte.

Des yeux noirs et chocolat s'affrontaient sauvagement, ce défiants. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait rendre les armes.  
>Ne quittant pas se combat visuel, Hermione reprit.<p>

-« Comme je tentais de vous _l'exposer_ avant que vous ne m'interrompiez grossièrement, vous êtes en ce moment à l'hôpital de Saint-Mangouste et _je_ suis _votre_ guérisseur. Nous sommes le mercredi 8 octobre. Vous avez été admis dans mon service lundi 6, suite à un accident de potion survenue dans l'une de vos classes. À votre arrivé, votre état était plus que critique. Nous avons dû redoubler d'efforts afin de vous maintenir en vie. J'ai notamment dû utiliser sur vous une technique moldu qu'on appelle « intubation » pour vous permettre de continuer de respirer. Après avoir réduit vos fractures et traités vos diverses lésions, j'ai reçu les informations concernant la potion à l'origine de l'explosion. Suite à quoi j'ai _moi-même_ confectionné un antidote. Je vous l'ai administré immédiatement par voie orale et cutanée, endiguant ainsi les effets de la potion sur votre organisme. »

Hermione avait bombé le torse et redresser la tête au fil de sa narration. Elle avait volontairement utilisé des termes médicomagiques. D'ordinaire, elle simplifiait ses explications pour que celles-ci soient compréhensibles de tous. Mais là, elle s'était fait une joie de clouer le bec de cet odieux personnage en lui démontrant qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement son sujet, et que dans _son_ hôpital, c'est _elle_ qui détenait le _pouvoir_. La jeune femme savourait cette petite revanche.

Rogue n'avait pas cillé pendant l'exposer de la Miss-je-sais-tout de service. Il ne l'avait pas lâché une seconde du regard. Regard qu'il avait rendu aussi froid que la glace, soit dit en passant.  
>Il la trouvait toujours aussi cavalière, mais il devait bien admettre qu'elle avait l'air de savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Enfin, il se l'avouerait peut-être un jour à lui-même, mais, même sous la torture, il était inenvisageable qu'il en fasse part à qui que ce soit.<p>

Faisant abstraction de cette dernière conclusion, le cerveau de Severus tournait à plein régime. Il ne se rappelait pas précisément ce qui s'était passé dans les cachots. Ses souvenirs étaient comme maintenus dans le brouillard et il avait un mal de tête terrible. Il porta ses doigts à ses tempes lorsque l'insupportable je-sais-tout ouvrit la bouche à nouveau.

-« Vous avez mal ? »Hermione devait quand même assumer son rôle de médicomage. Si son patient souffrait, elle devait y remédier. Après tout, elle le lui avait promis, lorsqu'il était inconscient, et la lionne tenait toujours ses promesses.

-« Toutes mes félicitations pour votre _inestimable_ sens de la déduction Granger. 5 points pour Gryffondor. Mais si vous continuer à me faire profiter du son horrible de votre voix, je ne suis pas certain que mon état ne s'améliore. » Après avoir offert son fameux rictus sarcastique à la jeune femme, Rogue avait fermé les yeux et se massait le crâne.

Hermione pinça les lèvres pour ne pas le démolir verbalement. Elle avait un minimum de retenue à avoir en tant que professionnelle. Et bien qu'elle refuse de l'admettre, elle était toujours très impressionnée face à cet homme.  
>La Maîtresse de potion prit une profonde inspiration, ravalant ainsi toutes ses émotions, et sortit une seconde dans le couloir. Elle revint dans la chambre du vert et argent avec quelques fioles d'élixir entre les doigts. Elle en tendit une à Rogue.<p>

-« Tenez, buvez ça. C'est une potion antidouleur. » Son patient la fixait, soupçonneux. « Rassurez-vous, c'est moi qui l'ai faite. » Conclut-elle.

-« Si c'est vous qui l'avez faite, je ne vois _vraiment_ pas de quoi être rassuré. » Il avait répondu le plus dédaigneusement possible. La jeune femme rassembla tout son self-control pour ne pas lui faire avaler la potion de force, _fiole comprise !_

-« Vous apprendrez, _Monsieur_, qu'en plus d'être la chef du service médicomagique d'urgence de cet hôpital, j'occupe _également_ le poste de Maîtresse de potion. » Une fois de plus, elle avait répondu avec toute l'effronterie dont elle était capable.

-« Grand bien vous face Granger. Je vois que vous vous sentez toujours obligée d'étaler vos maigres réussites aux yeux de tous.» Severus venait de faire preuve de la méchanceté gratuite dont il était coutumier. Il voulait absolument lui rabattre le caquet.  
>La sorcière était au bord des larmes.<p>

-« Par Merlin ! Mais vous êtes l'être le plus acariâtre, infecte et odieux que je connaisse ! Vous êtes tout simplement _INSUPPORTABLE_! » Et voilà, elle avait craqué !

-« Je vous rassure Granger, la réciprocité de ses ressentiments est avérée depuis bien longtemps déjà. » Rogue n'avait pu s'empêcher d'avoir un rictus mesquin en disant cette phrase. Il voyait l'ex Gryffondor devenir aussi rouge qu'un bus londonien. Ce dont il se délectait, évidemment.

Hermione quant à elle, voulait couper court à cette conversation. Elle était entrée dans une colère noire. L'ingratitude et la véhémence de cet homme la faisaient sortir de ses gonds !  
>Il n'avait aucune reconnaissance pour le travail que son équipe et elle avaient fourni pour lui sauver la vie. Et au-delà de cela, il n'avait aucun respect pour quiconque ! Elle n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir de craquer d'avantage devant lui. <em>« C'est vraiment un sale con ! »<em> Hurla-t-elle en elle-même.

-« _Buvez_ ! » Elle avait ordonné, mâchoire serrée, défient son patient du regard. Après quelques instants d'un nouvel affrontement visuel, Rogue se décida enfin à avaler le contenu de la fiole. « Reposez-vous maintenant. Je repasserais plus tard. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, faites appel à une infirmière. Bonne journée, m_onsieur_. »

Hermione avait quitté promptement la chambre du Serpentard, sans attendre de réponse. De toute façon, il n'aurait certainement pas daigné lui en donner une.


	10. Chapter 10

Enfermée dans son bureau, la lionne fulminait. Rogue avait été absolument odieux avec elle, comme à son habitude finalement. McGonagall et Harry lui avaient assuré que le Serpentard était en fait un homme bien. Mais manifestement, ces deux-là n'avaient pas la même définition d'un _« homme bien »_ qu'Hermione...  
>Malgré les dix années qui s'étaient écoulées, la rouge et or se sentait toujours comme une élève face à son ancien professeur de potion. Pourtant, elle était désormais aussi qualifiée que lui dans ce domaine et l'était beaucoup plus dans celui de la médicomagie. Elle aurait dû lui tenir tête d'avantage.<p>

Hermione manquait cruellement de confiance en elle. Elle avait vraiment été affectée par l'agressivité de son patient. Tout au long de ses années d'études à Poudlard, la Gryffondor avait toujours tout fait pour gagner la reconnaissance de ses professeurs, et notamment, celle du Professeur Rogue.  
>Malgré tous les efforts que la sorcière avait fournis, le Serpentard c'était toujours montré des plus dédaigneux avec elle.<br>Les larmes commençaient à s'accumuler dangereusement aux coins des yeux de la médicomage. C'était des larmes de colère bien sûr, mais aussi de déception, de tristesse et de frustration.  
>La jeune femme dû se ressaisir lorsque l'on frappa à la porte de son bureau.<p>

-« Entrez. » Hermione avait parlé sèchement. Elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur.  
>La porte s'ouvrit sur Harry.<p>

-« Salut Mione ! » Lui était toujours aussi enjoué. Il se rembrunit en voyant la tête déconfite de son amie. « Tout va bien Hermione ? »

-« Bonjour Harry. Oui tout va bien. Et toi ? Comment vas-tu ? Où est Ginny ? »

-« Elle attend le gynécomage avec Lilly, je vais les rejoindre ensuite mais je voulais d'abord passer voir comment tu allais. Et je vois que, manifestement, tu n'es pas au mieux de ta forme. » Harry fronça les sourcils. C'était sa fameuse grimace qui voulait dire _« lâche le morceau Granger ! »_

-« Écoute Harry, je n'ai quasiment pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Nuit que j'ai passée au chevet de ton _ami _Severus Rogue, soit dit en passant. Il s'est réveillé ce matin. » Elle avait répondu avec une lassitude non feinte. Le survivant écarquilla les yeux.

-« C'est super ! Comment va-t-il ? » Lui répondit le brun, un immense sourire illuminant son visage.

-« Il est absolument infect, ignoble, hautain, agressif et détestable. Je suppose donc qu'il se porte _à merveille_. » Hermione avait une moue dégoûté peinte sur le visage. Harry, lui, souriait de nouveau.

-« Tu as sans doute raison. Et à voir la tête que tu fais, j'en conclus que vos retrouvailles ne se sont pas vraiment bien passées, n'est-ce pas ? »  
>Hermione souffla avant de répondre.<p>

-« Pas vraiment non. Je me suis littéralement fait _pourrir!_ Il n'a pas cessé de me rabrouer, avec des « Granger » à chaque fin de phrase. Je me suis senti quinze ans plus jeune entrain de me faire _engueuler par mon prof !_ » La lionne était découragée. Elle reprit. « Vous m'avez tous soutenu que c'était finalement quelqu'un de bien, mais croit moi Harry, ce n'ai pas à quelqu'un de bien que j'aie eu à faire ce matin. »

-« Je suis désolé Mione. » Harry avait une mine contrite. « Je vais aller le voir et lui en parler. »

-« Oh non, tu ne vas rien faire du tout. Ça ne sera absolument pas nécessaire, Harry. Je vais me contenter de faire mon travail. Mais dès qu'il n'aura plus besoin de soins, je jure devant Merlin en personne que je le réexpédierais _moi-même_ dans ses cachots ! Et à coup de baguette s'il le faut ! »  
>Harry eut un rictus amusé devant l'air vindicatif de sa meilleure amie.<p>

-« Tu sais Mione, Severus n'est pas aussi horrible que ce qu'il veut bien le laisser croire. Il faut simplement creuser un peu pour rencontrer cet homme bien dont nous t'avons parlé hier. »

-« Après l'aperçu que j'ai eu ce matin, je t'assure que je n'ai pas _du tout_ envie de creuser, Harry. »

-« Pourtant tu devrais. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup Severus et toi. » Le survivant souriait.

-« Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Par Merlin ! Harry ! Dis-moi que je n'ai rien de semblable à cet horrible personnage ! » Les yeux de la médicomage manquaient de lui sortir de la tête !

-« Je t'assure que si Mione. Vous êtes tous les deux extrêmement loyaux, courageux, déterminés, intelligents, assidues, passionnés, et j'en passe. Mais au-delà de cela, vous êtes tous les deux foncièrement bons. »  
>Harry arborait un air goguenard. Sa meilleure amie, quant à elle, était simplement stupéfaite. À tel point qu'elle semblait en avoir perdu la capacité de parler. Le brun reprit.<br>« Je vais retrouver Ginny et Lilly et nous passerons voir Severus après. À toute à l'heure Mione. »

Harry venait de quitter son bureau et Hermione était toujours scotchée sur sa chaise. Des points communs avec Severus Rogue ? Et puis quoi encore ! Harry _débloquait_ complètement !

Severus était toujours dans son lit. Il bouillait intérieurement suite à sa « rencontre » avec Miss-je-sais-tout. Quelle gamine insupportable ! Après toutes ces années, elle n'avait pas changé. Toujours à vouloir se démarquer, faire mieux que tout le monde, prouver à tous qu'elle était la meilleure dans tout ce qu'elle entreprend.  
>Miss « <em>je suis chef de service<em> », Miss « _je suis Maîtresse de potion_ », Miss « _je vous ai sauvé la vie_.»  
>Cette dernière révélation tournait en boucle dans la tête du vert et argent. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie.<p>

Soudain, un flash-back lui revint en mémoire. Il se souvenait de son rêve de la veille. L'ange gardien de ses songes ressemblait étrangement à cette horripilante sorcière. Severus eut vite fait d'écarter cette possibilité. Il s'était senti tellement bien en compagnie de cet ange qu'il était tout bonnement impossible que celui-ci ai quoi que ce soit à voir avec Granger ! Il ne supportait pas cette gamine, alors comment éprouver du « plaisir » en sa compagnie ? C'était inconcevable.

Severus redirigea rapidement ses pensées vers l'accident de potion. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Il se souvenait avoir fait entrer les abrutis de Gryffondor dans ses cahots, avoir inscrit la liste d'ingrédients au tableau, avoir ordonné au élèves de commencer la confection de la « goutte du mort-vivant ».  
>Il se rappelait que tous c'étaient exécutés sans broncher. Le vert et argent avait commencé a déambulé dans la classe, jetant un œil aux potions de ces cornichons décérébrés.<br>Le Serpentard se souvenait qu'ensuite, il avait commencé à morigéner un élève, encore plus incompétent que les autres, au fond de la classe, lorsque des bruits et une odeur inhabituelle s'était fait entendre à l'avant. Il avait vite compris que quelque chose d'anormal se passait.

Severus se remémorait les ordres d'évacuations aboyés, les sorts de protections érigés, puis, lorsqu'il s'était suffisamment rapproché de la source de l'odeur infecte, il se souvenait avoir vu, là, sur la paillasse de l'élève, une fiole de couleur suspecte.  
>Il savait que malgré les nombreux sortilèges de protections qu'il avait invoqués, l'explosion semblait inévitable. Il se rappela que la seule solution qui s'était offerte à lui afin d'éviter le drame, avait été de protéger Miss Green avec son propre corps.<p>

_Décidément, ses élèves allaient finir par le tuer._

La question était de savoir pourquoi la fiole de racine d'asphodèle en poudre, qui était verte d'ordinaire, avait eu à ce moment précis une couleur ocre.

Le Maître de potion étiquetait lui-même ses fioles. Il était très assidu et aucune erreur n'était envisageable. Alors comment une fiole, de ce qui paraissait être de la poudre de dard de scroutts à pétard s'était-elle retrouvée intitulé « racine d'asphodèle » ?

L'arrivée d'Harry Potter dans sa chambre sortit Severus de ses réflexions.

-« Bonjour Severus, comment te sens-tu ? » Harry souriait en s'approchant du lit de son ami.

-« Harry. » Le Serpentard hocha la tête cérémonieusement. « Comme tu peux le constater, je suis au mieux de ma forme... » Dit-il, sarcastique. Le survivant sourit à nouveau. Il aimait ce trait de caractère chez son ancien professeur, enfin, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient appris à se connaitre.

-« Ça te manquait tant que ça de ne pas être mourant ? » Harry retenait difficilement un éclat de rire.

-« Très drôle Potter ! » Severus avait lui-même un semblant de rictus amusé qui se dessinait au coin des lèvres.

-« Sérieusement Severus, comment ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ? » Le brun avait repris un air sérieux.

-« J'ai connu mieux, mais j'ai également connu bien pire. Je pense que d'ici quelques jours, je serais de nouveau sur pied. Grâce aux _inestimables_ talents de _ton amie_ Granger ! » Rogue avait dit ces derniers mots avec toute la condescendance dont il était capable.

-« Arff ! Severus ! Tu devrais être un peu plus reconnaissant tout de même ! Ça ne fait _jamais_ que _deux fois_ qu'Hermione te sauve la vie après tout. Alors je ne te demande pas d'ériger un autel en son nom, mais peut-être pourrais-tu te montrer un peu plus respectueux et courtois envers elle. »

-« Comment ça, deux fois ?! » Severus avait tiqué sur le « nombre de sauvetages ».

-« Et oui Professeur ! » Harry était toujours taquin avec son ami, « C'est déjà Hermione qui t'a secouru le soir de la grande bataille. Avec l'accident de lundi, et si mes calculs sont exacts, ça fait bien _deux fois_ qu'elle t'arrache in extrémiste à une mort atroce, douloureuse, et surtout, inévitable... » Le brun avait fini sa phrase avec un ton dramatique qu'il avait volontairement surjoué, la main retournée sur le front, les yeux mis clos, un peu à la manière des séries télé moldu de mauvaise qualités. Ce qui le fit beaucoup rire lui-même.

Severus Rogue était tout simplement abasourdi par ces révélations. Alors c'était elle, l'insupportable gamine Gryffondor, qui l'avait « sauvé » après l'attaque de Nagini. De cette nuit-là, Severus n'avait quasiment aucun souvenir. Il se rappelait seulement s'être fait tranché la gorge par son « maître », s'être fait attaquer par le reptile et avoir transmis ses souvenirs au survivant. Ensuite, le trou noir. Le vert et argent avait repris connaissance plusieurs jours après dans une chambre du même hôpital que celui où il se trouvait maintenant.

Si c'était bien Granger qui l'avait sortie de la cabane hurlante, alors Potter avait raison, ça faisait bien deux fois que cette _emmerdeuse_ lui sauvait la vie. Mais il n'allait certainement pas lui vouer un culte. Il ne lui avait rien demandé après tout. La première fois, elle avait sans doute voulu jouer les héroïnes, la seconde, elle n'avait fait que son travail. Si elle attendait de Severus de la reconnaissance, ou ne serait-ce que des remerciements, l'attente risquait d'être interminable !

-« Severus ? » Harry s'inquiétait devant l'air catatonique de son ancien professeur.

-« Harry, j'aurais besoin de ma baguette s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de me lever et ta _chère amie_ n'a manifestement pas jugé bon de me fournir de quoi m'habiller. »

-« Ok, je vais appeler Mione. »

-« NON ! » Severus avait presque crié « Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, je veux juste me lever. » Il s'était un peu radouci.

-« Pour commencer, Severus, je ne sais pas où est ta baguette, et de plus, je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit judicieux que tu te lèves tout de suite. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer. Hermione me ferra une crise _monumentale_ si je te laisse faire et qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. » Harry faisait toujours son maximum pour ne pas mettre sa meilleure amie en colère. Il savait que les conséquences de cette colère pouvaient être « atroces » !

Severus fronçait les sourcils. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment d'être contredit. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas d'autre alternative que d'écouter son protégé. Il se réveillait à peine de plusieurs jours de coma. Son corps ne lui obéissait pas encore parfaitement, ses muscles étaient endoloris et pour couronner le tout, il était _entièrement_ nu sous son drap. Il n'allait pas risquer de se lever, de tomber, et de se retrouver ainsi exposé aux yeux de tous. L'affront serait tout bonnement insupportable pour le Maître de potion.  
>Le Serpentard croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, en signe de protestation, et dit à Harry.<p>

-« Humpff, fais comme tu veux. »

-« J'y comptais ! » Répondit Harry avec un clin d'œil. Severus se rembrunit d'avantage.

-« Au fait, où est Ginerva ? » Le vert et argent était incapable d'appeler Madame Potter « Ginny », au grand désespoir d'Harry.

-« Elle a emmené Lilly manger une glace à la cafétéria. Nous sortons de chez le gynécomage. Elles vont me rejoindre ici. » Le jeune sorcier rayonnait de bonheur en parlant des deux femmes de sa vie. « Bon je vais demander à une infirmière de prévenir _ta _médicomage. » Harry retenait difficilement un sourire à l'évocation de son amie Hermione. Il savait pertinemment que d'avoir mis l'accent sur le « _ta _» ferait bouillir son ancien professeur.

Pour toute réponse, Severus adressa une grimace dégoûtée à Harry. Ce qui fit rire le brun de bon cœur cette fois.

Hermione Granger s'affairait auprès de plusieurs patients lorsqu'une note de service vint s'écraser en plein sur son front. Un peu agacée, la sorcière ramassa la note et la lu. Lola, l'infirmière, lui demandait de se rendre dans la chambre de Severus Rogue. Cette information fit monter l'agacement de la médicomage à son paroxysme. Elle n'avait absolument aucune envie de revoir son insupportable patient, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.  
>C'est dans des moments pareils qu'Hermione <em>regrettait<em> d'être médicomage.

La sorcière n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer depuis qu'elle avait quitté la chambre de Rogue. Après la visite d'Harry dans son bureau, la lionne avait eu une masse importante de travail administratif et de nombreux patients à prendre en charge. Elle portait donc toujours la robe blanche qu'elle avait métamorphosée à la hâte pour couvrir son fameux pyjama.

Le pas traînant, elle se dirigeait inexorablement vers la chambre du Serpantard. Arrivée devant la porte, Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, frappa deux coups secs sur le bois puis entra immédiatement, sans attendre de réponse. La vision qu'elle eut de son ami Harry, le sourire aux lèvres, entrain de converser calmement avec leur ancien professeur, la fit marquer un temps de pause. Malgré toutes les révélations de la veille, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir « choquée ».

-« Messieurs. » Salua la lionne. Harry se dirigea vers elle et la prit rapidement dans ses bras.

-« Tu as fait vite ma belle ! » Le survivant souriait chaleureusement. Hermione esquissa un léger sourire en réponse et se tourna vers son patient.

-« Vous avez demandé à me voir, monsieur ?» C'était reparti avec les _« monsieur »..._  
>Severus la toisa avant de répondre.<p>

-« Je n'ai rien demandé du tout Granger, je peux très bien me passer de vous. Mais votre _ami_, ici présent, à juger que votre présence était _indispensable_. À mon plus grand déplaisir, soyez en sûr. » Le Maître de potion fusillait Harry du regard.

Hermione dû, une fois de plus, rassemblée tout son self-control pour ne pas étrangler son infect patient de ses _propres mains_. Elle se tourna vers son meilleur ami et lui lança un regard plein de sous-entendus. Celui-ci voulait dire « tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit que s'était un _horrible connard !_ »

Harry était pris entre deux feux. D'un côté, il devait affronter les yeux onyx de son ancien professeur, qui lui reprochait clairement d'avoir fait venir Hermione, et de l'autre, il affrontait le regard coléreux de sa meilleure amie, qui lui reprochait, quant à elle, de l'avoir appelée. Le survivant devait faire quelque chose pour s'extirper de cette situation. Il se décida enfin à prendre la parole.

-« Mione, je t'ai demandé de venir car Severus aimerait se lever. Il pense pouvoir le faire seul, mais je me suis dit qu'il faudrait mieux que tu sois là, au cas où. » Harry appréhendait la réaction de ses deux comparses. C'est Hermione qui lui répondit la première.

-« En effet Harry, c'est un choix tout à fait judicieux. L'état de Monsieur Rogue n'est pas encore suffisamment stable pour qu'il prenne le risque de se lever seul. Je vais d'abord l'ausculter et j'aviserais ensuite. »

Severus serrait les dents. Déjà, la maudite sorcière continuait de l'appeler _monsieur_. De plus, ses deux anciens élèves parlaient de lui comme s'il n'était pas là, et ça, ça avait le don de l'agacer au plus haut point.

-« Tout va bien ? Je ne vous dérange pas trop ? Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à m'en informer surtout! » Le vert et argent avait été cinglant.  
>Harry eut la décence de baisser les yeux, en signe d'excuse. Hermione, quant à elle, adressa à son patient un regard noir, plein de fiel.<p>

-« Excuse-nous Severus. Tu souhaites peut-être rajouter quelque chose ? » Le survivant avait l'air contrit.

-« Granger, contentez-vous de me restituer ma baguette. Pour le reste, je me débrouillerais très bien tout seul. » Le Serpentard n'avait même pas daigné regarder son interlocutrice.

Hermione avait une nouvelle fois des envies d'_homicide_. Si Rogue continuait de l'appeler Granger, elle ne répondrait plus de ses actes !  
>Elle le toisa et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Hautaine, elle lui répondit.<p>

-« C'est hors de question, monsieur. » La sorcière fixait son ancien professeur sans ciller, avec un air de défi dans le regard. Voyant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à perdre patience, elle ajouta. « Que cela vous plaise ou non, vous êtes _actuellement_ mon patient. Et en tant que professionnelle _qualifié_, il est absolument inenvisageable que je prenne le risque de vous laisser faire ce que bon vous semble sans vous avoir examiné au préalable. J'irais chercher votre baguette une fois que je vous aurais ausculté et pas avant. » Le ton qu'avait employé la médicomage ne laissait pas de place à une quelconque protestation.

Les deux protagonistes se fusillaient du regard sous l'œil médusé de leur ami commun. Si Harry avait dû parier sur le vainqueur de ce combat, il n'aurait pas sû sur qui miser. Ses deux amis étaient tous les deux extrêmement têtus, bornés et fiers. Aucun des deux ne ferait le plaisir à l'autre de rendre les armes en premier.  
>Par chance, l'arrivé de Ginny et Lilly dans la chambre coupa court à l'affrontement.<p>

À peine entrée, Lilly se précipita sur le lit de Severus et lui sauta dans les bras.

-« Oncle Sev ! Je suis contente de te voir ! Papa et maman m'on racontés que tu t'étais fait mal, c'est vrai ? » Lilly avait niché sa tête au creux du cou de Rogue.

-« Bonjour ma puce, comment ça va pour toi ? Oui, je me suis fait un peu mal, mais ne t'en fait pas, je serais vite guéri. » Severus serrait Lilly dans ses bras. Il souriait.

La mâchoire d'Hermione n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sol. « Merlin, pincez-moi, je rêve ! » Songea-t-elle. Rogue serrait en ce moment même un petit _être humain_ dans ses bras, et ça avait l'air de lui plaire. Lilly semblait vraiment apprécier cet homme et Harry et Ginny arboraient tous deux un grand sourire. Hermione avait l'impression d'être dans la _quatrième dimension_. Remarquant son expression, Severus ne put s'empêcher de lui dire.

-« Fermez la bouche Granger, vous avez l'air d'une _demeurée_. » Il n'avait pas lâché la petite fille et souriait toujours. Bien que cette fois, c'était un sourire sarcastique, destiné à la médicomage.

La Maîtresse de potion s'empressa de fermer la bouche et tenta du mieux qu'elle put de faire bonne figure. Le fait est qu'elle était complètement abasourdie par le tableau qu'elle avait sous les yeux.  
>La lionne se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance et s'adressa aux Potter.<p>

-« Si vous voulez bien aller patienter dehors tous les trois, je dois examiner mon patient maintenant. Vous pourrez revenir dans quelques minutes. »

Lilly descendit du lit de Severus et s'approcha d'Hermione, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-« Bonjour tata Mione. » Hermione se pencha pour embrasser la petite.

-« Bonjour ma puce.» La lionne réalisa, _avec horreur_, que Severus et elle utilisaient le même surnom pour Lilly. Pour masquer sa gêne, elle sourit à l'enfant et fit un quart de tour en direction de la porte pour inviter ses amis à quitter la chambre.

Une fois que les Potter eurent quitté la pièce, Hermione fixa une nouvelle fois son ancien professeur. Elle était toujours éberluée de l'avoir vu aussi « _humain_ », et avec une enfant, qui plus est.  
>La sorcière s'approcha du lit de Severus d'un pas déterminé.<p>

-« Bien, je vais vous examiner. Et selon les résultats, je vous aiderais à vous lever. »

-« Granger, je n'ai pas besoin d'être examiné et j'ai encore moins besoin de votre aide. »

-« _Je jure devant Merlin_ que si vous m'appelez Granger encore une fois, je ferais en sorte que vous ne quittiez _plus_ _jamais_ ce lit de votre vie. Ai-je été suffisamment clair, _monsieur_ ? » Hermione avait dit tout cela d'une voie calme, très calme, trop calme.  
>Le vert et argent ne s'y trompa pas. Il était abasourdi, et agréablement surprit, il faut bien le dire, par la véhémence de son ancienne élève. D'ordinaire, personne n'osait lui tenir tête. Mais cette gamine venait de le faire, et, contre toute attente, il avait aimé ça.<p>

N'en laissant rien paraître, Severus se contenta d'un léger hochement de tête, signe qu'elle pouvait commencer à l'ausculter. Une fois l'examen terminé, la rouge et or informa son patient que son état était relativement correct.

-« Maintenant, je vais vous aidez à vous lever. » Dit Hermione.

-« _Miss_ Granger, au cas où cela vous aurait échappé, je ne porte actuellement _aucun_ vêtement. Je vous serais gréé de bien vouloir _envisager_ de m'en fournir avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit. » Severus la regardait dédaigneusement.

Hermione souriait. Tout d'abord, il avait pris en compte sa menace et avait eu la courtoisie de l'appeler « Miss.» D'autre part, elle trouvait leur conversation assez cocasse, en tout cas, suffisamment pour la faire sourire.

D'un coup de baguette, la sorcière fit apparaître magiquement un caleçon sur l'intimité de son patient, sans même avoir à lever le drap.  
>Devant le regard accusateur de Rogue, elle se sentit obligée de préciser.<p>

-« Les lésions de votre peau son encore trop importantes pour permettre le port de vêtement. Nous nous contenterons donc du strict minimum encore quelques jours. » Hermione se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire devant la mine horrifié qu'arborait le vert et argent.  
>Severus, quant à lui, préférais garder le silence. S'il ouvrait la bouche, il perdrait le peu de contrôle qui lui restait sur ses paroles, et les conséquences pourraient être <em>terribles<em>. Il se contenta de serrer les dents, le plus fort possible, en attendant la suite des événements.

L'ex Gryffondor attrapa le haut du drap et entrepris de le baisser. Rogue se figea instantanément.  
>Il sentait l'air effleurer sa peau meurtrie. Mais ce qui le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise, s'était de sentir le regard de son ancienne élève sur son corps quasiment nu. Il aurait préféré <em>mourir<em> que de ressentir cela.

Une fois le drap baissé jusqu'au pied de son patient, Hermione leva les yeux et demanda.

-« Vous êtes prêt ? »

Le Serpentard se contenta d'un imperceptible mouvement de tête. La jeune femme plaça une de ses mains sous les genoux de l'homme et l'autre sous son épaule. Tout ceci dans le but de l'aider à se relever.  
>S'en était trop pour Severus.<p>

-« Ne me _touchez_ pas Granger ! » Sa voie était basse et dangereusement profonde.

La lionne s'arrêta net. Elle ne prêta pas attention à l'utilisation de son nom de famille seul. Elle était bien trop obnubilée par les yeux de son patient. Elle s'était attendue à y lire de la colère ou du dégoût. Pourtant, ce qu'elle y vit à cet instant n'avait rien à voir avec tout cela. Hermione voyait dans le regard de cet homme de l'appréhension, peut-être même, de la peur.  
>Elle recula instantanément de quelques centimètres avant d'ajouter.<p>

-« Très bien, on y va à votre rythme. Prenez votre temps et si vous avez besoin, accrochez-vous à moi.»

Après plusieurs minutes laborieuses, Rogue avait finalement réussi à s'asseoir seul au bord de son lit. Ses pieds nus touchaient le sol.  
>Un ultime effort lui permit de se lever. Malheureusement, ses jambes étaient encore trop faible pour le porter et Severus dû se raccrocher, tant bien que mal, à la médicomage pour ne pas se fracasser le crâne sur le sol de sa chambre.<p>

Il n'avait fallu qu'une fraction de seconde à Hermione pour réagir. Elle avait passé ses bras autour du Serpentard pour lui éviter la chute.  
>Rogue, quant à lui, tentait de se maintenir en équilibre comme il le pouvait, et ses mains se saisirent frénétiquement de tout ce qu'elles purent, en l'occurrence, la tenue de la sorcière qui se tenait face à lui.<br>Dans l'agitation, la robe de fortune d'Hermione ne résista pas longtemps. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, son vêtement s'était déchiré, laissant apparaître le minuscule pyjama de satin noir qu'elle avait enfilé la veille.

Severus sursauta lorsque sa peau nue entra en contact avec celle, tout aussi nue, de son ancienne élève. La surprise le déséquilibra pour de bon et il entraîna avec lui, dans sa chute, une Hermione mortifié.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Un grand merci à tous et toutes pour vos reviews !  
>Un merci tout particulier a Zeugma ! Ça m'ennuie beaucoup de ne pas pouvoir te répondre personnellement mais ton statut « guest » ne me permet pas de le faire. En tout cas, merci infiniment !<br>Merci à TOUS les « guests »._**

Ils étaient tous les deux aux trois quarts nus, elle étendue de tout son long sur lui. Lui, les bras autour de sa taille à elle. Ils avaient le souffle court, _sans doute à cause de la chute..._  
>Vautrée sur son patient, la lionne redressa lentement la tête, redoutant la réaction de l'homme.<br>Leurs regards s'encrèrent instantanément l'un à l'autre.

Hermione se redressa rapidement, faisant grimacer de douleur son ancien professeur. Elle se trouvait maintenant, en mini short et petit débardeur de satin noir, assise à califourchon sur le bassin de Severus, qui lui-même était seulement couvert d'un boxer, tout aussi noir.  
>Le vert et argent avait toujours ses mains sur les hanches de la sorcière. Ils n'avaient pas rompu le contact visuel.<br>Leurs regards étaient d'une intensité rare. La gêne prédominait, suivie par la colère, la frustration, et tout au fond des yeux de l'autre, chacun pouvait apercevoir quelque chose qui ressemblait à...du _désir_...

S'était une situation bien trop embarrassante pour Hermione, qui se hâta de rouler sur le côté, libérant ainsi son patient.  
>Severus était allongé sur le dos, à même le sol froid de sa chambre. Il rassemblait toutes ses forces pour ne pas hurler de douleur, mais aussi, et surtout, pour maîtriser ce <em>je ne sais quoi<em> qui avait tendance à poindre au niveau de son bas ventre.

La médicomage se remit debout, tourna le dos au Maître de potion, et d'un coup de baguette, répara sa robe déchirée.  
>Elle n'oserait plus jamais regarder cet homme en face.<p>

-« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda-t-elle, hésitante

-« A votre avis ? » La voie de Severus était plus rauque que d'ordinaire.

-« Bon, je vais vous remettre dans votre lit. » Hermione s'était enfin retournée vers l'homme qui gisait toujours au sol, sans pour autant lever les yeux vers lui.

-« Ne soyez pas ridicule Granger ! Miss Granger... » Le Serpentard avait eu le bon goût de se corriger. « Je dois faire au moins vingt centimètres de plus que vous et dois peser, au bas mot, deux fois votre poids, vous ne pourrez jamais me relever seule. »

-« Comme toujours, vous me sous-estimez, monsieur. » Hermione était un peu vexée.

La jeune femme s'était accroupie à côté de son ancien professeur. Elle le regardait enfin, le gratifiant d'un regard déterminé.  
>Hermione passa sa main droite sous les épaules de Severus et sa main gauche sous sa tête, afin de la maintenir.<p>

-« Allons-y, je vais d'abord vous aidez à vous asseoir. »

Severus se crispa au contact des mains de la médicomage. Déjà, il n'aimait pas vraiment devoir être dépendant de qui que ce soit, et, de plus, il redoutait tout nouveau contact physique avec cette insupportable sorcière.  
>Cependant, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, et malgré les réticences de l'homme, la lionne avait réussi, sans difficultés, à asseoir sont patient.<p>

-« Ne résistez pas comme ça, c'est ridicule, et vous risquez de nous blesser tous les deux. » Hermione avait bien senti l'opposition du Serpentard. « Bien, maintenant, je vais me placer face à vous et passer mes bras sous les vôtres pour vous remettre sur vos pieds. »

La Maîtresse de potion ne regardait déjà plus Rogue dans les yeux. En temps normal, elle n'avait aucun problème pour relever un patient après une chute, mais là, c'était diffèrent. Il s'agissait de Severus Rogue. Et disons que leurs rapports n'avaient jamais vraiment étés des plus « _normaux_ ».

-« Je pense que ce n'ai pas une bonne idée, vous n'allez pas y arriver et vous risquez de me faire tomber, _encore_. » Severus était toujours aussi réfractaire à l'idée que la jeune femme le remette sur ses deux jambes.

-« Pour commencer, c'est _vous_ qui m'avez fait tomber tout à l'heure, et pas l'inverse ! Et ensuite, si vous étiez un peu moins borné et que vous m'aviez laissé vous aider, ça ne serait jamais arrivé. » Hermione le fixait maintenant, toujours une main derrière le dos de l'homme pour le soutenir.

-« Insupportable sorcière. » Souffla Severus entre ses dents. Néanmoins, aucune rancœur n'était perceptible dans le ton de sa voix. Ça avait été dit presque affectueusement. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette pseudo-insulte.

-« Et bien, l'insupportable sorcière que je suis va vous remettre debout. Aller ! _Odieux Serpentard... _» La lionne avait dit cela dans un léger rire. Elle le taquinait.

Severus était trop abasourdie par les dernières paroles de la gamine et fut donc pris de court lorsque celle-ci passa rapidement ses bras autour de lui, bloqua ses pieds avec les siens, et le releva sans effort. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'émettre une quelconque protestation qu'il était de nouveau sur ses pieds. La rouge et or avait été d'une efficacité redoutable.

Hermione et Severus étaient maintenant debout, face à face. La lionne avait ses mains autour de la taille du vert et argent. Elle le regarda, narquoise.

-« Alors ? Pas mal pour une insupportable sorcière, vous ne trouvez pas ? » Elle souriait devant la grimace que lui offrait son ancien professeur. Elle savait qu'il préférerait mourir sur-le-champ plutôt que de lui faire un compliment, et ça la faisait d'autant plus rire. La médicomage repris.  
>« Bon, maintenant, vous allez placer vos mains sur mes épaules et nous allons avancer vers votre lit, tranquillement, à votre rythme. »<p>

Severus fronçait les sourcils. Déjà, elle avait réussi à le lever, ensuite, elle le narguait ouvertement, et maintenant, elle voulait le faire marcher. Pour qui le prenait-elle ? Un Gamin ?

-« Vous savez Miss, ça fait _environ_ 47 ans que je sais marcher seul, je pense pouvoir continuer ainsi. »

-« Ne faites pas l'enfant s'il vous plaît. Nous avons bien vu ce que ça donnait quand vous tentiez de vous débrouiller seul. Dans quelques jours, vous aurez retrouvé vos forces et pourrez faire ce que bon vous semble, mais pour le moment, vous allez être obligé d'accepter mon aide. »

Severus se renfrogna d'avantage. Voulant absolument couper court à cette horrible situation, il se décida finalement à coopérer. Il plaça ses mains, non sans difficultés, sur les épaules de l'ex Gryffondor.  
>Ils étaient là, tous les deux, à quelques <em>petits <em>centimètres l'un de l'autre, pour ainsi dire _enlacés_. La situation était plus qu'embarrassante, mais aucun des deux n'eut le mauvais goût de le faire remarquer, ne souhaitant pas accentuer la gêne ambiante. Ils se fixèrent de nouveau. L'électricité dans la pièce était presque palpable. Après quelques instants, Hermione repris.

-« Ok, allons-y, un pas après l'autre, doucement. » La médicomage était très attentive et se préparait à parer une éventuelle chute.

-« Par Salazar, épargniez moi votre pathétique discours d'encouragement, pitié ! » Severus était agacé. Hermione sourie en réponse, ce qui l'agaça d'avantage.

Après avoir laborieusement parcourut l'infime distance qui les séparaient du lit du Serpentard, Hermione lui demanda de s'arrêter. Elle lui expliqua.

-« Maintenant, vous allez devoir me faire confiance et vous laisser faire. » Severus commençait à ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais Hermione le coupa nette. « Ne vous donnez pas la peine de m'envoyer promener, je ne vous demande pas votre avis, j'ai simplement la courtoisie de vous informer que je vais vous faire pivoter moi-même pour vous rasseoir sur votre lit. »

À peine la phrase terminée, Hermione s'exécuta. Elle fit faire un demi-tour au Serpentard, et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il était assis.  
>La jeune femme avait toujours ses mains de part et d'autre de la taille de son patient.<p>

-« Avouez que ça n'était pas si horrible que ça. » Elle souriait. « Avez-vous la tête qui tourne, _monsieur_ ? »

-« Ce sont seulement vos _interminables _logorrhées qui me donnent des vertiges, miss. »

-« Bien, je suppose que votre inégalable ton caustique doit être la preuve que vous allez bien. »

Hermione remonta ses mains le long du corps de Severus, jusqu'à atteindre ses épaules. Ce contact fit frissonner l'homme imperceptiblement. Hermione baissa rapidement les yeux. Pour une raison indéterminée, elle-même venait d'être traversée par un indéfinissable courant électrique.  
>Ne laissant rien paraître, elle aida le vert et argent à s'allonger, et, contre toute attente, celui-ci ne protesta pas. Une fois la tête sur l'oreiller, Severus ferma les yeux et relâcha un long soupir de soulagement. La jeune femme partageait ce sentiment. Compte tenu de son état, il aurait pu se faire vraiment mal en tombant. Contrairement aux apparences, cet homme avait de la chance.<p>

-« Je vais vous laisser vous reposer un peu et je repasserais plus tard pour les soins.»

-« Quels soins ? » Severus avait ouvert les yeux à l'évocation des dis soins.

-« Vous verrez tout à l'heure. Je vais demander au Potter de repasser plus tard eux aussi. Vous avez besoin de calme pour le moment. »

-« Il faut que je m'entretienne avec Potter.» Le Serpentard n'avait pas voulu en rajouter en ce qui concerne les « soins ». Il se doutait que l'horripilante médicomage n'en dirait pas plus. Mais il devait vraiment parler à l'Auror.

-« Très bien, je vous envoie Harry, mais ne tardez pas trop, vous devez vraiment vous reposer. »

-« Je sais parfaitement ce que _je dois ou ne dois pas_ faire miss, merci pour votre sollicitude _déplacée_. » L'homme avait retrouvé un ton arrogant. Hermione ne se formalisa pas et sortie chercher Harry.

Après avoir dû _subir_ le discours de sa meilleure amie sur la nécessité pour son patient de se reposer, le survivant pu enfin entrer dans la chambre de Severus.

-« Ça va Severus ? Mione m'a dit que tu voulais me parler ? »

-« C'est à propos de l'accident de lundi Harry, je me souviens avoir vu une fiole mal étiquetée sur la paillasse de l'élève dont le chaudron à exploser. Cette fiole était intitulée « racine d'asphodèle » alors qu'elle ne contenait manifestement pas de racine, mais de la poudre de dard de scroutts à pétard. Tu sais que je prépare _moi-même_ mes fioles et que je ne commets _jamais_ d'erreur. »

-« Tu penses que quelqu'un a volontairement échangé les étiquettes ? » Harry fronçait les sourcils.

-« En effet, c'est l'explication la plus plausible. »

-« L'élève en question s'appelle bien Miss Green ? C'est ça ? »

-« Julia Green, oui. »

-« Je vais voir si je peux trouver quelque chose au QG et je te tiendrai au courant. As-tu une idée de pourquoi quelqu'un aurait essayé de faire sauter tes cachots ? »

-« Harry, tu sais comme moi que je ne suis pas vraiment le professeur le plus apprécié du château, et tu sais aussi que les derniers Mangemorts veulent toujours me voir _cloué au pilori_ pour avoir trahit leur maître. Ça fait déjà deux pistes éventuelles, et je suis sûr que nous n'aurons _aucun mal_ à en trouver d'autres. » Severus était lasse de tout cela. Même après la guerre, il se retrouvait toujours confronté à ce genre de situations. Les Mangemorts essayaient de le tuer régulièrement, sans parler des élèves incompétents, _qui eux, avaient bien failli y arriver._

-« Bon, je vais voir ce que je trouve. Je vais aussi me renseigner sur Miss Green, après tout, c'était peut-être elle qui était visée. » Harry était septique mais voulait essayer de remonter le moral de son ami.

-« J'en doute fort Harry. Mais fait ce qui te semble nécessaire. Et s'il te plaît, demande à _Miss Granger_ de nouvelles de Miss Green, je ne sais même pas comment elle va. »

-« _Miss Granger hein_, Severus... » Harry était taquin et souriait à son ami.

-« Pitié Potter, épargne-moi ce genre de réflexion ! Après tout, c'est toi qui m'as demandé d'être plus respectueux. Et tu sais bien que je fais _toujours_ ce qu'on me demande. » Severus souriait après avoir affirmé une chose aussi absurde que celle-ci.

-« Bien sûr, tout le monde reconnaît la mansuétude et la magnanimité qui caractérise le _grand Severus Rogue. _» Harry éclata de rire

-« Foutez le camp Potter ! » Severus montra la porte du doigt en riant autant que son protégé.

Après avoir quitté l'hôpital, Harry s'était rendu immédiatement au Ministère de la Magie. Il voulait entreprendre rapidement les recherches que lui avait demandées Severus.  
>Tout d'abord, le brun décida de se concentrer sur Miss Green, l'élève dont le chaudron avait explosé. Cependant, après plusieurs heures de recherche, Harry n'avait trouvé aucune Julia Green répertoriée dans les dossiers de recensement du ministère. C'était vraiment surprenant. Tous les sorciers et sorcières du Royaume-Uni étaient inscrits dans ce fichier dès leurs naissances, c'était une obligation légale.<p>

Suspicieux, Harry décida de se rendre à Poudlard pour y rencontrer la Directrice McGonagall. Il devait absolument éclaircir cette histoire.  
>Le survivant contacta Ron Weasley par cheminée. Le roux était son ami de toujours, son acolyte, son beau-frère, le parrain de Lilly, et aussi, son équipier Auror.<br>Ronald arriva rapidement dans le bureau de son ami.

Le cadet des frères Weasley n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis Poudlard. Bien sûr, il avait l'air plus masculin et bien plus viril qu'auparavant. Il était grand et plutôt musclé, assez beau à regarder, mais il n'avait pas vraiment mûri psychologiquement.

Après la guerre, le jeune homme avait suivi le même cursus professionnel qu'Harry. Ils avaient fait leur formation d'Auror en même temps et étaient arrivés premier et deuxième de leur promotion.  
>Ron avait ensuite épousé Lavande Brown, sa petite amie de sixième année au château. Avec elle, il avait désormais deux enfants, des faux jumeaux. La petite Susie et son frère Josh allaient avoir 5 ans.<p>

Harry expliqua rapidement l'épisode de l'explosion et les soupçons portés sur Miss Green à son binôme, avant qu'ils ne transplanent ensemble vers leur ancienne école.  
>Le survivant et son ami étaient revenus à maintes reprises au château depuis la fin de la guerre. Entre les cérémonies de commémoration annuelle, les visites rendues à Hagrid et leurs interventions en tant qu'invités au cours de défense contre les forces du mal, les occasions ne manquaient pas.<br>De plus, Harry venait régulièrement rendre visite à Severus, dans ses cachots, sans que personne, hormis Minerva, ne soit au courant.  
>Cependant, à chaque fois que le brun et son acolyte franchissaient les grilles de Poudlard, une certaine émotion les saisissaient. Avec Hermione, ils avaient vécu tellement de choses, bonnes et moins bonnes, entre ces murs.<p>

Après quelques minutes passées à arpenter les couloirs en se remémorant d'anciens souvenirs, les deux sorciers arrivèrent devant la gargouille du bureau directorial. Minerva McGonagall avait été prévenue par la secrétaire d'Harry de l'arrivée imminente des deux hommes, elle les attendait donc au pied de l'escalier qui menait à son bureau.

-« Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Weasley, je suis ravie de vous voir. » La sorcière arborait toujours ce même air strict, mais bienveillant.

-« Bonjour Professeur McGonagall. » Répondirent en cœur les sorciers.

-« Montez, je vous en prie. » La Gryffondor les invita à gravir le colimaçon.

Une fois arrivés dans le bureau et après avoir échangé les politesses de rigueurs, Harry avait expliqué le cas de Miss Green à son ancien professeur de métamorphose.  
>La directrice était pantoise d'apprendre l'inexistante de sa jeune élève dans les fichiers ministériel.<p>

-« Je suppose que vous êtes certains de ce que vous affirmés messieurs ? » Voulu s'assurer Minerva.

-« Bien sûr Professeur, Harry à chercher plusieurs heures sans résultat et j'ai moi-même revérifié chaque dossier un à un. Aucune Julia Green n'est répertoriée. » Ron était sûr de lui.

-« Professeur McGonagall, peut-être pourriez-vous nous fournir le dossier scolaire de Miss Green. Nous trouverons sans doute des indices quant à ses origines. » Demanda Harry.

-« Certainement messieurs. Je vais vous le chercher immédiatement. » La directrice s'était levée et commençait à fouiller dans les dossiers d'élèves. Sans cesser de s'activer, elle s'adressa à Harry. « Monsieur Potter, avez-vous des nouvelles du Professeur Rogue ? »

-« J'ai ouïe dire qu'il s'était réveillé ce matin Professeur. » Harry baissait la tête. Minerva écarquilla les yeux, mais ne rajouta rien. Un accord tacite était convenu entre Severus, Minerva et Harry. Personne ne devait savoir qu'ils se fréquentaient amicalement. Cette demande avait été faite par le Serpentard, et les deux Gryffondor avaient accepté de s'y soumettre.

« Bien, dans ce cas, je prendrais contact avec Miss Granger pour avoir de plus amples informations sur son état de santé. » Dit Minerva en tendant le dossier de Miss Green à Ron. Le rouquin interrogea son équipier du regard.

-« Qu'est-ce que Mione a à voir là-dedans, Harry ? »

-« C'est elle qui a pris en charge les blessés suite à l'accident. Elle est la médicomage de Rogue maintenant. » Harry était un peu gêner. Ron, quant à lui, fit une grimace horrifiée suite à cette révélation.

-« La pauvre, je la plains. » Souffla-t-il.

-« Nous allons vous laisser Professeur, nous avons du travail. Merci pour votre coopération. » Harry souriait à son ancienne directrice de Maison.

Ron était déjà dans l'escalier lorsque Minerva interpella le survivant.

-« Monsieur Potter, comment va Severus? » La sorcière semblait inquiète

-« Je l'ai vu ce matin Professeur, il va bien, ne vous en faites pas, il est _entre de bonnes mains_. » Harry souriait à l'évocation sous-entendue de sa meilleure amie.

-« Bien, je passerais le voir tout à l'heure, merci Potter. » La directrice tourna les talons et se dirigea, soulagée, vers son fauteuil. Harry rejoignit Ron en bas des escaliers.

En fin d'après-midi, la Médicomage Hermione Granger profitait enfin d'un moment de répit dans sa folle journée.  
>Après avoir laissé Harry dans la chambre de Rogue, la jeune femme avait repris ses activités professionnelles. Elle n'avait pas chômé, à croire que toute la communauté magique de Londres avait décidé de tomber malade ou d'avoir des accidents plus improbables les uns que les autres le même jour.<br>Sa journée était loin d'être terminée et la lionne était épuisée.

L'heure des soins à apporter à Severus Rogue était arrivée. Hermione se dirigea vers son laboratoire pour y récupérer certaines fioles et onguents qu'elle avait concoctés au préalable, puis, partie vers la chambre du Serpentard. Avant d'y entrer, la lionne fit une halte au bureau des infirmières pour se renseigner sur l'état de son patient.

-« Mesdames. » Salua Hermione. Les trois infirmières présentes dans l'office se retournèrent.

-« Bonjour Guérisseur Granger. » Dirent-elles.

-« Lola, je viens prendre des nouvelles de Monsieur Rogue avant d'aller le voir. Comment c'est passé sa journée ? »

-« Eh bien, il n'y a rien de particulier à signaler. Disons que ce n'est pas le patient le plus _coopératif_ auquel nous avons eu à faire, mais son état et aussi bon que ce matin, malgré la chute dont vous nous avez informés. » Lola était échevelée. Rogue lui avait sans doute donné du fil à retordre...

-« Bien, parfait. A-t-il mangé à midi ? » Demanda la médicomage.

-« À vrai dire, il n'as absolument pas touché à son repas. Je pense que c'est seulement son éducation de _gentleman_ qui m'a évité de recevoir le plateau en pleine tête. Il n'ait vraiment pas très tolèrent. » Lola semblait dépitée.

-« Vous prêcher une convaincue ma chère Lola. » Hermione souriait à la remarque de son infirmière. Décidément, cet homme était un asocial né.

Paterson, l'apprenti d'Hermione, eu la mauvaise idée de passé dans le couloir à cet instant précis. La Médicomage ne se fit pas prier pour l'interpeller.

-« Monsieur Paterson, vous tombez bien. Vous allez m'accompagner pour la visite d'un cas très particulier. Ça ne pourra être que _bénéfique_ pour vous de parfaire vos connaissances avec une étude de cas spécial, n'est-ce pas ? » La jeune femme, bras croisé et sourcil dressés, toisait son apprenti.

-« Oui, ça me semble évident, Guérisseur Granger. » Paterson était blême. Il était loin d'être le meilleur apprenti que le monde magique ai connu, et l'étude d'un cas « spécial » n'aller certainement pas améliorer l'avis qu'avaient ses supérieurs de lui.

Hermione était _machiavélique_ quand elle voulait. Elle avait un certain _talent_ pour malmener ses apprentis. L'ex Gryffondor savait d'expérience qu'être traités ainsi poussait les gens à se dépasser. Enfin, la plupart des gens...

Trois coups frappés à la porte de sa chambre d'hôpital sortirent Severus de son demi-sommeil. Il n'invita _pas _son visiteur à entrer, et pourtant, la porte s'ouvrit. Le vert et argent poussa un long soupir d'agacement en voyant l'exécrable gamine qui lui servait de médicomage passer le seuil.

-« Monsieur Rogue. » Salua Hermione. L'homme daigna à peine lui accorder un regard. Elle continua. « Je vous présente Monsieur Paterson, l'un de mes apprentis. Il va m'assister lors de cette consultation. »

Severus toisait le jeune apprenti avec son regard « _bleu azur_ » légendaire. Paterson manqua de peu de se liquéfier face à cet homme. Hermione se délectait intérieurement. Pour une foi, Rogue passerait son courroux sur quelqu'un d'autre !

La Maîtresse de potion se saisit alors du dossier accroché au pied du lit de son patient et le tendit à son élève.

-« Nous vous écoutons, Monsieur Paterson. » Elle croisa les bras et jeta un coup d'œil furtif à l'homme alité face à elle.  
>Severus Rogue avait la mâchoire tellement serrée que ses muscles faciaux avaient doublés de volume. Ses yeux étaient d'une noirceur intense, ses lèvres formaient une mince ligne blanche tant elles étaient pincées, et lui-même avait croisé ses bras sur son torse.<p>

Paterson déglutis bruyamment avant d'entamer son exposer. Son front perlait de sueur et le teint de sa peau était _cadavérique_.

-« Severus Rogue, 48 ans, né le 09 janvier 1960, Professeur et Maître de potion, admis au service de médicomagie d'urgence le lundi 6 octobre vers 8h45 suite à un accident de potion. Pronostique vital engagé à son arrivé. Arrêt cardio-respiratoire évité de justesse grâce à l'utilisation d'une technique moldu appelé _intubation_. Réduction des nombreuses fractures et cicatrisation des lésions cutanées faites par le Guérisseur Granger dès le début de la prise en charge. Pose d'un diagnostic d'empoisonnement suite à l'exposition à la potion « goutte du mort-vivant ». Confection d'un antidote par la Maîtresse de Potion Hermione J Granger et administration immédiate de l'antidote par voie orale et cutané. Sortie du coma du patient ce jour, J+2 après l'accident. »

Paterson, Carl de son prénom, avait fait son exposer d'une traite, sans lever les yeux du dossier, utilisant un ton monocorde, et appelant sans cesse Severus « patient ». Hermione n'était absolument pas satisfaite du compte-rendu de son apprenti et n'allait pas tarder à le lui faire savoir.  
>Rogue, quant à lui, n'avait pas cillé pendant l'exposer du merdeux. Si son état le lui avait permis, il aurait sans doute bondit de son lit, séance tenante, et foutu le gamin dehors par la peau du...<em>cou<em>!

Hermione, toujours les bras croisés sur la poitrine, se tourna d'un quart de tour sur sa gauche et arqua un sourcil. Elle fusillait littéralement son élève du regard.

-« Monsieur Paterson, premièrement, je vous serais gréée de bien vouloir appeler Monsieur Rogue par son nom lorsque vous êtes en sa présence, et c'est valable pour n'importe quel autre patient. Vous êtes mon apprenti et j'attends donc de vous une conduite exemplaire. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous vous trouvez dans un hôpital, et pas dans une banque. Nos patients ne sont pas des numéros. » Hermione fit une première pose.

La tête de Carl Paterson disparaissait progressivement entre ses épaules. Il savait, connaissant le caractère de sa Maîtresse d'apprentissage, qu'il n'allait pas sortir de cette chambre indemne.

-« Deuxièmement, si j'avais souhaité une simple lecture du dossier médicomagique de Monsieur Rogue, je n'aurais certainement pas eu besoin de votre concours pour cela. Si je vous ai _invitée_ à m'accompagner, c'est pour vous permettre d'avoir une approche clinique du cas de Monsieur Rogue. Vous êtes apprenti Guérisseur, vous ne faites pas des études de littérature me semble-t-il. » Deuxième pose pour la lionne.

Un sourire quasi-imperceptible apparaissait sur les lèvres du Serpentard. Lui aussi se délectait de la _séance_ qu'était en train de prendre ce petit con de Paterson.

L'apprenti priait Merlin pour qu'une météorite, ou tout autre phénomène imprévisible, ne vienne le sortir de cette chambre. Hermione continua sa diatribe.

-« Bien, maintenant que les choses sont claires, je vais vous poser quelques questions. Pouvez-vous me donner les éléments de base pour la fabrication de la potion de « goutte du mort-vivant ? » La Maîtresse de potion savait qu'il en était tout bonnement incapable. Face au mutisme de son élève, elle reprit. « En temps _qu'éventuel_ futur Médicomage, vous êtes tenu d'avoir des bases solides dans le domaine des potions et de la botanique. Ces deux disciplines sont indissociables de notre profession. Si on veut être performant, en tout cas. »

Cette fois, Paterson était carrément livide. Ses jambes commençaient à trembler et ses mains étaient de plus en plus moites.  
>Décident qu'elle l'avait assez torturée, Hermione porta le coup de grâce.<p>

-« Je suis forcée de constater que vous n'avez pas les épaules pour gérer un cas comme celui de Monsieur Rogue. Par conséquent, je vais vous demander de sortir de cette chambre. Vous n'y reviendrez que lorsque vous serez capable de répondre à mes questions, aussi simples soit-elles. Je vous conseille vivement d'utiliser judicieusement le temps qui vous est impartit pour parfaire vos connaissances en potion et en botanique. Soyez certain que je ne manquerais pas de vous interroger à nouveau. » La rouge et or congédia son apprenti d'un simple signe de tête dirigé vers la porte.

Une fois le gamin sortit, Hermione se tourna vers Rogue. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis que l'apprenti avait commencé sa lecture, mais un rictus étirait ses lèvres. Hermione arqua un sourcil, interrogatrice.

-« Vous pouvez finalement vous montrer très _Serpentard_, Miss Granger. » Dit Severus. Hermione esquissa un bref sourire.

-« Et vous, vous pouvez vous montrer très _Gryffondor_. » Le nargua-t-elle. Le vert et argent écarquilla les yeux.

-« Ne m'insultez pas Granger ! » Dit-il, plutôt joueur.

-« Je ne me le permettrais pas, monsieur. Je me contente de _constater_. » Elle souriait à pleine dent. Severus préféra ne pas répondre.

La médicomage s'approcha du lit et sortie des poches de ses robes plusieurs fioles et pots qu'elle posa sur la table de chevet. Le Serpentard l'interrogea du regard.

-« Celle-ci est une potion contre la douleur, l'autre est pour redonner du tonus à vos muscles, et la dernière est une seconde dose d'antidote. » Hermione avait désigné chaque fiole du doigt. Elle donna les explications pour les petits pots. « Ça, c'est l'antidote sous forme d'onguent, ici, c'est une pommade cicatrisante que j'ai moi-même créée, et pour finir, ça, c'est un onguent à base de Pimentine, aussi de ma création. Il devrait aider vos muscles à récupérer. » Après son exposer, la jeune femme attendait la réaction inévitable de son patient.

-« Et vous croyez vraiment que je vais prendre tout ceci sans sourciller ? » Rogue était toujours aussi hautain.

-« Écoutez-moi bien, _Monsieur_, mon objectif principal étant de me débarrasser de vous au plus vite, je ferais _tout_ ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que vous vous rétablissiez _promptement_. Même si je dois _moi-même_ vous administrer ses potions. D'ailleurs, je vais devoir le faire, en partie. » La sorcière laissa sa phrase en suspens, le temps pour l'homme de l'assimiler.

-« Pardon ? » Severus la gratifia de son fameux « lever de sourcil. »

-« Vous êtes capable de boire les potions seul, mais je vais devoir vous appliquer les onguents. »

-« C'est hors de question Granger ! » Rogue était intraitable.

-« Ma compagnie vous plaît donc au point que vous ne souhaitez pas avoir à me quitter, _monsieur_ ? J'en suis très touchée. » Hermione mimait d'essuyer une larme d'émotion de ses yeux. Severus grimaça. Dédaigneux, il reprit.

-«Premièrement, si vous croyez que je vais avaler des potions que je n'ai pas moi-même préparées, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil. Il en est de même pour vos onguents. Surtout s'ils sont de votre création. Vous me prenez pour qui Granger ? Vous semblez oubliez que vous parlez au _plus grand Maître de potion du Royaume-Uni_. »

-« Croyez-vous que j'ai obtenu ma Maîtrise de potion dans une boite de chocogrenouille ? Je suis autant qualifié que vous pour confectionner et créer potions et onguents. » La lionne commençait à s'agacer.

-« Permettez-moi d'en douter. » Répondit le Serpentard, mesquin.

-« Je ne vous permets pas. Si je n'avais pas été suffisamment qualifiée, comme vous semblez le croire, vous seriez _mort_ à l'heure qu'il est. » _Et toc, prend ça, Rogue !_

-« Expliquez-moi les procédés que vous avez utilisés pour la confection de tout ceci et j'aviserais ensuite. »

-« Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer tout ça maintenant. Comme vous êtes _sensé_ le savoir en tant que Maître de potion _réputé_, les potions, et notamment les antidotes, doivent être administrés à des heures précises. Si je perds mon temps à me justifier auprès de vous, les produits n'auront plus aucune efficacité et votre état risquerait de s'aggraver de nouveau. Maintenant, c'est vous qui décidez, _Maître_. » L'utilisation sarcastique du titre de Maître fit sursauter le vert et argent. Hermione en était intérieurement hilare et ne put réprimer le sourire qui dessinait sur ses lèvres.

-« Vous êtes une emmerdeuse. » Severus grimaça un genre de sourire. Il capitula et bu les trois fioles.

-« Et vous, vous êtes un mufle ingrat. » Hermione lui sourit gentiment, avant de reprendre. « Bien, maintenant, passons aux onguents. » Elle se saisit du premier pot.

Severus se figea. Si elle lui appliquait les onguents, elle allait forcément poser ses mains douces sur sa peau diaphane. Il appréhendait ce contact. L'aperçu qu'il avait eu plus tôt dans la journée ne l'avait pas laissé totalement indifférent. Et, bien que la Miss-je-sais-tout soit insupportable, c'était tout de même une femme, en tout cas, elle en était devenue une. Plutôt jolie d'ailleurs. Severus étant un homme, quelques réactions étaient difficilement répréhensibles. Il protesta une nouvelle fois, invitant Granger à utiliser la magie pour l'oindre.

-« Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'utiliser la magie pour ce genre de procédure. Des études ont prouvé que l'application d'onguent était deux fois plus efficace si elle était faite manuellement. » Hermione mentait éhontément. Aucune « étude » ne démontrait ceci, et, il lui arrivait souvent d'utiliser la magie pour ce genre de soins.

Mais pour une raison qu'elle préférait ignorer, elle avait envie de poser ses mains sur le corps musclé de cet homme mystérieux.

Severus la regarda, septique. En tant que Maître de potion, il se tenait informés des avancées scientifiques dans ce domaine et lisait à peu près tout ce qui s'y rattachait. Il n'avait jamais eu connaissance d'une étude portant sur les différentes techniques d'administration d'onguent et leurs efficacités.  
>Devant l'air dubitatif de l'homme, l'ex Gryffondor lui dit.<p>

-« Vous préférez peut-être que je demande à Paterson de revenir pour s'en charger ? » Elle haussa les sourcils.

-« Si ce débile remet un pied dans cette chambre, je ne serai pas responsable de ce qu'il adviendra de lui. Ne pas connaitre les bases d'une potion de cinquième année en tant qu'apprenti médicomage ! Quel abruti ! Sans doute un Gryffondor. » La bouche du Serpentard se tordait en un semblant de sourire.

Hermione décida de sourire en retour. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il avait insulté son ancienne maison délibérément. Sans doute dans le but de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Mais Hermione Granger, _aspirante Serpentard_, n'était pas dupe et n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir de se formaliser. Elle préférait entrer dans son jeu.

La Maîtresse de potion se saisit du premier pot d'onguent et l'ouvrit. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Elle ressentait une forme d'appréhension mêlée d'excitation à l'idée de toucher Severus Rogue alors qu'il serait conscient, cette fois.

Le cœur de Severus, quant à lui, s'accélérait imperceptiblement. L'anxiété inondait ses veines. Pourtant, un nombre incalculable de femme avaient posé leurs mains sur son corps. Severus n'entrait pas dans les critères de beauté standard, mais son charisme, sa prestance, son éducation, et, _sa voix_, entre autres, faisait qu'il avait eu dans sa vie de nombreuses conquêtes.  
>Pourtant, il se sentait en ce moment comme un adolescent qui découvrait ce qu'être simplement touché par une femme signifiait. Il se gifla intérieurement. Il approchait de la cinquantaine et c'est une gamine de vingt ans de moins que lui qui le faisait se sentir puceau. Une gamine qu'il haïssait, de surcroît. Manifestement, la testostérone n'était pas toujours une alliée pour les hommes.<p>

-« Vous êtes prêt ? » Questionna Hermione.

-« Ai-je le choix ? » Siffla Rogue.

-« Pas vraiment. » Renchéris la lionne avant de prendre la pommade entre ses doigts.

Une dernière goulée d'air et la sorcière posa finalement ses mains sur les pectoraux de son patient.  
>La respiration de Severus se bloqua nette. Il ferma les yeux à ce contact. Hermione interprétait ça comme de la gêne. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que, l'homme acariâtre qu'elle avait sous les mains, venait de fermer les yeux pour savourer ce contact.<br>Elle commença à faire de légers mouvements circulaires sur le torse de Severus.

_(PS. Je pars en vacances pour une huitaine de jours, je ne suis pas certaine de prendre le temps d'écrire ou de publier pendant cette période. En tout cas, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes de passer d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année ! Mrs O S.)_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une excellente année 2015 !_**

**_Ensuite, je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps passé entre ma dernière publication et celle-ci. Huit jours d'absence étaient initialement prévus, mais un accident de la route à mon retour de vacances à quelque peu modifier mes plans. Je m'excuse donc pour l'attente et vais essayer de reprendre mon rythme de publication habituel. (je n'ai malheureusement plus aucun chapitre d'avance, je compte donc sur votre indulgence.)_**

**_Un dernier point pour vous remercier tous et toutes, une nouvelle fois, pour vos reviews !_**

**_Bonne lecture. Mrs O S_**

Hermione était placée sur la droite du lit de son ancien professeur et le surplombait. Elle s'évertuait à faire pénétrer profondément l'antidote sur la peau dénudé de l'homme. Parfois, un excès d'audace lui permettait de relever les yeux vers ceux de son patient.  
>Severus, quant à lui, gardait ses paupières obstinément closes. Jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel bien être l'envahir au contact d'une femme. Il avait d'abord pensé que c'était dû aux effets salvateurs de l'antidote, mais, en y réfléchissant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il recevait ce genre de soins. Très souvent, le Mangemort était rentré de mission dans un état déplorable. Poppy avait dû, presque à chaque fois, lui administrée des onguents, et, pas une seule fois, il n'avait ressenti ça.<p>

La médicomage avait délaissée le torse de son patient pour remonter vers son cou. Ses mains n'avaient quitté le corps de Severus que pour reprendre de la pommade. Ses doigts glissaient maintenant de part et d'autre de la nuque de l'homme mystérieux qui se tenait devant elle.  
>La respiration de Severus s'accéléra quelque peu. Il devait se concentrer pour ne pas oublier que ce contact charnel n'avait qu'un but thérapeutique. Néanmoins, le sentiment de plénitude l'envahissant avait tendance à lui faire occulter ce fait.<p>

Hermione était minutieuse, elle s'appliquait et donnait de l'importance à chaque détail. Elle prit encore plus son temps lorsque ses doigts flottèrent au-dessus de la cicatrice, à gauche du cou du professeur, celle faite par la baguette de Voldemort.  
>Severus ne put empêcher ses pensées de se diriger vers ce soir-là. Si cette emmerdeuse de sorcière n'avait pas été là, sans doute serait-il mort. Il devrait réfléchir, plus tard, pour savoir s'il devait la remercier <em>(ce qu'il ne ferait sans doute jamais)<em>, ou la détesté _(ce qu'il faisait déjà)_, pour ce sauvetage pas forcément souhaité.

Hermione poursuivit le traitement en recouvrant le visage charismatique du vert et argent de l'antidote. Elle faisait preuve d'une délicatesse non feinte, comme toujours. Elle constatait que, grâce à Merlin, aucune cicatrices résultant de l'explosion n'étaient visibles sur la peau blanche de son patient.  
>Elle dessinait de ses doigts fins chacun des traits du visage de Severus, appréciant chaque détail, chaque stigmate ancien, chaque petite ride, chacune des marques distinctives qui faisait de cet homme un personnage si charismatique. Pour une raison indéfinie, elle encrait profondément dans sa mémoire, tous ces détails. Ses gestes étaient plus semblables à des caresses qu'a des soins.<p>

Une fois l'antidote appliquer sur toutes les parties du corps de son patient ayant étés exposés à la « goutte du mort-vivant », Hermione entrepris d'administrer l'onguent tonifiant.  
>Elle débuta le traitement par le bas du corps du Serpentard. La sorcière disposa chacune de ses mains de part et d'autre de la jambe droite de Severus, au niveau de sa cheville, et commença à remonter vers son genou. Ses mouvements étaient plus fermes et plus toniques, le but étant de stimuler les muscles trop longtemps inactifs de son patient.<p>

La jeune femme poursuivit ses longs mouvements de va et viens sur la jambe du Maître de potion. Elle remontait maintenant jusqu'à l'aine du vert et argent.  
>Severus pris alors une brusque inspiration. Il ne pourrait pas se contenir plus longtemps si sa tortionnaire continuait comme ça. Déjà, un mouvement inopportun avait tendance à se <em>manifester<em> au niveau de son bas-ventre. Hermione l'avait bien remarquée, mais, elle n'en tenu pas compte. C'était une réaction physiologique normale et fréquente. La médicomage avait été confrontée à ce genre de « réaction » de nombreuses fois au cours de sa carrière. Le Serpentard était un homme comme les autres, après tout.

Severus devait impérativement _contrôler ses émotions et discipliner son esprit_. À cet instant, il regrettait vivement de ne pas être _unijambiste_.  
>En effet, l'insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout ayant achevé le supplice qu'elle infligeait à la jambe droite de son ancien professeur, elle fit le tour du lit pour réitérer la même torture sur sa jambe gauche, n'ayant aucune idée du calvaire que c'était pour lui.<p>

Le vert et argent serrait les dents comme jamais. Il essayait de penser à autre chose, mais cette femme était une succube ! Severus était pourtant réputé pour garder un contrôle parfait de lui-même en toute circonstance. Il était capable de résister à la torture sous toutes ses formes, il avait réussi à maintenir une couverture de contre-espionnage pendant un temps interminable, il avait survécu à des années d'enseignement dispensé à d'innombrables abrutis sans jamais céder à ses irrépréhensibles pulsions d'homicide, bref, il était censé être imperturbable.  
>Cependant, cette gamine, ex Gryffondor de surcroit, et qu'il exécrait au plus haut point, cela va sans dire, était à deux doigts de lui faire perdre son légendaire self-control.<p>

Hermione, elle, poursuivait inexorablement sa thérapie. Elle s'appliquait à traiter son patient du mieux possible, et, y mettait beaucoup de bonne volonté. Le contact de ses mains sur la peau de Severus accentuait cet enthousiasme. Les muscles saillants de son ancien professeur honnis roulaient sous ses doigts. Cet homme était extrêmement musclé. Il dégageait une aura de virilité qui faisait se crisper les muscles du ventre de la médicomage. Un frisson la parcourut.

Une fois le bas du corps de son patient _stimulé_, la jeune femme entreprit un traitement similaire des membres supérieurs de l'homme. Toujours sur son côté gauche, elle plaça ses mains sur l'épaule de Severus. Aucune parole et aucun regard n'avaient étés échangés entre la médicomage et son patient depuis le début des soins.  
>Hermione enlaça de ses doigts le bras du Serpentard et descendit vers sa main. Une fois arrivée, elle s'en saisit et passa l'onguent tonifiant sur chacun des doigts de Severus, scrupuleusement. Leurs doigts s'entremêlaient.<p>

Même cet insignifiant contact fit tressaillir Rogue. _« Par Salazar, tu n'es qu'un puceau ! »_ Se morigéna l'homme, intérieurement. Ce qui le surprenait le plus, à vrai dire, c'était le fait qu'il accepte si facilement un contact physique, si anodin soit-il.

D'ordinaire, le vert et argent mettait tout en œuvre pour éviter le genre humain. Au cours de sa misérable vie, Severus n'avait eu à faire qu'a des gens plus ou moins mauvais, et surtout, il avait dû subir un nombre incalculable de trahison diverses et variées.

Tout d'abord, son père, Tobias, avec qui il n'avait jamais entretenu aucun rapport autre que la violence quotidienne, qu'il avait due subir sans broncher. Dans le même temps, le futur Serpentard avait dû apprendre à vivre avec l'indifférence viscérale de sa mère à son égard.

Un jour, le bonheur avait finalement fait immersion dans sa vie, en la personne de Lily Evans. Malheureusement, ce bonheur fut de courte durée. Leurs entrées à Poudlard les séparèrent, et le jeune homme dû, une nouvelle fois, gérer ce sentiment de déloyauté. Celui-ci fut quasi insurmontable. L'amour qu'il ressentait pour la jeune rousse l'avait anéanti, et il ne s'en était jamais vraiment remis.

Plus tard, Severus avait subi les diverses traîtrises et autres scélératesses de ses homologues Mangemorts, sans compter les mauvais tours joués par ses deux « maîtres », Dumbledore et Voldemort. À croire que ses deux-là avaient conclus un genre de pacte dans le seul but de lui pourrir la vie.

Tous ceci mis bout à bout avait fait que Severus était intimement convaincue que l'être humain était foncièrement mauvais. Voilà pourquoi il avait cultivé son asociabilité. C'était tout simplement pour lui un moyen relativement efficace de se protéger.  
>Quelques rares personnes, comme Minerva et Harry, étaient parvenues à faire tomber les barrières de protection de Severus Rogue. Ces gens savaient que l'amitié offerte par le Serpentard était un honneur. Elle était difficile, voire impossible, à obtenir, et le moindre écart de conduite ne leur seraient jamais pardonné.<p>

Hermione n'avait pas la moindre idée du privilège que lui faisait son patient en la laissant ainsi le toucher, et de par le fait, entretenir un pseudo-contact humain avec lui. Severus, bien qu'extrêmement distingué et bien éduqué, était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sauvage.

L'ex Gryffondor, elle-même, entretenait des rapports particuliers avec les gens, qu'ils soient moldus ou sorciers.  
>Durant son enfance, son statut de première de la classe ne lui avait jamais facilité la tâche pour ce qui était de se faire des amis. Elle avait souvent été le bouc-émissaire de ses camarades et s'était donc renfermé d'avantage sur elle-même, ce consacrant à ses études, et vivant, par procuration, à travers ses livres.<br>À son entrée à Poudlard, le schéma s'était reproduit, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry et Ron ne deviennent ses amis. De vrais amis. A part ses deux-là, Hermione n'avait pas cherché à se faire d'autres relations. Les diverses aventures du Trio d'Or ne leur laissaient guère le temps pour une vie sociale épanouie.

Elle avait bien fleuretée quelque temps avec le Bulgare, Victor Krum, mais ça avait été une amourette d'adolescente. La jeune femme n'avait jamais vraiment eu, ni le temps, ni l'envie, d'entretenir une relation amoureuse sérieuse avec qui que ce soit. Le jour de la bataille finale, Ron et elle s'était embrassés, dans la chambre des secrets, mais Hermione avait ensuite expliqué au rouquin, au plus grand dam de celui-ci, que ça avait été une réaction purement physiologique, sans doute dû à la situation du moment, et qu'elle n'éprouvait pas pour lui ce genre de sentiments. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait comme un frère et qu'elle ne souhaitait pas entreprendre une quelconque autre relation avec lui.

Quelques jours après la victoire, Hermione était partie pour la France, où elle avait commencé ses études supérieures. Bien qu'elle ne l'avoue jamais à personne, la sorcière avait été traumatisée par les horreurs de la guerre. Une jeune adolescente ne devrait pas avoir à vivre des événements comme ceux-ci. Elle avait, malgré elle, vécu d'innombrables drames, plus terribles les uns que les autres, perdant de nombreux camarades de combat, l'éloignant de ses parents, la privant de son adolescence.  
>Elle avait été torturée et avait vécu dans la peur quasi quotidienne de mourir. Nombres de ses nuits étaient encore perturbée par des cauchemars plus insoutenables les uns que les autres.<p>

Entre autres à cause de cette adolescence mouvementée, la lionne ne faisait confiance à personne et ne se fiait qu'à elle-même. Elle ne demandait jamais d'aide à qui que ce soit, et accordait une importance capitale à son indépendance.  
>Certes, la guerre l'avait endurcie, au même titre que ses acolytes. Néanmoins, l'ex Gryffondor restait irrémédiablement sur la défensive et souffrait d'un sentiment d'insécurité viscérale. Elle donnait le change en laissant croire aux gens qu'elle était forte, sur d'elle et courageuse, mais bien qu'en effet courageuse, elle était extrêmement sensible et constamment emprise aux doutes.<p>

L'onguent tonifiant avait été appliqué sur le corps de Rogue. Il ne restait plus qu'à Hermione à administrer la pommade cicatrisante de sa création sur les quelques scarifications récentes du Serpentard, n'ayant pas encore totalement guéri. Les deux protagonistes n'avaient toujours pas échangé, ni paroles, ni regard, depuis presque une heure maintenant. Tout d'abord, la situation étant bien trop gênante pour tous les deux, ils avaient préférés, d'un commun accord tacite, garder le silence. De plus, chacun avait été rapidement pris dans ses pensées, se laissant envahir par les sensations nouvellement ressenties et les souvenirs refaisant surface.

Hermione ayant appliqué l'onguent cicatrisant sur le torse et le visage, les bras et les mains de son ancien professeur, il ne lui restait plus qu'à lui oindre le dos. Elle dut rompre le silence.

-« Pouvez-vous vous mettre sur le ventre, s'il vous plaît. » Severus sursauta. La voix de la jeune femme le sortit de ses songes. Il ne répondit rien, mais commença à se tourner.  
>Voyant qu'il avait encore quelques difficultés à se mouvoir, Hermione, qui avait retrouvé sa place initiale sur la droite de son patient, plaça sa main gauche sur l'épaule de l'homme et sa main droite sur sa hanche, et le fit basculer vers elle.<p>

-« Ça va Granger, je peux encore me tourner seul ! » Severus avait été cinglant. La rouge et or n'en prit pas ombrage et se tut.

Une fois Severus sur le ventre, Hermione marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elle ne pouvait qu'admirer le corps d'albâtre de son patient. C'était parfaitement inconvenant, mais la lionne n'en avait cure.  
>Severus avait mis ses bras, croisés, sous sa tête, et regardait vers le mur de droite, ainsi, il ne croiserait pas le regard de la sorcière.<p>

La jeune femme reluquait _carrément_ le corps de son ancien professeur. Les muscles magnifiquement sculptés du Serpentard bougeaient au rythme de sa respiration. Quelques anciennes marques de blessures, et sans doute de tortures, étaient visibles sur la peau du sombre professeur. Néanmoins, il avait un corps sublime et extrêmement désirable. Des épaules larges surplombaient une taille relativement fine et bien dessinée. Le haut du corps sculptural de Rogue formait un V pour poursuivre sur des jambes athlétiques. Ses bras puissants n'étaient pas en reste. Et ses mains ! Que dire de ses mains ! Si viriles, si belles, si _(professionnellement parlant)_ efficaces. Hermione se surprit à rêver d'être touchée par ces mains.  
>Une nouvelle fois, les muscles sous la taille de la Maîtresse de potion se crispèrent de désir et une vague de chaleur venant de son intimité humide la parcourut, pour échouer au niveau de son cœur. Hermione ferma les yeux quelques secondes, pour se ressaisir, avant d'entreprendre les ultimes soins.<p>

Ses mains fines parcouraient le dos massif de son patient. Elle pouvait sentir chaque détail de chaque muscle sous ses doigts. La lionne se délectait à ce contact, qui ressemblait plus à un massage qu'a un soin à proprement parler.  
>Elle appliquait bien plus d'onguent que nécessaire, souhaitant profiter le plus longtemps possible de la sensation de ses mains sur la peau de cet homme.<p>

Une nouvelle fois, le Serpentard devait rassembler tout son self-control pour maîtriser ses envies inappropriées. La succube mettait, sans le savoir, tout en œuvre pour le faire craquer. Si elle continuait sur sa lancée, l'ex Mangemort ne répondrait plus de ses actes. L'instinct animal de Severus commençait à refaire dangereusement surface lorsqu'il sentit les mains intruses posées sur son dos le quitter. Une sensation de vide et un intense sentiment de frustration l'assaillirent.

Hermione recula d'un pas, et dit, d'une voix étonnamment basse.

-« Voilà, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui. » Puis elle disparut dans la salle de bain, pour s'y laver les mains. Un coup d'œil au miroir apprit à Hermione sa subite ressemblance avec une tomate. En effet, ses joues étaient cramoisies tant elle rougissait.

Severus prit une profonde inspiration et se retourna, tant bien que mal, dans son lit. La succube l'avait enfin amnistié. La frustration laissait maintenant place à la colère. Le vert et argent était furieux contre lui-même de s'être ainsi laissé distraire par cette gamine.  
>Il remonta le drap jusqu'à son cou, tentant de dissimuler le résultat physiologique de sa propre excitation. Il ne pouvait pas laisser la médicomage voir ça !<p>

Hermione réapparut dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard. Elle avait toujours une teinte rosée sur les joues, mais était tout de même plus présentable.

-« Tout va bien ? » S'enquit-elle auprès de son patient.

-« Humpfff. » Fût la seule réponse du Serpentard.

-« Vous vous sentez mieux ? » Continua la brune.

-« Humpfff. » Une nouvelle fois, le vert et argent avait à peine murmuré sa réponse. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux, mais refusait obstinément de gratifier l'emmerdeuse d'un pseudo-compliment.

-« Mais quelle tête de Troll, c'est pas possible ! » Hermione était agacée par le comportement puéril de son ancien professeur.

-« Surveillez votre langage Miss. » La voix de Severus était d'une profondeur abyssale.

-« Alors comportez vous en adulte ! » A cette remarque, les yeux de Severus se plissèrent. Hermione reprit. « Je vous pose une question pourtant très simple, à laquelle même le plus demeuré des Serpentard pourrait répondre. J'ai besoin de savoir si les traitements que je viens de vous administrer ont eu les effets escomptés ou s'il faut apporter de quelconques modifications à leurs compositions. »

Ils se toisèrent quelques instants, regards noir sur brun, intenses. Hermione croisait les bras sur sa poitrine et défiait Rogue du regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être exaspérant par Godric !  
>Severus se ravisa et prit sur lui pour répondre à la question de la sorcière, avec une manière très personnelle, cela va sans dire.<p>

-« Bizarrement, ou plutôt _miraculeusement_, si l'on tient compte de vos capacités à confectionner une potion, je ne me sens pas plus mal. » Il gratifiait Hermione de son fameux rictus dédaigneux.

Le rouge apparaissait de nouveau sur le visage de la médicomage. Cette fois, ce n'était pas son attirance physique, au combien déplacée, pour son patient, qui la fit changer de couleur, mais la colère. Sans équivoque, cet homme était vraiment un connard en toute circonstance. Comment avait-elle pu ressentir du « désir » à son égard ? Elle n'était pas aussi dépravée que ça tout de même. Peut-être que le manque de contact physique commençait à se faire sentir et influençait son jugement.

-« Vous m'en voyez ravie. » Conclut-elle. Elle ne souhaitait pas se lancer dans une nouvelle joute verbale. Elle décida de changer de sujet. « Harry m'a fait parvenir une note m'informant que vous souhaitiez prendre des nouvelles de Miss Green. » Hermione haussa un sourcil, à l'instar de l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle était sceptique quant au fait que cet odieux personnage puisse éprouver de la considération pour qui que ce soit.  
>Severus n'était pas dupe quant au scepticisme de la sorcière.<p>

-« Cachez votre surprise Granger ! » Dit-il, sarcastique.

-« C'est la dernière fois que j'ai la courtoisie de vous prévenir, monsieur. Si vous persistez à m'appeler Granger, je m'occuperai _personnellement_ de votre cas, et ferai en sorte que ce soit les dernières paroles que vous ne puissiez _jamais_ prononcer. » Elle écarquilla les yeux et pointa son nez vers le haut. Avec cette mimique, elle demandait tacitement à l'homme s'il avait bien compris. Devant l'absence de réponse de son patient, la lionne reprit. « Bien, ceci étant dit, je vous informe que pour une raison indéterminée, Miss Green a promptement quitté l'hôpital hier dans la soirée. Elle a fait faux bond à l'équipe soignante. »

-« Vous vous êtes laissés berner par une gamine. Moi qui vous prenais pour des incapables, je vous ai sous-estimés. Vous êtes bien pire que cela finalement. L'incompétence est-elle un critère prépondérant dans le recrutement du personnel de cet établissement ?» Rogue souriait méchamment. Faisant fi de cette sympathique remarque, la lionne reprit, toutes griffes dehors. Elle n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement, foi de Gryffondor !

-« Vous apprendrez, monsieur, que Miss Green est sortie _contre_ avis médicomagique. Elle ne nous a malheureusement pas envoyée de hibou spécial pour nous informer de sa fuite imminente. Et je juge rarement nécessaire de placer deux Aurors en faction devant la porte de chambre d'une gamine ayant été victime d'un accident. J'en suis navrée. » Le ton qu'employait Hermione était caustique et l'ironie suintait de ses propos. « De plus, Harry m'a appris que Miss Green n'était pas recensée dans les fichiers ministériels. Conclusion, elle est entrée à Poudlard sous une fausse identité, et dans un but que je doute être louable. Maintenant, permettez-moi de vous signaler, monsieur, que je trouve quelque peu déplacée de la part d'un grand espion renommé comme vous l'êtes, de me faire des leçons d'efficacité alors que vous n'avez, vous-même, pas été capable de remarquer une élève au comportement suspect dans l'une de vos propres classes. Alors je vous pose la question, Monsieur Rogue. _À qui doit-on décerner la palme de l'incompétence ?!_ » Hermione fulminait !

Severus était abasourdie par cette déclaration. La gamine Gryffondor qu'il avait protégée de son propre corps n'était pas celle qu'elle prétendait être. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Si elle avait infiltré Poudlard sous une fausse identité, ça signifiait qu'elle avait un but précis à atteindre. Comme celui de le faire sauter dans ses cachots, par exemple. Mais pourquoi une gamine voudrait-elle lui nuire particulièrement ? Ok s'était un professeur infect et exécrable, il en était conscient, mais au point de vouloir le tuer ? Ça ne tenait pas la route.  
>Peut-être prenait-elle du polynectar pour dissimuler sa véritable identité ? Ou peut-être était-elle sous impérium ? Il devait voire Harry.<p>

-« Potter a-t-il dit autre chose sur Miss Green, ou quel que soit son nom ? » Severus n'avait même pas cherché à répliquer face à la véhémence de la médicomage. Il était bien trop obnubilé par ses récentes révélations.  
>Hermione se radoucit un peu avant de répondre. Cet homme avait vraiment le don de la faire sortir de ses gonds.<p>

-« Harry n'a rien dit d'autre. Comme je viens de vous l'expliquer, il n'a pas trouvé de trace de Miss Green au ministère. Il s'est donc rendu à Poudlard, auprès du Professeur McGonagall, pour y récupérer le dossier scolaire de votre élève. Je n'en sais pas plus. »

-« Il faut que je le vois » Severus avait pensé à haute voix.

-« Je peux lui transmettre un message de votre part si vous le souhaitez. » Proposa aimablement Hermione.

-« Je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller sans vous, je vous remercie » Le Serpentard la gratifia de son regard impérieux. La médicomage se renfrogna.

-« Puis-je avoir la _chance incommensurable_ de connaitre la façon dont vous comptez vous y prendre, monsieur ? » Hermione feignait cet excès de politesse. Son nouvel obi étant de tout mettre en œuvre pour agacer son ancien professeur.

-« Miss Granger, tout d'abord, je vous serai gré de bien vouloir éviter d'utiliser ce ton condescendant avec moi. Peut-être ne suis-je plus votre professeur, mais cela n'enlève rien au fait que je suis plus âgé que vous, et que vous me devez, par conséquent, un minimum de respect. » Hermione eut la courtoisie de baisser les yeux. Mais ne dit-on pas que la meilleure défense est l'attaque ? Peut-être serait-elle plus respectueuse s'il l'était lui-même d'avantage. Pour ne pas envenimer la situation, elle se garderait de lui en faire part pour le moment.  
>Devant l'air faussement contrit de son ancienne élève, le Maître de potion reprit.<p>

-« Pour répondre à votre question, je me vois forcé de vous rappeler, car vous semblez l'avoir oublié, que je suis un sorcier, Miss Granger. Je ne devrais donc pas rencontrer de difficultés majeures pour contacter Monsieur Potter. » Severus avait retrouvé le ton professoral avec lequel il fustigeait ses élèves.

-« Je serai curieuse de voir comment vous comptez vous y prendre _sans_ votre baguette. » Répondit la jeune femme, espiègle.

Severus se figea. Il avait quelque peu omis le fait qu'il n'avait pas encore récupéré sa baguette. Il doutait que son manque d'amabilité ne rende la médicomage plus encline à la lui rendre. Il regrettait parfois la facilité avec laquelle il déversait sa verve légendaire sur quiconque ayant le mauvais goût de partager son espace vital.  
>Hermione se délectait de voir le grand Severus Rogue prendre conscience qu'il allait devoir se rabaisser à lui demander sa baguette. Et elle n'allait certainement pas obtempérer facilement.<p>

-« Miss Granger, pourrais-je récupérer ma baguette, s'il vous plaît ? » Severus avait eu l'air de souffrir _mille morts_ en prononçant cette simple phrase, tandis qu'un immense sourire s'étirait sur les lèvres de la médicomage.

-« Non. » Répondit simplement Hermione.

-« Pardon ? » Severus était incrédule. Par Salazar, elle venait de lui dire non !

-« J'ai dit non. Et avant que vous ne preniez la peine de me hurler dessus, ou de me menacer de la plus atroce des morts, je vais me justifier clairement et simplement. Si je vous rends votre baguette, vous n'allez absolument pas prendre en compte mes recommandations et n'allez en faire qu'à votre tête, mettant ainsi votre santé et votre intégrité physique en danger. Il est de mon devoir, en tant que votre médicomage, de préserver votre état de santé. Au vu des événements de ce matin, je ne peux décemment pas vous faire confiance. Je vous rendrais votre baguette lorsque vous serrez capable de tenir sur vos jambes, et pas avant. »

-« Par Merlin ! Vous plaisantez ! C'est justement parce que je suis incapable de me lever qu'il me faut ma baguette. Je ne vais certainement pas me rabaisser à demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit pour mes moindres fait et gestes ! Vous avez perdu la tête Miss Granger. Peut-être la récente chute a-t-elle eu plus d'effet néfaste sur vous que sur moi finalement ! »

-« Je suis navrée monsieur, mais c'est hors de question. Si je vous rends votre baguette, vous ne vous tiendrez pas tranquille. Et pour récupérer toutes vos capacités motrices, vous avez besoin de repos. Ma décision est irrévocable. »

-« Miss Granger... » La voix de Severus était extrêmement basse et menaçante.

-« Je vous l'ai dit monsieur, inutile de perdre votre temps à essayer de me menacer. Si je refuse de vous rendre votre baguette, ce n'est pas pour vous contrarier, enfin, pas uniquement. » Hermione souriait devant la tête ahurit de son patient. « Se serai vous mentir que de vous dire que je ne me délecte pas de vous entendre me demander poliment quelque chose, et que je ne me réjouis pas non plus de voir la tête que vous faites lorsque je vous réponds non. Néanmoins, et bien que cette petite vengeance soit plus que plaisante, ce n'est pas le but initial de mon refus. J'ai vraiment les meilleures raisons médicomagiques possibles de vous refuser votre baguette. Je réévaluerais votre demande à la première heure demain matin, mais pour l'heure, tout changement de décision est inenvisageable. »

Hermione avait ravalé son sourire mesquin. L'air qu'arborait Severus Rogue l'avait quelque peu refroidit. Elle était plus que ravie qu'il ne soit pas en possession de sa baguette à l'heure actuelle. Le cas échéant, elle n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau.

-« Je confirme ce que je vous ai dit plus tôt Miss Granger, le Choixpeau a dû faire erreur lors de la répartition. Vous êtes une vraie Serpentard dans l'âme. Se délecter si ouvertement de l'infortune d'autrui, ou d'une vengeance personnelle, rien n'est moins Gryffondor. » La commissure des lèvres du vert et argent avait imperceptiblement tendance à s'étirer vers le haut. Il devait bien reconnaître qu'elle était très perspicace, cette gamine. Si elle lui avait rendu sa baguette, il aurait attendu qu'elle ait le dos tourné pour transplaner n'importe où ailleurs qu'ici, et commencer ses propres recherches concernant l'usurpatrice, Miss Green.

Hermione, pour sa part, était décontenancée. Alors qu'elle venait de lui refuser sa baguette magique, affront absolu pour un sorcier, et qui plus est, pour Severus Rogue, lui, venait de lui faire un pseudo-compliment. Certes, ça avait été un éloge très Serpentard, mais c'est sans doute ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un compliment pour les membres de cette maison...

-« Bien, puisque nous semblons avoir trouvés un terrain d'entente, je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Je repasserais vous voir demain matin. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, il vous suffira de faire appel à une des infirmières. Ou si vous le souhaiter, je peux assigner, de manière exclusive, Paterson à votre chambre. » La sorcière souriait, joueuse.

-« N'abusez pas de ma patience Miss Granger, gardez bien en tête que je ne serais pas privé de ma baguette _indéfiniment_. » Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil afin d'accentuer sa « menace » dissimulé.

-« Je tacherais de m'en souvenir. Bonne nuit monsieur. » Hermione souriait toujours. Si Rogue s'était voulu réellement menaçant, il n'aurait pas utilisé un ton si facétieux. Elle tourna les talons et quitta la chambre.

Severus s'était contenté d'un hochement de tête solennel pour saluer sa visiteuse. Il commençait étrangement à « _apprécier_ » les échanges, bien que souvent houleux, qu'il entretenait depuis peu avec cette exécrable sorcière.


End file.
